Billes de passion
by Maneeya
Summary: Recueil suivant le canon, le quotidien ninja. 90 Les merveilleux (Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku) 91 Héritage (Equipe Mirai) 92 Ballon (Sasuke) 93 Malade (Naruto) 94 Mon a-mi (Madara, Hashirama) 95 Jugeote (Equipe Gai) 96 Erreur (Danzo) 97 Cher Hokage (Kakashi, Moegi) 98 Glorieux (Mitsuki) 99 Les insectes (Kurama) 100 Le chaos des Hommes (Kurama, Naruto) 101 Sommaire
1. Mikoto presque face à Naruto

_Bonjour, je commence sur un coup de tête un recueil sur Naruto. Ne vous attendez pas à une publication régulière, ce sera au grès de l'inspiration. Mon but est de suivre au plus près le canon et je ne suis pas contre les suggestions sur le sujet. Ce sera généralement autour des 300 mots. Ici cela se passe entre la mort de Kushina et celle de Mikoto. Bonne lecture ! Maneeya._

 **Mikoto presque face à Naruto**

Elle avait toujours du mal à regarder ce jeune garçon. Il était du même âge que son fils. Il avait la fierté de ceux à qui on a dit que pleurer était un truc de mauviette. Néanmoins, il était toujours seul. Et pour peu qu'il n'y ait personne autour de lui, il avait l'air endeuillé.

Quant à la femme de Fugaku, elle ressentait de la culpabilité.

Il avait le même âge que son fils. Elle avait été amie avec ses parents, surtout avec sa mère. Il aurait très bien pu être ami avec Sasuke c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait souhaité à un moment. Alors pourquoi n'allait-elle pas rejoindre l'enfant qui se balançait seul sur cette vieille balançoire ?

Il lui arrivait quand elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs de penser au petit garçon. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? N'était-il pas trop triste sans ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il mangeait bien ? Elle n'allait jamais vérifier. Elle préférait rester loin, assez loin pour qu'il ne la voit pas.

Quand elle entendait son nom au cours d'une discussion, elle tendait l'oreille. De temps en temps, lorsqu'elle parlait avec son fils, elle évoquait son nom. Elle ne faisait pas plus.

Entre être orphelin et être affilié au clan Uchiha, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Sa famille à elle se distendait. Et elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses. Son mari ruminait sa vengeance. Son fils aîné jouait avec le feu. Et elle n'était même pas sûre de parvenir à protéger son petit dernier.

Les gens murmuraient quand elle passait. Ils souriaient. Ils étaient heureux de voir le noble clan Uchiha déchu. Et bientôt tout exploserait.

Cela ne servait à rien d'apporter une victime de plus à l'équation. Et de toute façon, elle n'était pas capable de le rejoindre.


	2. Les doigts de fée

_Nouvel arrivage. Fairy-Demon, contente d'avoir pu t'offrir une petite réponse. Merci de tes encouragements._  
 _Bonne lecture, Maneeya._

* * *

 **Les doigts de fée**

Hinata avait des doigts de fée et tous ses proches pouvaient en témoigner. Elle était douée de ses mains. Elle savait coudre, réparer de petits objets et jouer du piano, relativement bien.

Ses enfants, trop heureux que leur mère raccommode si bien leurs vêtements abîmés, n'imaginèrent pas que cela pouvait servir à autre chose.

Mais Hinata était une kunoichi. Durant sa seconde grossesse, croulant d'ennui, elle avait pris des leçons de piano. Pour la première fois, ses doigts ne travaillaient pas à l'unisson. Ils avaient chacun leur propre objectif et quand tous réussissaient, il y avait harmonie. Et c'était beau.

Dès que le cours fut fini, elle rentra chez elle et se mit en position de combat. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle créait une technique, elle savait que cela allait prendre du temps.

Elle activa son byukugan et enleva ses souliers. Elle fit bouger ses doigts un à un comme sur le clavier. Puis elle tourna ses paumes vers le plafond. Elle changea encore de position, réfléchissant au meilleur angle de frappe. Grâce à ses souvenirs de divers combats avec sa sœur, ou d'autres membres de son clan, elle s'imaginait des échanges auxquels elle aurait pu répondre avec sa nouvelle technique.

Pendant des heures et des jours, elle resta debout à réfléchir au moindre aspect de sa création. Naruto soupirait quand il rentrait et la voyait encore en train de s'entraîner. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela.

Et il fallait aussi qu'elle définisse quel type de chakra utiliser. Devait-elle utiliser l'impact comme pour les 64 points du Hakke ? À moins qu'il ne faille une forme tranchante comme pour les griffes du tigre. Il y avait trop de possibilités.

Une fois qu'elle eut décidé que cette technique devait se faire dans un semblant de douceur, elle sut qu'il n'y avait que deux choix pour la forme du chakra. Soit une légère diffusion, soit une faible et discrète rotation. Malgré les faibles bases de médecine qu'elle avait, elle connaissait parfaitement les effets du chakra sur le corps humain. Après tout, il s'agissait de son domaine.

Le corps n'appréciait pas les effluves de chakra hors du circuit prévu. En diffusant une petite quantité de chakra de cette façon, les tenkentsu ne seraient pas bloqués mais en dysfonctionnement. Dès que son adversaire malaxerait son chakra, celui-ci ne resterait pas dans le circuit prévu et abîmerait les muscles autour.

Cette technique était une fine pourriture. Et Hanabi en fut la première victime ; il fallait qu'elle cesse d'aider sa sœur.


	3. La logique de la guerre

Fairy-Demon Internet est un danger quand on veut garder le suspense ! Sinon et bien non, je n'ai pensé à aucun événement, c'était une façon de représenter tout ceux qui aiment bien inventer des techniques (Orochimaru, le Quatrième...), et je vois bien Hinata dans ce rôle. Pour ce qui suit, aucun spoiler ;)  
Bonne lecture à tous !

 **La logique de la guerre**

— Cesse de geindre, vous êtes en vie, c'est déjà bien.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire cela puisqu'elle était la seule à parler. Tsunade meublait un vide oppressant. Ils venaient de vivre une défaite amère, elle l'était d'autant plus qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

Vu le contexte, cela n'était vraiment pas glorieux. Ils n'avaient pas vaincu en héros. Ils n'étaient pas morts en héros. Ils avaient été graciés. Une preuve de leur caractère pitoyable. Voilà pourquoi les trois ninjas étaient couverts de honte. Ils n'osaient pas rejoindre leur base car trop déshonorés. Coupables d'un combat sans gloire.

Drapé d'humiliation, Jiraya continuait à penser qu'ils auraient du se battre jusqu'au bout. Mais Orochimaru tenait trop à la vie. Et Tsunade était attendue à la maison. Malgré cet attachement à la vie, l'humiliation était maintenant partout. Cette amertume n'était pas venue de suite.

Tout d'abord ils avaient trouvé un endroit calme. Ils s'étaient soignés. Ils s'étaient restaurés. Et ce fut durant le repas que ce sentiment d'abattement prit possession d'eux.

D'après Hanzô, il s'agissait de reconnaissance, d'un signe de respect. Eux ne comprenaient pas lesquels de leurs actes méritaient une distinction. Étaient-ils respectés pour être restés en vie plus longtemps que les autres ?

Les autres. Nombreux sur le champs, nombreux à terre. Le combat avaient été si rude que les ninjas n'avaient même pas pu épargner leur dépouille. Faire en sorte que chaque cadavre soit reconnaissable, voilà ce qui était méritant.

Orochimaru finit par se lever. Jiraya était assis à même le sol et mangeait tout en admirant le paysage. Tsunade, elle, était adossée à la parois. Elle aussi observait le rideau de pluie.

— Tu ne vois pas qu'on t'attend ? souffla Orochimaru.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda Tsunade un brin plus chaleureuse.

— Il regrettera de nous avoir laisser la vie sauve, promit Jiraya, le sourire enfin aux lèvres.

Ses deux coéquipiers lui sourirent et leur poings s'entrechoquèrent.


	4. La Solitaire

_Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire. Merci beaucoup à Fairy-Demon, ne t'inquiète pas le trio légendaire reviendra, c'est déjà prévu ;) Ici, la scène a lieu un bout de temps après la Quatrième Guerre. Bonne lecture, Maneeya._

* * *

 **La Solitaire**

Elle connaissait parfaitement cette femme aux cheveux décorés d'une fleur de papier. Pour elle, la vieillesse n'était qu'un ornement. Elle ne lui avait cependant jamais parlé. Peu importe.

Kurotsuchi avait plusieurs fois croiser son nom et sa description dans des rapport de missions. À partir du moment où elle était dans les parages, cette femme aidait toujours les ninjas, soit lors d'un combat, soit pour récolter des informations. Cela était d'autant plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais été affiliée à un pays.

La Tsuchikage n'assumait pas l'intérêt quasi maternel qu'elle portait à cette femme qui avait au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Ce n'était pas naturel. Et puis elle avait tout un pays à diriger, elle ne pouvait se laisser envahir par des pensées parasites. Cette femme était assez vieille pour s'occuper d'elle seule.

Malgré ce raisonnement imparable, Kurotsuchi pensait souvent à elle. Alors quand elle la vit demander des poissons grillés à un commerçant, elle sourit sans même s'en apercevoir.

Elle alla la voir pour lui demander si les réjouissances lui plaisaient. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas la tutoyer. C'était comme si elle la connaissait déjà. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu sa famille, ses coéquipiers puis son village. Elle savait qu'elle était seule et errante.

Voilà pourquoi c'était surprenant de la voir ici, à la vingtième édition de la Journée de la Paix. Cette journée servait à célébrer les différents accords de paix entre les pays mais aussi à présenter les ninjas et le _ninshû_ sous un jour plus positif.

La fête avait toujours lieu dans des petits villages et les ninjas pouvaient éblouir les foules avec des techniques spectaculaires. Pour une fois, les ninjas existaient sans la confrontation.

Connaissant les techniques de papier de Konan, la Tsuchikage l'encouragea à se présenter. Ce serait fabuleux et inédit. Mais la femme d'Ame était trop sur la défensive avec cette inconnue pour se laisser convaincre.

La venue de Naruto changea la donne. Pour Konan, c'était celui qui avait réussi là où tout le monde a échoué. Et elle ne pouvait échapper à son sourire chaleureux. Maintenant, elle savait que ce n'était pas de la naïveté mais de la volonté.

— Hey Konan ! Rejoins-nous quand tu veux.

 _NB : Erreur de ma part, Konan a été tué par Tobi donc je me suis malheureusement écartée du canon._


	5. Les Non-Sacrifiés

_Entre deux révisions de philo ; bonne lecture, **Maneeya**.  
PS : toujours motivée si vous avez des idées à proposer._

* * *

 **Les Non-Sacrifiés**

C'était un tremblement. Si on ne levait pas les yeux, c'était ce que l'on pouvait croire. Si on n'était pas ninja, c'était ce que l'on pouvait croire. Si on voulait jouer au con, c'était ce que l'on pouvait croire.

La foule courrait dans un sens, les civils allaient se mettre à l'abri. Les ninjas se dirigeaient à l'opposé. Ils allaient dans l'œil du cyclone. Les civils se rappelaient, tout en laissant couler leurs larmes muettes, le sourire rassurant du Yodaime. C'était lui qui allait les sauver.

Les ninjas étaient prêts à le suivre, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, peu importe tant qu'ils accomplissaient leur devoir. Les plus jeunes aussi étaient dans cette optique.

Leur course fut arrêtée par un kunaï qui les surprit fortement. Ils n'étaient pas censés combattre des ninjas mais un démon à queues.

Une ANBU apparut devant eux.

— Allez vous occuper des civils, aboya-t-elle.

Ils ne voyaient pas son visage mais elle était clairement tendue et énervée.

— Non, répondit Kakashi, on doit participer.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous convaincre les mômes, dit-elle alors que sa main disparaissait dans son dos.

— Va, je m'occupe des gosses, assura Shinku Yûhi qui venait d'arriver, en regardant le groupe d'une trentaine d'adolescents parmi lesquels sa fille.

— Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de nous convaincre ! On est des ninjas, on doit combattre Kyubi.

— Vous avez au maximum seize ans, à cet âge, on ne meurt pas écraser par une queue de renard géant. Non, ce n'est pas la peine de protester, des gens vont mourir et vous n'avez pas besoin d'en faire partie. Votre rôle, actuellement, est de protéger et rassurer les populations civiles.

Les adolescents tremblaient de frustration. Ils serraient la mâchoire, incapables de digérer ce fort sentiment d'abandon et de lâcheté. Mais ils devaient tout de même s'indigner devant ce discours cru. Un à un, ils partirent tous aider, sans se sacrifier pour autant. Soigner, relayer les informations, prendre soin des civils, il y avait plusieurs façons d'être un shinobi.


	6. Interrogatoire

**Interrogatoire**

Ses parents étaient tous les deux là. Là, ici, dans le salon, en train de boire un thé. Cette scène n'avait lieu qu'aux années bissextiles. Ses parents étaient tous deux des habitués du travail, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à faire. Cela cachait évidemment quelque chose.

Saï et Ino passaient peu de temps ensemble. Ils préféraient se voir dans l'intimité. Pour leur fils, il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Ses parents étaient trop fusionnels pour être sortables. Et puis c'étaient de vraies commères, intarissables et toujours à l'affût. Forcément, ils ne manquèrent pas de l'arrêter et de l'inviter à prendre le thé.

Sauf que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était connaître la nature de sa relation avec Chôchô. N'étant présents qu'à mi-temps, ils manquaient logiquement une bonne partie de sa vie. Néanmoins, l'idée interpellait le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien leur faire croire cela ?

— Tu dors souvent avec elle, fit remarquer sa mère, et vous êtes toujours entrelacés dans le plumard.

— De plus, tu as régulièrement les mains qui traînent.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— On ne fait qu'examiner une possibilité, répondit son père avec un haussement d'épaule. D'autant plus que ta coéquipière est très attirante et que cela compte beaucoup pour toi.

Inojin laissa tomber sa tête en soupirant. Ses parents le désespéraient.

— Chôchô c'est comme la famille, leur rappela-t-il.

— Ce n'est que ta coéquipière, soupira la belle blonde sans oublier de lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas été foudroyé quand j'ai couché avec mon coéquipier.

— Merci pour cette information pertinente. Donc pour vous répondre, entre Chôchô et moi, il n'y a et il n'y aura que de l'amitié.

Le jeune homme fixa tour à tour chacun de ses parents. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent avec gravité, il put alors partir. Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, Ino et Saï se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre :

— Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ?


	7. Mort pour mort

**Mort pour mort**

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne réagit pas. Sa femme le rejoignit dans le salon et alluma la lumière avec cette vivacité qui la caractérisait. Elle sursauta quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

Minato était assis en tailleur sur un petit cousin. Il avait la tête entre les mains. Ses blessures saignaient. Il était toujours en habits de combat. Ses armes, aussi sales que lui, gisaient à ses côtés, côtoyant ses fantômes. Doucement, il se tourna vers elle puis lui annonça :

— Ça y est, j'ai dépassé cinquante.

Kushina jura fortement avant de l'insulter. De la salle de bain, elle lui demanda pourquoi il ne s'était pas soigné. Apparemment ce n'était pas urgent.

Elle revint avec une bassine d'eau chaude, un gant et des vêtements de rechange. Elle commença à nettoyer ses blessures une à une.

— Je manque à tout mes devoirs. Comment c'est passé ta mission ?

— Suli est mort.

Son mari rit en même temps qu'il éclata en sanglant. Kushina se dit une fois de plus que son mari n'était pas né à la bonne époque.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— J'ai dépassé le seuil, j'ai tué plus de cinquante personnes.

— C'était des ennemis.

— Cela n'a pas d'importance, le résultat est le même.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord. Soit c'est eux, soit c'est nous. Et je préférerai toujours que ce soit eux plutôt que toi !

Kushina laissait les atrocités sortir de sa bouche. Elle savait que c'était mal. Elle savait que c'était horrible. Elle était horrible. Elle se soulageait en se disant qu'elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient une telle discussion. En temps normal, personne ne souhaitait la mort de personne. Et chaque mort était horrible, indépendamment de qui était visé. Un jour, ils arriveraient à cet idéal. C'était une prémonition.


	8. Amputé de deux membres

**Amputé de deux membres**

Malgré leurs belles paroles, ils l'avaient abandonné. Ils étaient morts et lui vivant. D'accord, il avait plusieurs fois voulu les tuer. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Cela aurait été trop culpabilisant. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de mourir. Et de le laisser seul.

Orochimaru marchait doucement dans la forêt. Il pleuvait fortement mais cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel en automne. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à son trajet, il était chez lui. À la place, il réfléchissait. Il était vivant, respecté et pourtant encore loin de réaliser ses ambitions. Son disciple l'avait tué.

Il lui arrivait d'envier ses coéquipiers. D'autres fois, il n'éprouvait que du mépris. Eux avaient suivi leurs idéaux pleins de générosité et d'espoirs et étaient maintenant morts. Il lui avait toujours semblé stupide de penser qu'ils pourraient l'abandonner. Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient suivi le bon chemin.

L'ambition ne lui avait pas apporté tout ce qu'il attendait. C'était presque le contraire. Il avait perdu de sa puissance, ses subordonnés, ses amis... Si son plan avait échoué, c'était à cause du petit Uchiha. Un génie bien trop con avec bien trop de cul. Et celui-ci était maintenant marié, père (enfin en partie), et un ninja influent.

Lui avait été pardonné. Certainement parce que ses amis étaient plus stupides que les siens.

Devait-il se sentir chanceux de ce qu'il lui restait ? se demandait-il devant les statues de ses défunts coéquipiers.

Elles étaient abrités par un temple quasiment souterrain perdu dans la forêt. Il y avait là les statues des gardiens de la paix la plupart des ninjas trop généreux. Les gardes l'avaient regardé entrer avec suspicion. Sa réputation le précédait même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus recherché.

La possibilité qu'il acquiert la totalité des techniques était tellement réduite qu'il avait cessé de s'y atteler. D'autant que cela lui paraissait drôlement dérisoire depuis qu'on lui avait compté que le grand Nanadaime avait créé très jeune une fameuse technique, le Sexy Justu. Le sannin souhaitait-il vraiment maîtriser une telle technique ?


	9. Immortels 1

**Immortels 1**

De toute façon, dans son état, il ne lui restait que ses amères souvenirs. Même la vie lui avait déjà été enlevée. Orochimaru refusait ce fait, il le rejetait de tout son être. Il errait ainsi, plusieurs fois tué mais toujours vivant.

Incapable de rejoindre ses amis. Ceux qui l'avait abandonné à ses peurs. Était-ce donc cela leur idéal de l'amitié ? Il ferma les yeux afin de ne plus voir leur air bienveillant. Ils n'avaient pas été bienveillants avec lui. Il avait pourtant très envie de les rejoindre. Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait en retard.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'y résoudre. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose pour lui dans le monde. Il était Orochimaru. Il ne pouvait pas simplement s'éteindre en emportant toute sa vie avec lui.

Un bruit de pas le fit retrouver ses esprits. Un jeune homme fin aux traits agaçants s'arrêta à environ un mètre de lui.

— Orochimaru-sama que comptez-vous faire ?

Le tuer était une option tout à fait envisageable. Même sa voix était source d'agacement.

— Partez.

— Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres. Vous n'avez plus personne sous vos ordres, lui rappela le jeune homme.

— Je suis toujours capable de tuer.

— Je n'en doute pas, il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est là votre unique talent.

Il luttait pour garder son calme. Il se souvint de son ancien senseï qui lui disait qu'il fallait rien de ses échecs. Il n'avait plus qu'à rire de sa vie entière. Un sourire sardonique sur le visage, il reporta son regard sur les statues.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu. Que comptez-vous faire ?

Orochimaru choisit de l'ignorer. C'était mieux pour son espérance de vie.


	10. Immortels 2

**Immortels 2**

— Quel manque d'ambition. Des trois vous serez le plus pitoyable. Tsunade a son visage gavé sur une montagne, Jiraya a un mémoriel, et tous deux ont des disciples qui feront perdurer leur mémoire. Si je ne me trompe pas, vos disciples à vous sont trop occupés à renier leur lien avec vous, non ? Il y en aura au moins deux sur trop qui auront compris ce qu'est l'immort-

Il ne put finir son mot. Orochimaru l'avait transpercé avec une épée. Une drôle de sensation le tiraillait mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il partit en vitesse et marcha jusqu'à Konoha.

Il se dirigea vers l'imposant bâtiment principal, il monta jusqu'au bureau du dirigeant et entra avec un fin sourire.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous aider cher Hokage ?

Naruto échangea un regard perplexe avec le Nara.

— Vous pourriez m'expliquer votre présence ici pour commencer.

— Je veux participer au bien commun.

— Vous ? Participer au « bien commun » ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que les gosses de l'Académie sont trop turbulents, ils auraient besoin qu'une face de serpent les calme.

— Reçu.

En le voyant repartir, Naruto faillit s'évanouir. Le vioque n'avait pas compris la subtilité de sa phrase. Ce fut Lwin qui le débarqua dans son bureau juste après. Le shinobi expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec le dernier sannin.

Shikamaru éclata de rire quand il apprit que Orochimaru était de bonne humeur car il pensait avoir tué le jeune homme alors que ça n'avait de réalité que dans le genjustu qu'il avait subi. Quant à Shino, il fut à deux doigts d'enlever ses lunettes pour constater sans intermédiaire que ces sales gosses considéraient Orochimaru comme un dieu vivant.

Alors qu'il racontait un de ses combats, la pièce était emplie d'un silence religieux et mystique. Orochimaru représentait tout ce qui fascinait les enfants : il était bizarre, puissant et cru. Le sannin, pas vieux pour un sou, ne comptait pas se laisser devancer par la blonde et la grenouille.


	11. Tu commences

_J'ai peur qu'avoir fait d'Orochimaru un personnage OOC donc pour m'excuser si ça ne vous parait pas assez réaliste, voici quelque chose d'autre. Bonne lecture. Encore merci à Fairy-Demon, son soutien m'encourage beaucoup._

* * *

 **Tu commences**

— Quand je serai amoureuse, tu prendras soin de moi ?

Les deux chûnins étaient assis côte à côte. Ils profitaient de l'air hivernal, présent à chaque changement d'année. Boruto cessa de regarder les étoiles en entendant ces morts. Il se tourna vers sa coéquipière. Ses joues étaient rouges et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Sarada avait eu besoin de tout son courage pour prononcer ces mots. Son ami était très bizarre. Selon sa logique, les personnes ayant des parents ne pouvaient pas avoir de vie sexuelle. Il préférait donc penser qu'il était un bébé éprouvette.

Les deux adolescents n'en étaient pas là tout de même. Il n'empêche que la jeune fille avait peur de se faire rejeter, son amoureux connaissant ses parents, c'était une raison suffisante pour celui-ci. Ce soir, elle allait essayer. Nouvelle année, nouveau défi.

Il allait falloir que Boruto assume ses sentiments à son égard.

— Je tiens à toi, alors oui.

— Tu n'as pas l'air sûr ?

— Ta question était trop bizarre.

Sarada hésita, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre pour l'emmener sur le chemin qu'elle souhaitait. Alors que les bruits de la fête leur parvenaient, elle lui prit la main. Boruto s'agita un peu mais ne retira pas sa main.

— Tu es étrange ce soir, fit-il remarquer.

— C'est parce que je veux sortir avec t-

La jeune kunoichi voulut se gifler pour avoir répondu du tac au tac. Elle avait un très mauvais tic. Un tic qui de temps en temps lui pourrissait la vie.

Le décompte avait commencé. Les deux adolescents se dévisageaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Comme en plein combat, Sarada prit sa décision très rapidement. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Les joues brûlantes, Boruto répondit timidement. Le père de la jeune fille allait le tuer, à moins que ce soit sa mère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait bien vécu.


	12. Masqué

_Coucou, toujours merci à Fairy-Demon qui est maintenant une habituée. J'espère qu'il y aura de quoi vous régaler._

* * *

 **Masqué**

La vie de Kakashi avait changé de façon radicale. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus l'illustre génie. Il n'était que le fils d'un traître. Un moins-que-rien. De temps en temps certains osaient l'insulter bien en face. Cela il les respectait un peu plus que les autres.

La plupart se contentait de murmurer sur son passage. De vulgaires médisants. Il y avait aussi ceux qui ne disaient rien. Leur regard avait cependant un tel poids qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'ils parlent.

Puis un jour, alors que le jeune Kakashi rentrait épuisé de son entraînement, trois jeunes de son âge l'attrapèrent. Il ne les connaissait pas car il fréquentait toujours des gens plus âgés étant un génie. Ces petits cons profitèrent de son épuisement pour le taper. Avant de partir, ils inscrivent « fils de traître » sur son visage.

N'arrivant pas à enlever les inscriptions, Kakashi choisit de porter un masque.

C'était pratique un masque. Cela renforçait son côté mystérieux, ou alors il devenait plus effrayant. Ce qui était sûr c'était que chacun mettait un peu plus de temps à l'associer à son bon-à-rien de père. Il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir cacher son nom comme il cachait son visage.

En tout cas, à partir de ce jour, il commença à être autre chose que le fils de Croc Blanc. C'était le début de sa légende à lui. Le génie. Kakashi. Le ninja masqué. Voilà sa réponse à cette mauvaise nature qui lui avait donné les mêmes traits que cet homme.

Puis cet homme justement refit surface. Il s'éleva peu à peu sur l'échelle de son estime. Et pourtant il garda le masque. Ce masque faisait parti de lui, de sa légende. Et puis il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ait une attaque en croyant voir Croc Blanc au coin d'une rue. Ce masque se révéla d'ailleurs très utile, et plus d'une fois.


	13. Lame émoussée

**Lame émoussée**

Les gens étaient stupides. Soit c'était de nature, soit c'était la paix qui faisait ça, en tout cas, il y avait une recrudescence d'imbéciles. Shikadaï était toujours ahuri de constater que plus personne ne se méfiait des ninjas.

Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de leur rappeler. Chaque année, il y avait des concours entre shinobis. L'examen chûnin alternait avec un tournois par catégorie de ninjas. Ces événements servaient justement à prévenir d'éventuels opposants que les forces shinobi étaient toujours aussi menaçantes.

Malheureusement, il y avait de plus en plus de personnes qui ne voyaient cela que comme un divertissement. Et si les ninjas n'étaient plus dangereux, inutile de s'inquiéter. Non seulement ils n'étaient plus dangereux mais ils étaient source d'amusements, ils étaient amis avec le peuple, riaient et chantaient durant les rassemblements.

Même les bandeaux n'effrayaient plus. Les ninjas n'étaient que de sympathiques personnages. Ne soyez pas sur vos gardes juste parce que vous apercevez un bandeau. Voilà un conseil que sa suspecte avait choisi de suivre.

Shikadaï la rejoint et s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte menant à la salle de bain. La femme en train de se parer lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle était dans un cul de sac.

— Tu es en état d'arrestation, annonça le shinobi la voix pleine d'ennui.

Et effectivement, grâce à une simple technique, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux embués. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il semblerait qu'elle ait vraiment cru qu'il était de son côté. Pourtant, il portait toujours son bandeau frontal, si ce n'était pas un signe d'allégeance... Elle était encore plus stupide que ce qu'il croyait.


	14. Ibiki plus amour égales

_Alors là, il faut que vous me disiez si vous trouvez cela réaliste. Pour moi ce fut une révélation._

* * *

 **Ibiki + amour =**

Ino Yamanaka avait toujours été perçue comme une fille superficielle. Personne ne se méfiait de la plantureuse blonde au grand sourire. Et si personne ne s'en méfiait, cela suggérait qu'elle était une piètre kunoichi. Aussi Ibiki avait grincé des dents quand il avait du faire équipe avec elle.

Mais cette mission avait été beaucoup plus agréable grâce à Ino. Le tortionnaire ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une femme aussi intéressante. D'habitude, pour faire passer un interrogatoire, on amenait le suspect dans un pièce sombre, insonorisée avec des accessoires à portée de main.

Elle, elle était toujours en interrogatoire. Elle était passée devant l'hôtesse d'accueil. Elle lui avait dit bonjour en souriant. Elle avait déjà repéré que la femme n'était pas du coin, qu'elle était menacée et qu'elle avait fait des études poussées.

Pour cela, il lui avait suffi d'observer. Ino a juste noté son maintien, sa façon de se maquiller, son choix de bijoux, la moiteur de ses mains, sa gestuelle et l'intonation de sa voix. Ibiki ne prenait pas le temps de se soucier des petits bras.

Ino adorait cela au contraire. Sous prétexte d'une discussion de politesse, elle pouvait récolter de précieuses informations. Il suffisait d'observer les réactions. Ensuite on passait à l'interrogatoire, le vrai.

Ibiki utilisait la manière forte. Il fonçait dans le tas jusqu'à ce qu'en face, l'individu soit détruit. Ino usait la manière douce, elle piquait là où c'était le plus sensible. Les femmes étaient souvent plus perfides, avait remarqué l'expert, c'était une réponse à la sous-estimation dont elles étaient victimes.

Avec sa méthode souriante et enjouée, Ino était unique dans le département. Elle était comme un soleil sous-terrain. C'était une collègue formidable. Et une amoureuse inaccessible. Ce n'était pas si étonnant puisqu'elle était un astre.


	15. Pardon ?

_Bonjour, de retour avec plein de Kages. Pour te répondre Fairy-Demon, je pense que à cette époque, le bien de la mission était supérieur à tout. C'était la seule chose qui assurait la sécurité de l'ensemble de la population, donc les villageois ont pris cet échec volontaire comme s'il leur donnait un coup de couteau. Pour Lame Emoussée, c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête en écrivant, contente que ça ait transparu. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Pardon ?**

Le beau blond salua chaleureusement le charpentier. Il n'oublia pas de le remercier pour la longue route qu'il avait fait pour venir l'aider. Désormais seul, Naruto continua d'installer des planches pour reformer le mur. Le ninja aidait à réparer cette maison car un tsunami avait ravagé le quart de ce village portuaire.

Et s'il était seul, c'était parce qu'il s'était endormi cet après-midi et que maintenant il était en pleine forme, contrairement à ses collègues.

La commerçante qui tenait cette boutique arriva. En silence, elle se mit elle aussi à travailler. Malgré son âge avancé, elle prit les planches, et les cloua, une par une. Elle était surprise que le ninja garda sa bonne humeur en sa présence.

Du coin de l'œil, elle l'observait. Elle ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il était arrivé. D'ailleurs, même avant, elle ne faisait que cela. Il finit par se retourner pour faire face.

— Est-ce que vous me reconnaissez ?

— Oui.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle posait une question stupide. Évidemment qu'il se rappelait. Il avait huit ans et elle lui avait dit d'aller crever.

« Si seulement tu pouvais te tuer durant une de tes gamineries. »

Aujourd'hui, elle avait compris à quel point ces mots étaient violents. Comment cela avait pu lui échapper un jour ? Mais par dessus tout, elle ne comprenait pas comment lui pouvait se tenir à côté d'elle, sans haine, sans rancœur.

— Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vouloir me tuer ?

— Je pardonne, répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Un éclat de rire entre deux larmes. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire ça. Son cœur marquait trop facilement.

— J'aimerais bien apprendre, murmura doucement la femme.

Naruto sourit, il s'avança et lui présenta ses mains.

— Fermez-les yeux et dites-vous que le vrai et le faux n'existent plus, le bien et le mal non plus. Tout ce qui compte c'est d'avancer, avec ceux à qui on tient.

Timidement, elle fit un pas, puis un autre et enlaça le ninja.

— Vous ferez un grand Hokage.

Naruto lui rendit son étreinte. Il était rassuré de voir qu'il souhaitait le bonheur de tout le monde, y compris une personne qu'il avait jadis haï.


	16. Endurance

**Endurance**

L'Hokage travaillait toujours. Il ne savait plus quelle heure il était. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait tellement de choses à faire. La baby-sitter le salua, lui assurant que le nouveau né à sa charge dormait parfaitement. Il se remit à travailler.

Il y avait beaucoup à faire. Rapatrier les corps, les faire identifier, organiser les funérailles. Placer les orphelins. Éviter les représailles contre le clan Uchiha ou plutôt les contenir.

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit de nouveau. Ses deux fils s' assirent à côté de lui.

— Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Hiruzen répondit d'un signe de tête. Ces piles de papier sur la table ne représentaient rien d'insoluble.

— Papa, il faut que tu te reprennes, tout le monde compte sur toi.

— Je sais, c'est pour cela que je travaille.

Ses fils échangèrent un regard, tous les deux fronçaient les sourcils.

— Maman nous manque à tous.

Deux heures plus tard, le vieil homme alla vérifier que ce bébé à sa charge dormait toujours aussi bien. Après des premières nuits agitées, il dormait de mieux en mieux. Hiruzen s'assit et le regarda. C'était la seul chose qui lui permettait de tenir.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à perdre sa femme. Les femmes avaient d'ordinaire une espérance de vie supérieure à celle des hommes. Il n'aurait logiquement pas du se retrouver seul dans ce monde. Elle lui manquait.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il pourrait un jour ressentir un tel vide. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas endurer ça. Il avait besoin d'elle. Juste sa présence et il serait plus fort.

Que lui restait-il ? Ce bébé qui le regardait. Ses yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts, comme s'il était étonné. À moins qu'il ne soit juste curieux. Cela était suffisant pour qu'il supporte de rester seul dans ce monde. Quand il la retrouverait, elle serait ébahie par son endurance.


	17. Aimé

**Aimé**

Gaara avait tout de suite était un bon Kazekage. Il prenait toujours le temps d'écouter chacun de ses conseillers. Il délibérait ensuite seul et choisissait des réformes en conséquence et sans demi-mesure.

Malgré son jeune âge, tout le monde le respectait car ses réformes étaient appropriées et efficaces. Le poste en lui-même ne représentait pas un défi insurmontable pour le jeune homme. Le vrai défi pour lui était d'être accepté par la population.

Ils étaient encore nombreux à le prendre pour un sociopathe meurtrier. Alors Gaara avait essayé de se rapprocher d'eux. Il faisait des efforts pour dîner dans des restaurants. Il visitait les écoles et entraînait les enfants à chaque fois qu'il voyageait dans les provinces du pays du Vent. Il avait ouvert les portes de son bureau et autorisé tout le monde à prendre rendez-vous.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très fort du point de vue relationnel, Gaara souhaitait se rattraper. Il voulait détruire la haine du jinchuriki et la peur provoquée par ses exactions passées. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à voir si ses efforts avaient été récompensés.

Il était obsédé par ce que pensaient les villageois. Le reconnaissaient-ils ? Voyaient-ils qu'il était un bon Kazekage ? Ces questions ne le quittaient pas, d'autant plus qu'il allait rentrer à Suna. Il se demandait plein d'anxiété comment il serait accueilli.

Il franchit les arcades et fut surpris par la foule amassée des deux côtés de l'avenue principale. Il commença à marcher, il observa tous ces visages dont les paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Soudain quelque chose explosa.

— Bon retour Maître Kazekage !

Quelqu'un avait hurlé dans la foule et aussitôt tous se mirent à crier des remerciements et autres mots d'admiration. Une fillette s'avança et lui offrit un bouquet de fleurs avant d'enlacer timidement sa jambe.

Tous attendaient sa réaction à lui. Même s'il était épuisé par les derniers événements et par la longue marche, leurs Godaime la saisit par les épaules pour la porter à son hauteur. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Ils osèrent enfin s'avancer. Les plus jeunes se permettaient de l'enlacer avec une douceur étrange. Les autres se pressaient pour lui serrer, témoignant reconnaissance et admiration. Tous souriaient, ils n'avaient plus peur de lui.


	18. Pérennité

**Pérennité**

Kushina était assise sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon. Elle était encore entortillée dans sa couverture et attendait le retour de son amant. Il revint rapidement, torse nu et en survêtement, les mains chargées d'un plateau.

La kunoichi avait appris sa grossesse il y a deux mois, au cours d'une mission. Depuis Minato essayait chaque jour de la convaincre d'arrêter les missions mais il était bien trop tôt pour ça. De plus, sa grossesse était tenue secrète, cela n'avait aucun sens de la mettre en arrêt.

L'avantage néanmoins, c'était que son compagnon était très à l'écoute et faisait tout pour qu'elle soit bien. Elle savait qu'il avait pourtant un boulot monstre depuis qu'il avait été nommé Hokage. Il essayait d'instaurer une paix mais celle-ci était plus que bancale vu le contexte actuel.

Aujourd'hui quelque chose d'autre préoccupait la femme enceinte. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait résoudre en se contentant de réfléchir et de faire preuve de logique. Pour cette chose, elle avait besoin de Minato.

— Petit déjeuner servi !

L'Hokage grimpa sur le lit pour se glisser près de celle qu'il aimait. Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence.

— J'aimerais te demander une faveur.

— Tout ce que tu veux, sourit Minato.

— Ne dis pas ça avant d'avoir entendu ce que je veux demander, rit sa compagne. Notre bébé, je voudrais qu'il porte mon nom.

Minato hocha doucement la tête. Il connaissait le passé de sa femme, ses parents qui avaient regretté, à la mort de son frère, qu'elle ne soit qu'une fille. Il savait qu'elle venait d'un clan décimé. Son nom était la seul chose qui lui restait de sa famille.

— Et puis je suis persuadé que c'est mieux : ton nom de famille est bien plus joli que le mien.

* * *

 _PS : La naissance de Naruto me parait vraiment floue. Il est cependant plus probable que Naruto porte le nom de sa mère pour pas qu'il soit affilié au Quatrième du Nom. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi dans ce cas la grossesse de Kushina ne semblait pas être secrète. Bref, beaucoup de questions..._


	19. Commérages

_Salut ! Encore merci à Fairy-Demon, tes messages me font toujours autant plaisir. Effectivement dans Naruto il y a une quantité d'histoire en parallèle ou croisées, avec encore plus de personnages, ça doit être dure de tout exploiter en gardant un fil directeur. En cela, merci le recueil, je peux esquiver ce problème et merci M. Kishimoto d'être si prêteur. Merci aussi à tout ce qui passe incognito, si vous voyez des points à améliorer, la parole est à vous. Donc toujours pareil, le quotidien de nos chers ninjas. Bonne lecture, Maneeya._

* * *

 **Commérages**

Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Chôchô était persuadée qu'elle était trop stressée. Depuis qu'on lui avait proposé d'avoir des genins à sa charge, Sarada avait des piques d'anxiété. Pour l'aider son amie lui avait proposé un moment de détente aux bains.

Elles y retrouvaient Toka, une kunoichi de Suna et Botan qui venaient du pays de l'Eau. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien et le sujet dériva finalement sur un thème universel : les hommes.

Chô était une grande séductrice et elle détestait l'impassibilité caractéristique du légendaire Uchiha. La jolie jeune femme n'était jamais parvenue à lui arracher une expression faciale. Ses amies lui disaient d'abandonner ce stupide défi qu'elle s'était imposé.

La plantureuse kunoichi s'accrochait à son bras, pour empêcher la jeune Uchiha de fuir. Celle-ci n'appréciait pas que l'on parle encore de son père. Mais elle avait le choix entre ça, et les commentaires sur son petit-ami Boruto.

— Je te rappelle que la Kazekage est bien pire que mon père sur ce plan.

— Objection ! s'exclama Botan. Gaara a des expressions faciales.

— Je confirme, il a déjà regardé dans mon décolleté, les informa Chô.

— Viens-tu de dire que tu voulais que mon père te matte ?

Chô éclata de rire, sans aucune gêne.

— Je dis simplement que son manque d'expression m'exaspère. C'est comme s'il était au dessus de tout. Le genre de gars qui dit _Non, moi je ne me branle jamais, c'est tellement impersonnel_.

— _Avoir la gaule, je connais pas_ , renchérit Toka morte de rire.

— C'est clair que ton père n'aurait jamais ça en tête, se moqua Sarada.

Cela ne marchait pas sur Chôchô. Elle était décomplexée sur presque tout. Elle ne maternait que ses coéquipiers. Allant jusqu'à juger leurs petites amies comme si c'était ses brus.


	20. Respect

_Temporellement, je le situe quand Himawari (leur fille) a sept ou huit ans. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Respect**

Hinata lisait. Cela faisait trois heures et elle se sentait trop épuisée pour continuer à attendre ainsi. Elle laissa donc une note pour son mari, lui disant de la réveiller quand il arriverait. Dans deux semaines, il y aurait l'Examen Chûnin, de nouveau à Konoha, et le chef du village devait veiller à assurer la sécurité.

Effectivement, son mari rentra dans les environs de quatre heures du matin. Il ne marchait pas droit car il lui manquait deux nuits de sommeil. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques micro-siestes grâce à ses clones. En voyant le mot de sa femme, il se retient de soupirer. Il n'était vraiment pas en mesure de discuter.

Il la réveilla quand même car cette note l'inquiétait. Sa femme était très généreuse. Elle n'aurait pas laissé une telle note si elle ne pensait pas que c'était important. Elle prenait toujours soin de le ménager.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand il la réveilla. Elle regarda immédiatement le réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

— Tu veux te reposer un peu avant qu'on discute ?

— Non, par contre je veux bien que tu me laisses deux minutes pour que je trouve quelque chose à manger.

Hinata sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Fais vite.

Naruto loua une fois de plus sa femme. Elle était extraordinaire. Il revint rapidement, avec un sandwich fait en quatrième vitesse.

— Je compte reprendre les missions.

— Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as faite changer d'avis ?

— Himawari m'a dit quelque chose d'un peu... gênant. Mais j'y pensais déjà depuis quelque temps. J'adore nos enfants et c'est super de les voir grandir. Mais je me suis tant battue pour atteindre ce niveau et ce statut, je peux pas tout laisser s'écrouler. Tu m'en veux ?

— Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir Hinata. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que t'as sorti Himawari ? ça m'intrigue réellement.

— Je préfère pas, murmura la femme en enlaçant son bras.

— Ton retour tombe à pique en tout cas, il manque des ninjas pour assurer la sécurité.


	21. Innocence

**Innocence**

Itachi adorait aller chercher son petit frère à l'Académie. C'était le seul moyen de parvenir à mettre des visages sur les noms prononcés par celui-ci. De plus, son jeune frère était toujours touché de l'attention. Il ne devrait pas. Il n'y avait rien de plus naturel selon lui.

Malheureusement, leur père avait le cœur pourri et ses yeux n'étaient réceptifs qu'à la vengeance, et donc à la puissance. Si sa relation avec son père était si chaotique, c'était certainement parce que l'ANBU souhaitait utiliser ses capacités pour protéger les populations.

Les innocents ne devaient pas pâtir des ambitions des puissants ninjas. Fugaku ne saisissait pas le concept. C'était normal. Il n'avait jamais été cherché Sasuke à l'Académie. Il aurait vu ce qu'est l'innocence.

Ces enfants tous différents les uns des autres. Ils ne définissaient pas le monde par ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal mais par ce qui est agréable et ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas.

L'innocence ne connaissait pas le sens du mot _conséquence_. Elle ne connaissait pas non plus _ennemi_. Ni _sacrifice_. Et uniquement en temps de guerre, elle commençait à entrevoir la signification du mot _paix_. Il était hélas trop tard. Elle était pris dans l'engrenage.

L'innocence ne savait pas déterminer la responsabilité. La guerre était dangereuse, pas parce qu'elle tuait des gens mais plutôt parce qu'elle créait toujours plus de tueurs. Voilà pourquoi l'innocence ne devait pas connaître la guerre. Pour que dans la tête de ces petites têtes blondes, tuer reste horrible, que ce soit ami ou ennemi.

Son époque à lui n'était pas si lointaine et pourtant il se souvenait que très peu se rendait compte qu'ils étaient des assassins. Au contraire, ils se voyaient comme des héros, ce qu'ils faisaient était juste donc bien.

Il allait protéger cette innocence. Ils pourraient s'ouvrir au monde chacun à leur manière, à leur rythme. C'était vrai qu'ils ne seraient plus de dociles soldats mais ils auraient conscience de chacun de leur acte, quel qu'il soit.


	22. Ségrégation

_Ici je le situe dans le futur le plus loin possible ; c'est vraiment quand la nouvelle génération est bien adulte, pas avant leur trente ans._

* * *

 **Ségrégation**

Inojin était devenu ninja sans vraiment y penser. Ses deux parents l'étaient. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il marchait à peine que ses parents lui apprenaient à donner un coup de poing.

Pour lui être ninja c'était d'abord étendre ses capacités. Un moyen d'être bon et super balèze. Puis plus il avait progressé, plus il avait pris conscience des contraintes imposées à un ninja.

Être doué ou puissant n'était pas la première qualité recherchée. Un shinobi devait d'abord savoir différencier le bien et le mal. Certains stagnaient à des bas postes car ils étaient trop influençables. Ensuite il était nécessaire qu'un ninja ait le contrôle total sur sa personne. Pas de crise de panique. Pas de crise de jalousie meurtrière. Pas de technique incontrôlée.

Voilà pourquoi les shinobis paraissaient toujours très fades. La plupart choisissaient de filtrer chacune de leurs émotions. Quand ils souriaient, cela équivalait à un éclat de rire.

Puis il y avait une autre catégorie : ceux qui ne retenaient que les sentiments négatifs – les responsables des folies. Inojin faisait partie de cette catégorie.

Il rejetait ce qui ne lui convenait pas et continuait à vivre. Comme si de rien était. Ainsi il avait construit sa vie, une vie bien remplie, jamais teintée de regrets malgré de multiples erreurs commises.

Puis il avait eu un enfant. Puis il l'avait perdu. Il se retrouvait maintenant devant le cercueil de celle qu'il aimait. Le vase débordait.

Il pensa à son ancienne professeure Miraï. Elle lui avait appris à évacuer. Malheureusement pour lui, son vase était trop plein. Cela n'avait plus aucune utilité. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était la peine ou la rage qui se faisait le plus ressentir. Il n'avait pas la réponse et cela l'énervait d'autant plus.


	23. Merveilles

_Pour celui là pas besoin d'introduction par contre, sachez qu'il m'a fait complètement craqué. Merci à Axelanderya pour son gentil message. Bonne lecture, Maneeya._

* * *

 **Merveilles**

Sa mère lui avait dit qu'avoir des enfants était merveilleux. Elle lui avait menti. Assis sur ses tibias, Mikoto jurait mentalement. Son mari à côté d'elle avait le visage fermé. Comme toujours.

Elle était presque étonnée quand elle se disait qu'elle avait eu deux fils avec lui. Elle n'aurait même pas le plaisir de voir Sasuke genin. Merveilleux.

Regrettait-elle les choix qu'elle avait faits ? Après tout, nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place dans la politique et que elle, précisément, suivait docilement l'imposant Fugaku. S'ils savaient. Jamais.

Jamais elle ne leur pardonnerait. Ils avaient insulté son clan, craché sur son nom et sali l'honneur des Uchiha morts à cause de Kyubi. S'ils savaient. Sa rage avait été étouffée mais les braises étaient toujours rougeoyantes. Ils savaient.

Ils s'étaient servi de son fils à elle. Ces charognards. Ses fils à elle. Ils portaient son nom. Ils ont osé s'approprier son fils aîné et l'éloigner définitivement de son cadet. C'était forcément de leur faute. Celui à qui elle a donné vie allait la tuer.

Elle sentait sa présence derrière elle, et l'odeur du sang sur lui. Si c'était son fils le responsable, alors elle le serait tout autant. Merveilleux. Elle avait naïvement pensé que la famille était au dessus de tout. Et ce petit la trahissait. Et dire qu'elle lui avait donné le sein. Merveilleux.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Mikoto espéra qu'il ferait payer les coupables. Elle souhaita que ces fils n'oublient jamais. Puisqu'ils ne devaient rester qu'eux, qu'ils n'oublient aucun des membres de leur famille. Que les coupables paient. Que leur sang coule comme avait coulé le sang de sa famille. Et que ses fils ne prononcent plus jamais son nom car désormais, elle n'entretenait plus aucun lien avec eux.

— Finissons-en.


	24. Polichinelle

**Polichinelle**

Les six adultes étaient attablés dans une auberge. Ino, la plus enceinte des femmes présentes, était penchée vers l'Akimichi. Elle piochait dans son assiette, c'était là seulement qu'il y avait de la bonne nourriture. Chôji fronçait les sourcils et la fusillait du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le dérangeant elle lui répondait avec ses yeux de biche.

Leurs amis et compagnon respectif mangeait aussi. Mis à part Karui qui était affalée sur la table. Elle avait l'air d'être malade car elle supportait mal toutes les odeurs du restaurant. Elle restait les yeux fixés sur son mari, inconscient de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir manger avec appétit.

Temari était la seule qui ne semblait pas du tout affectée par sa grossesse. Elle était assise en tailleur et discutait sans aucune gêne avec son mari et Saï. De temps en temps, elle avait un geste de fatigue qui inquiétait Shikamaru.

Saï se pencha doucement vers la femme avachie à sa droite.

— Tu vas bien ? osa-t-il lui demander.

— Ta femme me fait rager. Huit mois et elle est toujours rayonnante alors que j'en ai trois et je je suis déjà dégueulasse. S'il te plaît, bande-moi les yeux.

Saï rit doucement, il était vrai que la grossesse de sa femme avait eu très peu d'impact sur sa vie. Elle n'avait toujours pas arrêté les missions.

À la fin du repas les messieurs sortirent fumer. Ce n'était qu'une excuse pour prendre l'air et se retrouver entre hommes. Shikamaru se retint de soupirer devant la mine contrariée de sa femme. Elle prenait de mauvais tiques maternels.

Alors qu'ils discutaient posément, un bruit sourd et bref les fit sursauter. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ino maintenait un homme au sol par une simple prise. Karui avait cloué un homme au mur. Temari portait un homme par le cou, un autre assommé sous le pied. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils inquiétés ?


	25. De Uchiha

_Déjà merci pour vos messages, ils me font très plaisir. Je continuerai ce recueil tant que l'inspiration est là (si j'ai oublié votre personnage préféré vous pouvez plaidez sa cause). Pour Fairy-Demon, rien ne dit que Hinata n'est plus opérationnelle mais puisqu'à chaque fois on la voit en vêtement civil en train de se balader avec sa fille, ça a été ma conclusion. Et puisque tout est possible, restons sur nos gardes avec ces jeunes gens !_

 _Ici c'est après la Quatrième Guerre, bonne lecture Maneeya._

* * *

 **De Uchiha**

Sasuke avait de nombreux admirateurs. Il y prêtait très peu attention. La plupart n'était d'aucune utilité. Udon pouvait ainsi s'estimer chanceux d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention du survivant Uchiha.

Pas qu'il soit plus utile que les autres aux yeux du ténébreux, simplement qu'Udon était historien. Et un de ses plus gros travaux traitait du clan Uchiha. Comme partout, il y avait du bon et du mauvais. Et bien entendu, Sasuke, noble Uchiha, avait préféré le bon au mauvais.

Udon était devenu historien quand une amie lui avait demandé son avis sur le contre-rendu d'un affrontement. Stratège, cette tache était tout à fait à sa hauteur. Ensuite, Naruto avait dépêché plusieurs personnes pour rétablir les vérités historiques.

Il avait pu voyager, rencontrer pleins de nouvelles personnes. Mais quand il avait voulu comprendre son idole et l'estime qu'il avait pour son clan, il n'avait rencontré que des vieux parchemins poussiéreux. Il avait descellé de vielles archives que certains auraient préféré brûler.

Il avait mis à nue la façon de penser des Uchiha. L'amour. L'amour passion. L'amour haineux. Sasuke n'aimait pas cela. Cela lui correspondait certainement trop.

Souvent on demandait aux historiens des biographies. De un, ce n'était pas leur rôle. De deux, c'était interdit. Udon aurait pourtant pu. Il connaissait tellement bien le séduisant ténébreux qu'il était en empathie constante avec.

Tout le monde n'était cependant pas animé de bonne intention alors il gardait tout pour lui. Et Udon pouvait continuer d'admirer l'Uchiha. Il se fichait que celui-ci ne l'aime pas. Son manque d'expression faciale ne l'étonnait plus. Il avait son respect. Il ne souhaitait pas autre chose.


	26. Emancipée

**Émancipée**

Son père avait certainement l'une des voix les plus méprisantes du monde. Elle ne connaissait personne qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Avec une intonation, il arrivait à la rabaisser. À l'entendre il était inadmissible qu'elle s'entraîne avec une Akimichi.

Même si son regard était inexpressif, Sarada savait qu'il attendait beaucoup d'elle. Il était comme tous les autres. Il croyait que les Uchiha étaient supérieurs aux autres. Mais Sarada n'avait jamais été la plus forte.

Elle faisait partie des meilleurs. Elle avait des facilités. Elle s'entraînait constamment. Elle avait développé ses sharigans parce que tout le monde attendait cela d'elle mais ce n'était pas l'axe autour duquel s'axait son entraînement.

Elle n'avait pas plus envie que cela d'être associé à ce clan. Elle savait qu'elle avait un oncle, que son père avait tué, et qui était considéré comme un héros, et aussi des grands-parents, que son oncle avait tué, et qui prévoyaient un coup d'état contre Sadaime.

Cela ne correspondait pas exactement à son idéal de la famille. Et puis elle savait pourquoi elle n'était pas aussi puissante que son père ou son oncle, elle ne haïssait ni aimait personne comme eux avaient pu le faire. Et cela lui convenait.

Elle faisait quand même partie des ninjas les plus fort de sa génération, elle était un élément constant et viable. Tout comme Chôchô. Elle avait déjà eu honte d'être du même niveau que son amie. À l'époque, elle éprouvait un complexe d'infériorité devant la puissante et plantureuse kunoichi.

Maintenant elle en avait fini avec tout cela. Elle était pas une Uchiha pure souche mais cela lui convenait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'apparaître comme un génie. D'ailleurs, cela lui aurait été impossible.

Elle était la fille de deux héros de guerre, peu importe les prouesses qu'elle ferait, cela n'aurait rien d'extraordinaire. D'après eux, ce serait tout simplement génétique.

Alors qu'il garde son mépris, pensa-t-elle en passant devant lui sans lui répondre. Elle allait s'entraîner avec Chôchô. Et elle serait autre chose que sa fille.


	27. Rêve

**Rêve**

Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Il avait atteint son vieil objectif : reformer les Sept Épéistes de la Brume. Les membres ne venaient plus forcément du pays de l'Eau, ils étaient que des passionnés et des spécialistes, triés sur le volet. Leur statut était plus honorifique qu'autre chose dans la situation actuelle.

Libre, l'épéiste était retourné à son ancien village, dans les environs de Kiri. Il avait participé à l'installation de la paix. Même s'il savait en rire, il connaissait parfaitement la réputation sanguinaire qui les suivait. La nouvelle paix permettrait à tout le monde de voyager et de faire connaissance ce qui était censé briser automatiquement les préjugés.

Malgré cela, certaines étiquettes avaient la vie dure. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de blagues qu'il avait entendu sur « ces sauvages de Kiri ». La bonne nouvelle, c'était que maintenant les gens en riaient au lieu de s'offusquer. Et pourtant ils n'étaient pas les pires.

Suigestu avait déjà fréquenté ces femmes de Konoha. Certaines auraient pu faire passer Kisame pour un ange. Sous leurs rires et leur bonne humeur, elles étaient autant des shinobis qu'eux. D'ailleurs ils en prenaient peu à peu conscience au fur des missions en équipe.

Alors la réputation de Kiri n'avait plus besoin d'être défendu et lui s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait des missions mais rien d'assez prenant. Il s'emmerdait. Ses rêves étaient réalisés, n'ayant plus d'idée l'Hotsuki alla piocher chez les autres. Lui aussi allait œuvrer pour la paix.

Cependant l'ennui était toujours présent même s'il pouvait maintenant être fier de ses occupations. Il finit par prendre en charge des gamins à qui il enseigna sa nouvelle volonté. Sa vie était bien moins ennuyante ainsi.

Ses genins avaient mis son cœur dans une voiturette de montagnes russes. Exactement comme elle savait le faire.


	28. Triple menace

**Triple menace**

Sarada n'hésitait jamais à rejoindre Boruto dans sa chambre. Ce n'était même pas romantique souvent Mitsuki était là, il dormait sur le canapé de la chambre du jeune homme. Le lendemain, ils descendaient petit-déjeuner et tout le monde les accueillait à bras ouverts. La famille de Boruto, bien que celui-ci s'en plaigne souvent, était toujours très chaleureuse.

Puis Sarada s'était mise à sortir avec le jeune blond. Encore jeune, elle avait envoyé Mitsuki dormir avec Boruto pour qu'elle puisse dormir sur le canapé. Elle avait trop peur de dormir près de lui maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Puis ils avaient vieilli. Et leur relation avait évolué d'année en année.

Leur coéquipier avait senti qu'il était temps de s'éclipser. Sarada avait de nouveau rejoint son petit-ami au pieu. Tous les deux étaient assez timides alors ils se contentaient de laisser traîner leurs mais et de dormir enlacés.

Mais parfois, souvent ces derniers temps d'ailleurs, le désir montait et ils se laissaient aller. Aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Et Himawari débarqua sans prévenir. Dès qu'elle les vit en sous-vêtements, elle s'excusa et repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Malheureusement c'était suffisant pour que Boruto lui fasse une scène comme il savait le faire. Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas, marmonnant qu'il était en train de mourir de honte et qu'il était mal d'avoir osé. Oui d' « avoir osé ».

Sarada sentit sa rage pulser fortement. Elle attrapa son amoureux par le cou et lui dit rudement :

— La prochaine fois que tu as honte de ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, c'est moi qui te saignerait.

Sa seule réponse fut de cligner des yeux. Toujours énervée, elle se rhabilla vite fait bien fait.

— Sarada, l'appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme était assis sur le bord de son lit, il se tripotait les mains mal à l'aise.

— Tu es très jolie comme ça. Et je suis très fier de sortir avec toi.

Il rougissait.


	29. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Tenten se dit qu'ils formaient le gang des célibataires. Ils étaient ceux qui prenaient les discussions à propos de la grossesse pour des sketchs. Ils étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas de couvre-feu.

Elle avait un peu bu alors Lee avait un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Kiba continuait à boire, accompagné de Shino, sur qui l'alcool ne semblait avoir aucun effet. Le quatuor profitait de cette fin de soirée. Néanmoins, les deux intrus finirent par partir.

Kiba, qui contrairement à la norme dans leur gang, était marié, partit justement retrouvé sa femme. Celle-ci lui ressemblait. Elle était simple, enjoué et avait la même vision de la vie. Même si elle avait une maladie génétique qui avait mis fin à sa carrière de shinobi.

Lee se leva aussitôt pour faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Il avait envie de partir depuis le début. En fait, il n'avait même pas envie de venir. Sa présence n'était due qu'à l'insistance de Tenten. Même présent, il avait passé les trois quarts de la soirée, les yeux dans le vide.

Sa femme était morte en couche et il était difficile de faire son deuil, et d'être un bon père tout en continuant à travailler.

Tenten s'affala sur la table après leur départ. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son ami. Elle ne savait même pas si elle lui était utile ou non.

— Il se force à vivre, c'est bon signe, fit observer Shino qui n'avait aucun mal à deviner ses pensées.

Il la connaissait assez bien pour cela. Il l'avait aidée à passer les tests d'aptitudes psychologiques pour reprendre ses fonctions. Il pouvait dire qu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle lui sourit et l'enlaça gauchement. Sur le bout des doigts, il n'existait pas d'expression plus adéquate.

C'était rassurant de fréquenter Shino. Il était le seul célibataire dont la vie n'était pas mélo-dramatique. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en mêle bien sûr.


	30. Inconnus

**Inconnus**

Suigestu regarda la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Que des maisons, des maisons tristes, abîmées par le temps, certaines parties n'étaient plus que cendres et la végétation s'était infiltrée partout. Il ne comprenait pas que Karin vive ici.

Elle disait qu'elle s'y sentait bien. C'était étrange mais c'était Karin. Il lui proposa de nouveau de déménager. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

— Tu ne t'ennuies pas ici ?

— Je sais m'occuper.

— N'empêche que c'est sinistre de rester seul comme ça.

— Venant de quelqu'un qui considère que son épée est vivante, cela n'a aucune valeur.

Elle était toujours cynique avec lui. Il lui rendait la pareil. Ils avaient du mal à communiquer autrement. Et pourtant ils se rendait visite dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

— Il paraît que tu es devenu une bonne kunoichi.

— Qui dit ça ?

— Le type avec les cheveux qui pointent, le prof de ton amoureux.

— Oh Kakashi, on a fait une mission y'a pas longtemps. La preuve que je sais fréquenter des êtres vivants.

Suigestu lui offrit son sourire carnassier.

— Mais toi tu sais que je ne suis pas une kunoichi. Je suis simplement capable de me rendre utile.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait arrêté de l'insulter quand il avait découvert qu'elle le faisait suffisamment elle-même.

— Ah oui ? Si tu veux on se fait un petit combat, on verra si tu as raison.

— Mais bien sûr.

Suigestu se laissa tomber sur le parquet. Le ciel sombre et plein d'étoiles était beaucoup plus agréable à regarder que les maisons dévastées.

— Tu ferais une bonne professeur.

Elle se retourna vers lui, elle voulait voir les expressions de son visage.

— Moi je suis devenu senseï il y a quelque mois. Même Orochimaru s'est trouvé une élève.

— Pauvre gamine.

— C'est la fille de l'Hokage mais apparemment elle a toujours son esprit critique.

Orochimaru qui enseignait cette gamine, Sasuke qui vivait paisiblement, l'un comme l'autre n'était pas opprimé par la culpabilité, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de leurs casseroles. Pour elle c'était le contraire.

Alors qu'elle le croyait endormi, il se releva et se mit à marcher.

— Suis-moi si tu veux rencontrer ta future élève.


	31. Obstination

_Je reviens pour vous prouver que je n'ai pas abandonné même si j'ai un petit défaut d'inspiration ces derniers temps. Fairy-Demon : Tu as mis un mot sur le truc qui donne à Hinata une dégaine si bizarre ! Cela tombe bien, Sarada revient (certes un petit peu moins mignonne). Les circonstances de la mort de la femme de Lee sont floues mais il semble effectivement être un papa célibataire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont témoignée leur soutient ! Bonne lecture, Maneeya._

* * *

 **Obstination**

Sakura sortit précipitamment de son bureau quand elle entendit une porte exploser. Elle savait que cela venait d'un combat. Elle surprit Boruto et Sarada face à face. Ils étaient en position de combat, à deux doigts de poursuivre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une de leurs houleuses discussions prenaient fin avec des coups.

— Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ?

Boruto recula doucement, il s'excusa et partit rapidement. Elle vit sa fille soupirer tout en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. Sarada avait les larmes aux yeux.

— La dispute a été violente ?

La jeune fille se mordilla le bout des doigts.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il est con, et cela m'énerve.

Cette réplique fit sourire sa mère. Cela était tellement représentatif de Sarada.

— Ça vous ferait peut-être du bien de discuter au lieu de partir au quart de tour.

— Le dialogue est la clef du couple, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua la jeune Uchiha.

— Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Tu sais que je trouve que vous formez un beau couple. Mais là tu vas très mal, et je sais que lui aussi est dans le même état.

— Il a plutôt intérêt, murmura-t-elle.

— Un jour, vous vous en lasserez certainement. Mais si tu veux l'aider, ne lui donne pas l'impression de lui tourner le dos.

Malheureusement sa fille ne réagit pas beaucoup à ces mots. Son regard était vague. Elle ne voulait pas que Boruto l'associe à sa mère que ça la faisait parfois réagir stupidement. Ils avançaient ainsi, complètement décalés mais toujours contents de se retrouver à certains moments.

Malgré toutes les contradictions de leur relation, ils ne se voyaient pas l'un sans l'autre. Après tout ils étaient de la même équipe et une équipe, c'est comme une famille, pas moyen de s'en débarrasser.

— Alors tu vas faire quoi par rapport à Boruto ?

— Bah attendre qu'il vienne s'excuser.

Sakura se retint de soupirer et partit sans demander son reste.


	32. Mariage

**Mariage**

Ino rentrait du travail. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre où elle apercevait de la lumière. Depuis quelques semaines, Saï et elle avaient quasiment emménagé ensemble. Effectivement, elle trouva son petit ami assis sur le bord du lit, la tête entre les mains.

Il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar.

La jeune femme se précipita vers lui, le secoua doucement.

— Saï dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est toujours le même cauchemar ?

— Ce n'est pas mon prénom, répondit-il sans bouger.

Sa voix était un murmure et il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois. Il avait à peine conscience de sa présence. Paniquée, Ino le secoua fortement. Elle retira les mains qui lui cachaient le visage en tirant sur ses avant-bras. La belle kunoichi alla même jusqu'à lui mettre une claque.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent enfin sur elle avec surprise.

— Ma douce, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

— Saï, il faut que tu me parles, je suis là pour t'aider.

— Saï n'est pas mon nom.

Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme voulait qu'elle sache. Après tout, elle était tellement merveilleuse qu'elle l'accepterait. Lui, sans nom, assassin et fratricide. Elle lui offrirait son amour comme s'il le méritait.

Il voulait être capable d'en faire de même. Il voulait réussir à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, des émotions qu'il avait cachées, des noms qu'il avait porté. Il voulait avoir une vie entière, comme elle. Une vie avec des liens, toutes sortes de liens.

Cette nuit, Saï oublia que sa petite-amie était épuisée, et que le lendemain, elle avait de nouveau une harassante journée. Il oublia ces détails et la monopolisa toute la nuit. Il lui parla de chacun de ses souvenirs ils n'avaient rien de charmants mais elle s'en doutait déjà.

Elle l'écoutait tendrement. Lui caressait les cheveux ou le bras. Elle unifiait toues ses vies.

 _NB : C'est un de mes préférés, ai-je de quoi être un petit peu fière?_


	33. Amis ?

**Amis ?**

Le nombre d'ennemis avait diminué. Leur calibre aussi généralement. Et pourtant, les ninjas travaillaient toujours en équipe. À deux, trois ou cinq, le travail était plus divertissant.

Il n'y avait rien de plus faux. Les missions étaient toujours aussi chiantes. Parfois il y en avait un qui s'emmerdait sévère même. Quel gâchis de bloquer ainsi des shinobis.

Chôchô s'était toujours dit qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Les administrateurs faisaient parfois preuve d'une stupidité inimaginable. À cette époque, elle ne savait pas à quel point la rage d'un shinobi pouvait être sourde. Elle ne connaissait pas le désir de meurtre. Le risque que représentait un ninja quémandant la justice.

Là où le commun des mortels disait « untel ne devrait pas vivre », le shinobi donnait réalité à ces mots. Et une personne se retrouvait entre quatre planches au lieu d'être enfermé entre quatre murs.

Chôchô venait de comprendre. Assise sur son lit qu'elle ne voyait plus, elle allait enfin traquer celui qui l'avait humiliée et lui avait ôté la vue. Elle était impatiente, elle avait prévu qu'il souffrirait.

Et pourtant le plan qu'elle était en train de mettre au point n'avait pas cet horrible énergumène comme victime. Son équipe, ses coéquipiers qui l'avaient toujours soutenue et sauvée, qu'elle avait toujours soutenus et sauvés ce seraient eux les victimes.

Elle en était navrée mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle les aimait. Priant pour qu'ils le sachent, elle leur sourit comme si elle n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. C'était difficile d'être ninja.

Tant de puissances, tant de savoirs, amassés juste pour qu'ils obéissent. L'essence même du shinobi était tellement bancale qu'il avait valu mettre en place des principes et une morale. C'était joli.

C'était surtout inutile face à la rage qui l'animait. À peine suffisant pour qu'elle se sente coupable maintenant qu'elle se retournait contre son équipe.


	34. Requin

_Je suis désolé de poster aussi peu, le manque d'inspiration est difficile à gérer. Encore merci d'être toujours là pour lire, et un grand merci à Fairy-Demon, toujours au rendez-vous. Pour que vous puissiez vous situez pour ce qui va suivre, c'est après le coup d'état qui a échoué contre le 4e Mizukage (avant que Kisame rejoigne l'Akatsuki). Bonne lecture, Maneeya._

* * *

 **Requin**

Il pleuvait. C'était normal vu le lieu. Ici il pleuvait tout le temps. Parfois c'était annoncé par d'imposants nuages gris. Proverbialement, cela alternait avec un fort orage. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois que Kisame voyait la météo avec autant de lucidité. Il se sentait même stupide de ne pas l'avoir constaté plus tôt.

Le pays de la Brume était comme sa météo terne, gris, lourd, et épuisant. Les rares éclaircies précédaient de gargantuesques précipitations. Et dès que l'on pensait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire... on découvrait que si.

Kiri était soumis à la pluie, au sang et aux corrompus. Peu importe les nobles qu'il y avait, leur nombre était dérisoire et tôt ou tard, ils pourriraient comme les autres. Kisame ne les laisserait jamais faire. Il ne se laisserait pas asphyxier.

Kiri aurait du l'aduler. Plus jamais il ne trouvera un soldat aussi puissant que loyal. Un vrai soldat dont le sang des victimes n'abrutissaient pas le fleuve de l'âme. La mission est seule à avoir de l'importance. La mort n'est pas un danger mais une assurance. Il manquera à Kiri.

Tout le monde avait raison à son sujet : Kisame était un monstre. Il n'était pas humain, il refusait ses passions. Cela lui avait fait tuer deux camarades et son mentor. Mal nécessaire.

Nécessaire pour la mission. Nécessaire pour Kiri. Nécessaire pour toute une population. Ceux qui s'en plaignaient n'étaient que des égoïstes. Qui oserait lutter contre le bien commun ?

Kisame s'était longtemps battu pour le bien de Kiri. Très longtemps et cela ne lui avait rien offert. Aucun retour sur investissement. Il aurait tout fait pour sauver son pays. Y amener une éclaircie. Peut-être même permettre à quelqu'un de voir un arc-en-ciel.

Il aurait tout fait. Kiri était un cas désespéré. Et quand un cas était désespéré, il fallait l'abandonner. L'abandonner et en trouver un autre. Un mieux, qui ne le décevrait pas.


	35. Attention

**Attention**

Sasuke faisait ce qu'il devait faire pas ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il éprouvait une certaine affection pour la gamine, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller la voir. Pour elle comme pour lui. Il s'est cependant laissé convaincre par les civilisés.

Il pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital et vit la jeune fille assise en pleine lecture. Elle était assise d'une façon très bizarre et pas du tout poli. Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant. Il n'osait pas s'asseoir.

— Tu te remets bien de tes blessures ?

— Il paraît. Mais vu ce qu'ils me donnent à manger, je vais pas tarder à mourir de faim.

Tel un magicien, l'Uchiha sortit une boite de sa cape. Impatiente, Himawari laissa tomber son livre et fit claquer ses baguettes. Il la regarda plusieurs minutes. Elle n'avait pas l'air traumatisé.

Cela ne signifiait rien. Après avoir été séquestrée et torturée, il aurait été normal qu'elle le soit.

— C'est bon ton truc.

Elle n'aurait cependant rien d'irréversible. Son seul souvenir serait bientôt ses cheveux qui avaient poussé. Elle les couperait tout aussi vite.

— Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu t'appelles Himawari ?

— Ben parce que mes parents ont des goûts douteux.

Sasuke choisit de l'ignorer.

— Comme le tournesol, tu te tournes vers le soleil, vers la lumière.

La jeune fille arrêta de manger et le regarda, le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu ne me crois pas ?

— Je trouve étrange que tu te souviennes tout à coup que t'es mon parrain.

— J'essaie de me rendre utile.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

— En vérifiant que je suis pas folle, je ne le suis pas. Il n'y a que les mecs qui pètent une durite si on les caresses autrement que dans le sens du poil. Sans vouloir te vexer. Pour moi, ça a été une mission comme une autre. Je suis là pour ça.

Sasuke ne cligna pas des yeux. Pourtant il était surpris par ses mots. Malgré tout, il était qu'un shinobi arrive à ce degré de détachement.

— Tu portes bien ton nom.

Himawari finit de manger devant le regard inexpressif de son parrain, toujours debout. De temps en temps, elle lui posait une question. Il ne rechignait pas à répondre.


	36. Goût du travail bien fait

**Goût du travail bien fait**

Parfois, on voyait deux kunoichi qui prenaient le thé en terrasse en plein après-midi. Elles avaient le sourire aux lèvres et discutaient dans une bonne humeur idyllique. À coup sûr, elles parlaient papier peint, aménagements domestiques, vêtements ou vie de famille. De quoi pouvaient-elles parler d'autres avec des sourires si lumineux ?

Sakura souriait parce que le soleil sur sa peau lui faisait toujours cet effet. Et elle n'avait aucun mal à évoquer ce prisonnier, qu'elle avait du soigner, avec bonne humeur. Certes c'était énervant qu'elle ne puisse déterminer si ce pseudo-patient était fou ou s'il faisait semblant pour éviter la prison.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Tout le monde avait peur de finir en prison. Hinata en avait pris la direction il y a quatre ans et certains disaient qu'ils préféraient les cachots d'Ibiki. À croire que le petit ange des Hyuga recelait finalement de cruauté.

Elle s'en débarrassait au boulot et pouvait ainsi garder sa puritaine de réputation intacte. Sakura en était jalouse. Au contraire elle devait se comporter bien à l'hôpital. Elle devait même être impeccable. Ino s'amusait certainement plus qu'elle.

De temps en temps, elle avait des missions hors du village mais le plus souvent elle était chargée des interrogatoires ou supervisée des missions de renseignement. La difficulté était sur la longue durée mais Ino avait l'endurance mentale pour.

Et c'était justement à elle que Sakura demandait de l'aide pour déterminer si ce blessé était bel et bien fou. La belle blonde était habituée aux menteurs et aux bluffeurs. Elle les reconnaissait de loin. Et elle adorait cela.

Ino adorait son métier. Évidement qu'elle en parlait avec le sourire. Peu importe qu'elle utilise parfois des méthodes douteuses elle aussi, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Les mauvaises actions étaient punies. Les bonnes étaient récompensées. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Elles étaient des kunoichi.


	37. Traître

_En lien avec 22.Ségrégation._

 **Traître**

Un jour de deuil n'est pas un jour de repos. Inojin était encore à pleurer devant la tombe de sa femme, les pieds dans la boue, accompagné de ses deux amis et eux avançaient déjà vers leur prochaine mission.

Eux aussi étaient en deuil pourtant. C'était leur amie qui avait trouvé la mort aussi brutalement. Dans le cercueil il n'y avait que des morceaux. Au moins elle était morte en héros. Elle aurait largement préféré être vivante. La mort c'était complètement naze.

L'Hokage leur demanda d'un signe de main d'attendre qu'il finisse de lire un rapport. Il avait assisté à l'enterrement mais avait du partir rapidement. Il avait des obligations. Eux aussi. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient là.

Boruto et Himawari avaient le visage fermé. C'était douloureux de les voir ainsi bien que ce soit une situation relativement normal.

— J'ai une mission pour vous.

Les traits de sa fille se teintèrent d'agacement. Ils n'aimaient pas faire équipe ensemble.

— Il faut surveiller Inojin.

Himawari pinça les lèvres.

— Tu te fous de nous ? grogna son fils. Tu vois pas dans quel état il est ?

— C'est justement pour cela qu'il faut le surveiller.

Les mots étaient dures. Pas plus que la réalité certes, mais ses enfants semblaient avoir du à les accepter. Voyant que Boruto allait de nouveau le contredire, il ajouta :

— Soit tu le surveilles maintenant, soit tu l'exécuteras quand il sera un nukenin.

Himawari lui attrapa le bras et le traîna dehors.

— Ne faisons pas comme si nous avions le choix.

Sa petite sœur était doublement en deuil. Boruto inspira doucement, longuement cela ne l'aida pas. Pour la première fois, il eut honte de son métier. Même lorsqu'il était devenu un assassin, il n'avait pas éprouvé ce malaise.

Il était maintenant un traître. Le statut le plus honteux. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour l'éviter. Tant pis. Sa mission était de trahir son ami.


	38. Héros

Je m'excuse de mon manque de publication mais comme j'ai un peu décroché de Naruto, l'inspiration tarde à me parvenir. Je suis toujours contente de recevoir vos messages et j'espère que cela vous plait. Ici, on va à Kumo. Bonne lecture, Maneeya.  
NB : Dans une précédente version il était écrit Kiri, c'était une erreur de ma part aujourd'hui modifiée. Merci.

* * *

 **Héros**

Ils étaient adulés. Adulés car ils avaient semé la mort. La mort de l'Hokage deuxième du nom. Enfin son sang avait coulé. Kumo devait fêter cet événement. Heureux événement. Konoha en deuil. Enfin ils éprouvaient de la douleur.

Les victimes éclair prenaient corps, enfin vengés. Les yeux des enfants de Konoha pleuraient devant les visages grave de leurs aînés. Les yeux des enfants de Kumo brillaient devant leurs nouveaux héros.

L'euphorie retombée, seul dans son lit, l'homme nouvellement adulé avait le regard vide. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, même sa mère l'avait renié. Aujourd'hui elle l'avait serré dans ses bras comme s'il était l'enfant béni.

Il avait reçu des félicitations, une médaille, des demandes en mariage... C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Alors il avait attendu le réveil, comme d'habitude. Celui-ci ne venait pas et le ninja commençait à avoir peur. Un goût amer grattait sa gorge.

Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Après tout, il avait toujours appartenu à la moyenne. Se démarquer était négatif pour lui. Il ne méritait pas une vie de rêve. Surtout si cela récompensait un meurtre. Avait-il fait avancer le monde avec un tel acte ? Il y avait autant de gens qui pleuraient de joie que ceux qui pleuraient de tristesse.

Un soir il osa en parler à sa fiancée, celle qui le comprenait. Ce soir, le mythe se brisa. Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Les Hokage les avaient décimés à chaque guerre. Il était normal qu'ils paient enfin. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Quant à son meurtre, il était honorable. Il avait rendu justice. Il avait paré Kumo de ses plus beaux atouts. Les shinobis de Konoha étaient certes performants mais ceux de Kumo avait abattu un Kage. Tous pourraient prendre Kumo comme exemple. Le pays de la Foudre était grand, puissant et inquiétant.


	39. V

**V**

La première image qu'elle a eu de la jolie kunoichi était celle de la victime. Il lui avait suffi de prononcer son prénom pour qu'elle entende parler de ses sordides histoires de famille. Sarada avait toujours vécu en ville et ses faits divers étaient, semble-t-il, moins fréquents.

Toka venait d'un coin perdu du Pays du Vent. Cependant, quand les services sociaux avaient lâché des informations à la presse, la vie de la fillette changea brusquement. Elle était la victime dorénavant. Bizarrement cela ne l'avait pas empêché de choisir la carrière de kunoichi.

Son histoire avait parcouru les Grands Pays. Ce n'était que de la curiosité mal placée. Presque morbide. Une manière d'être conscients de toutes les atrocités que peuvent commettre des parents envers leurs enfants tout en se disant _ouf, ça ne nous concerne pas_. Sarada s'y était malheureusement abandonné aussi. Elle se soulageait en se disant qu'elle avait toujours été urieuse des mécanismes familiales.

Enfin, elles se rencontrèrent. Toka n'était pas voûtée. Toka n'était pas pleine de cicatrices exposées. Toka n'avait nullement peur de regarder quelqu'un dans les yeux. Toka n'était pas une victime. L'étiquette « violée de l'inceste » ne lui correspondait plus.

Elle serait toujours présente mais ce n'était pas le plus important chez elle. Sarada fut contente de s'en faire une amie. Il lui suffit de peu de temps pour voir en elle ce que tout le monde souhaitait faire disparaître avec leur médisance.

Elle était belle et forte. Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux jaunes à ressort. Elle adorait son petit-ami même si lui aimait ses cheveux jaunes à ressort. Les talons compensés étaient les seuls qui valaient le coup. Les kimonos n'étaient que des instruments de torture.

Et elle gagnait à être connu.

* * *

NB : Je me suis un peu écartée de l'univer ninja pour parler de la société en général car je trouve que le viol est un sujet globalement mal traité ce qui est assez déplaisant. Cela ne veut pas dire que toutes les victimes finissent par se suicider, heureusement.


	40. Ineptie

_En lien avec 33. Amis ?_

 **Ineptie**

La paix, ils y avaient cru. Tous sans aucune distinction. Ils avaient fait des sacrifices. Tous. Ils avaient pardonné sans demander vengeance. Ils avaient fait confiance aux Kages. Ils s'étaient imposés des principes rigoureux. Ils avaient pris chaque situation en charge comme si elle allait dégénérer.

Chaque sacrifice, chaque souffrance, chaque don de soi, ne serait que de la poudre à canon s'il n'assurait pas la paix. Leur nombre n'avait aucune importance. Leur sourire non plus.

Ils y avaient cru, comme des enfants. Une ineptie telle qu'elle ne pouvait être consentie que par des enfants. Tous. Ils y avaient cru, les mains jointes, les yeux fermés.

Pour leur ouvrir les yeux, il avait fallu qu'ils se lèvent en pleine nuit. Tout d'un coup, les rues grouillaient de monde. Chacun en pyjama, une main sur la bouche ou sur le cœur, gardait son regard fixé.

Fixé sur le corps, collé à la tour de l'Hokage, le sang dégoulinait sur la façade du bâtiment. Rouge, comme la façade, comme le soleil levant, comme les cheveux de leur protégée. Chôchô.

La petite qui passait avec le sourire. La belle qui avait le regard brillant. La kunoichi connue pour son accessibilité. C'était elle qui était saignée.

L'héritière Akimchi, suspendue, s'accrochait désespérément à un kunaï – le seul objet qui la maintenait en vie. Elle était restée plusieurs heures dans cette position. L'aurore l'illuminait quand l'équipe de secours réussit à la secourir. Trop tard. Le sang avait été répandu.

Cette attaque bouleversait le monde. Ce n'était pas une dérive du à l'exécution d'une mission. C'était la preuve – exposée violemment – que la paix n'avait aucune réalité. Et leurs efforts ne servaient qu'à maintenir l'illusion.

La jeune femme que tout le monde adorait avait été prise pour cible pour que tous se sentent blessés voir menacés. Une nouvelle aire commençait. Le sang recommençait à couler. Le barrage avait cédé.


	41. Pardon

**Famille**

Ça avait été la surprise. Une surprise pour son anniversaire. Le coup de fouet ayant marqué son arrivée en enfer. Il ne pouvait relativiser une telle chose. Jiraya en avait conscience, il était responsable.

Être un maître était aussi compliqué que d'être parent. Les ninjas mélangeaient souvent les deux. Et cela était vite dévastateur. Surtout quand les disciples étaient de jeunes orphelins. Jiraya avait fait partie de cette catégorie.

Il s'en était affranchi quand son équipe avait explosé. Mais pas asse de toute évidence. Des enfants, trois, rencontrés après un combat sanglant. Et lui encore jeune avait cru voir la prophétie se réaliser. Il les avait laissé poursuivre seuls avec sérénité. Fier d'eux, fier de lui.

Puis il les avait cru morts. La culpabilité l'avait envahi. C'étaient ses disciples, ses enfants. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour les aider ? les sauver ? C'était son rôle. Quand il osait prendre un disciple, il se promettait : plus jamais la même erreur.

Minato aussi était mort. Lui aux cheveux lumineux et au regard pure. Mort, raide, disparu.

Pour l'instant, Naruto était en vie. Les cheveux en bataille. Le regard naïf. Jiraya s'en réjouissait bien qu'il soit en train de se battre contre ses premiers disciples. Son premier disciple. Il ne savait même pas.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la personne devant lui. L'apparence de Yahiko. Les yeux de Nagato. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était advenu du trio d'amis soudés. Par contre, Jiraya savait qu'une personne était responsable. Lui.

Il avait honte de les voir comme ses enfants. Il avait honte de se battre à mort contre ses enfants. Cependant, il s'agissait de sa responsabilité. Alors à sa mort, il s'excusa.

Il n'avait pas été assez bon. Pardon. Il n'avait pas été assez fort. Pardon. Il n'empêchait pas les fratricides. Pardon.


	42. Promis

**Promis**

Elle manquait d'allure. Chôchô était connue pour être une belle et gracieuse kunoichi. Ses déplacements étaient toujours accompagnés de regards admirateurs. Mais aujourd'hui, plus jamais que jamais, elle savait – elle sentait que les shinobi étaient des guerriers de l'ombre.

Enfermée dans une pièce o elle ne pouvait ni s'asseoir ni s'allonger, la belle Akimichi repensait à ce qui l'avait conduit ici. Une promesse naïve qu'elle avait faite à son coéquipier. Inojin était plutôt discret à cette époque. Et contrairement à plusieurs de leurs camarades, il ne se plaignait pas à tout bout de champ.

Avec un sourire épuisé, elle se dit qu'il était déjà endurant. Endurant mais pas invincible. Son masque de politesse et de silence avait fini par se fissurer. Genins depuis peu, l'équipe Ino-Shika-Chô s'était introduite dans les archives.

Ils avaient trouvé très excitants de découvrir enfin tous les secrets de leurs parents. Mais aux archives ninja, moins d'un pour-cent des documents traitaient des mariages, naissances et autres joyeusetés de la vie.

L'essentiel traitait de complots, de coups d'état, de meurtres avec toujours cette distinction entre officiel et officieux. Shikadaï découvrait avec étonnement le personnage de Rasa tandis qu'Inojin désespérait de trouver quelconque information sur son père.

Il n'y avait rien, comme s'il n'existait pas.

La promesse datait d'une vielle pièce poussiéreuse mais cinq ans plus tard, elle n'avait pas été oubliée. Ils formaient une équipe. Alors ils avaient enfreint quelques règles pour avoir accès à ces informations. Ils étaient donc devenus suspects.

Chôchô retourna le mot dans sa bouche. La lumière qui se balançait sans interruption l'empêchait de dormir, de penser, de réfléchir et même d'imaginer un répit. Avec le peu de raison qu'elle était capable d'utiliser, elle se dit qu'ils en étaient au quatrième interrogatoire de Shikadaï et qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis, juste des curieux.


	43. Lié

**Lié**

Mito Uzumaki se réveilla en pleine nuit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Effectivement, elle découvrit que la lampe de chevet de son mari était allumée. Celui-ci était assis au bord du lit et retournait incessamment un livre. La jeune mariée expira longuement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait cette situation.

— As-tu besoin de parler ?

Mito ne pouvait guère faire grand chose aussi essayait-elle d'être un soutien pour son mari. De part sa fonction d'Hokage, celui-ci devait être un pilier pour tout un village ce qui était extrêmement exténuant. Une fois chez lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

De plus le mariage était un partenariat sans frontière, une alliance tenace. C'était pour ces raisons qu'elle lui avait apporté son soutien, particulièrement depuis le départ de Madara.

Il y pensait toutes les nuits. Pourquoi était l'interrogation qui lui revenait le plus souvent. Elle parvenait à peine à imaginer à quel point il était décevant de construire une amitié puis de la voir s'effondrer.

— Penses-tu que mes actions étaient équivoques ? Il se peut qu'il est mal interprété…

Hashirama ne parvenait pas à se résigner. Il cherchait le fautif sans oser désigner son ami. Il voulait toujours le récupérer.

Leurs discussions lui manquaient. Leurs fou-rires lui manquaient. Leurs disputes lui manquaient. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'on l'avait amputé d'une main.

— Tu as fait le maximum. Et lui aussi. La situation n'était simplement pas propice.

Les mots de sa femme sonnaient comme une prophétie. Inéluctable. Les gens parleraient de la puissance du Premier Hokage. Ils se souviendraient des techniques inédites qu'il créa. Ils se rappelleraient ses prouesses ninja et peut-être même diplomatiques. Mais le concerné ne voyait qu'une chose : il était inutile. La puissance, le titre, le respect, c'était bien beau. Mais selon la situation, il était tout bonnement impuissant.

Hashirama s'allongea et choisit de prêter attention à ce qui dépendait de lui.


	44. Les Immaculés

**Les Immaculés**

La première fois que Temari avait franchi les portes de Konoha, elle était persuadée qu'aucun ninja ne valait ceux de Suna. Peu importe que ce soit la première puissance du monde shinobi. C'était surtout un ramassis de gosses.

Le combat entre Neji et Naruto lui donna raison. A force de caprices, d'obstination stupide, et de débat obtu, le jeune blond était venu à bout de son adversaire. Le gosse combattait ainsi. Il fonçait tête baissée et chargeait jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse.

Il suffisait donc d'attendre qu'il se brise la nuque et ne se relève plus. Cela finirait fatalement par arriver.

Konoha se fichait de l'histoire de l'histoire et agissait comme une vierge sage et immaculée. Pas une bavure n'entacherait sa virginité, elle ne serait que pureté et se permettait ainsi de s'ériger en dictateur de la morale.

Temari ne défendait pas la guerre, elle était suffisamment instruite et intelligente pour savoir que cela ne leur apporterait rien. Cependant une paix dictée par des égocentriques n'était pas de tout repos.

Elle respectait Kiri qui formait des assassins sans s'en cacher. Elle respectait Kumo et ses principes rigides. Elle respectait Iwa qui assumait chaque bavure. Et elle était fière d'être une kunoichi de Suna et d'aider son pays à s'élever. Mais Konoha...

Il lui fallut du temps pour voir autre chose qu'un ramassis de clown, doués parce que génétiquement gâtés. Ce village avait bâti sa force sur des génies. Quelques surhommes s'étaient battu pour que tous les autres puissent se relâcher.

Cependant quelqu'un lui avait permis de voir au-delà. De constater que la majorité des ninjas était comme tous les autres, calculateur, cynique, réaliste... Ce qui distinguait le Pays du Feu des autres, c'était qu'ici les rêveurs façonnaient le monde.

* * *

 _Je sais, ça fait un petit moment mais je n'avais pas disparu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture et je vous laisse un petit mot ici parce que je voulais vous parlez de celui-là en particulier. J'ai été un peu dure avec Konoha mais bon, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas de provocation gratuite c'était pour se faire une idée des points de vue des autres pays (comme avec Héros d'ailleurs)._  
 _NB : Qui a pensé à Game of Thrones en voyant le titre ?_

 _Bonne journée, **Maneeya**._


	45. Démon en chaînes

_De retour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et je remercie particulièrement les lecteurs fidèles ! j'aurais d'ailleurs besoin de vous..._

 **Démon en chaînes**

Le Quatrième Mizukage était accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Du bout des doigts, il tenait une cigarette et essayait de se consumer de l'intérieur. Son regard d'un rose intense se perdait sur les immeubles sombres de la ville.

Une ville dont aucune lumière ne subsista et cela lui était dû. Kiri était maintenant le village de la brume sanglante. Il paraît que cela lui était dû. Vraiment ? Il voulait le meilleur pour son village, depuis toujours.

Depuis qu'on avait scellé Sanbi dans son corps. Il était Yagura, un ninja de Kiri et pour le rester, il avait appris à contrôler son démon. Il était doué. Il devint rapidement un grand ninja. Un héro car il réussit à mettre une si grande arme entre les mains de son village. Il était sensé être un gentil génie.

Son programme n'avait jamais été de répandre le sang. Il n'avait jamais voulu la souffrance de ses concitoyens. Et pourtant.

C'était lui qui avait rendu sanglant l'examen des aspirants ninja. Lui aussi qui avait autorisé les commerçants à faire appel aux ninjas dans n'importe quelle situation – sans restriction. Lui qui avait fait tuer les traîtres ou plutôt les soupçonnés traîtres, par leur propre famille.

Beaucoup trop de sang alors qu'il aurait pu – aurait du – améliorer la vie de ces gens. Aujourd'hui, ces gens avaient peur. Ils ne savaient pas que lui aussi avait peur. Très peur de vouloir quelque chose et d'agir à l'inverse. Il essayait de lutter pourtant.

Il était le ninja le plus important du Pays de l'Eau c'était à lui de lutter contre cet être. Malheureusement, il était impuissant. Et tout le Pays le subissait. Qu'il se fasse appeler Tobi, pour Yagura, il n'y avait qu'un diable capable de contrôler un démon.


	46. Sensai

**Sensaï**

Il fut dérangé par un plat mis à mijoter. Enfin son odeur plus particulièrement. Comme tout ninja qui se respecte, ses sens ne pouvaient constaté un changement sans qu'il ne reprenne conscience afin d'évaluer la situation. Il se réveilla donc.

Orochimaru s'approcha de la porte qui séparait sa chambre de la pièce principale. Une étrange silhouette s'affairait aux fourneaux. Cette situation lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, une forte impression de déjà-vu. Ah, oui, l'Imbécile.

L'unique fois où il était tombé malade, cet Imbécile en avait profité pour venir chez lui et le maternait. Cela l'avait tellement énervé, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait passé un agréable moment. Jiraya. Quel imbécile.

Durant un dure moment de flottement, le Dernier Sannin souhaita revenir dans sa grotte, occuper à réaliser son rêve qui lui avait tout pris, excepté la vie. Peut-être aurait-il du ?

Orochimaru s'agaça des volets grand ouverts, des fenêtres grand ouvertes, de tout cet air qui circulait allègrement. Il se couvrit les yeux et ordonna à cette silhouette de fermer les volets.

— Ah vous êtes réveillé, répondit-elle, c'est mauvais de dormir autant la journée. Votre alimentation n'est pas assez variée. Et la lumière du soleil est bénéfique sensaï.

Il percuta ce dernier mot avec un temps de retard comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec le reste. Il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur l'effet indéniable que cela lui faisait.

Cette étrange silhouette correspondait à son étrange élève. Gamine têtue et fière. Une petite princesse pourrie gâtée et adorée. Une kunoichi droite et décomplexée. Tous les jours, Orochimaru se demandait pourquoi il l'avait acceptée comme élève.

Himawari, cinquante kilo tout mouillée, lutin transgenre, lui servit un bol de soupe aux vermicelles.

— Bonne journée sensaï.

— Assieds-toi et mange.

Bien qu'elle n'en avait nullement envie, elle le fit. Comme lui au même âge, elle espérait que cela s'avérerait utile. Obstinée avec des cheveux sauvages. Non, c'était plutôt lui. L'imbécile.


	47. Le Pire

**Le pire**

Itachi éprouvait toujours beaucoup de dégoût pour ses camarades. Des êtres qui tuaient et aimaient tuer. Et ils osaient penser que l'Uchiha était pire qu'eux. Ineptie.

Les membres de l'Akastuki étaient dix. Dix assassins selon les renseignements. Dix démons selon leurs victimes.

Le premier choc lors de sa rencontre avec Sasori. Un ninja déjà enterré lui semblait-il, il avait fallu percer son cercueil grâce à son sharingan. Deidara n'était guère mieux, il s'agissait d'un enfant à qui on avait omis d'apprendre que les feux d'artifice étaient dangereux. Ou pire, il en avait conscience et s'en amusait.

Les deux immortels n'étaient certes pas des modèles d'équilibre non plus. Kakuzu faisait office de comptable bien que l'Uchiha n'aurait jamais permis à une face de sortir. Hidan était un fanatique et comme tous les fanatiques, il méritait de mourir.

Il n'avait qu'entendu parler de Tobi et Zetsu. Et personne ne savait comment ils se battaient, autant les forces spéciales que les renégats, à croire qu'il n'avait précédemment aucune existence.

Enfin le chef de file et son acolyte – femme ? Cette dernière n'était qu'une ombre, prête à s'effacer à tout moment. Lui aurait pu être déjà mort il était à distance de tout.

Ne restaient que Kisame et lui même. Deux soldats. Ceux qui avaient exécuté leur famille.

Mais malgré leur CV et leur allure, pour Itachi il n'y avait rien de pire que ces ninjas qui cachaient leur bandeau frontal dans les replis de leur cape pour venir leur passer commande.


	48. Tueur

**Tueur**

Ino se tendit instantanément en entendant une arme sortir de son fourreau. Elle était chez elle pourtant. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre bien qu'elle ne soit couverte que d'une serviette. Dans leur jardin, père et fils étaient face à face.

Le premier était accroupi devant l'enfant, un kunaï à la main.

— Où faut-il viser ? lui demanda-t-il.

Inojin répondit comme en classe, bien qu'impressionné, « le buste ».

— Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Son père avait perdu sa façade joviale joviale il ne savait pas pourquoi.

— Le buste est la plus large partie du corps donc il est plus facile de le prendre pour cible. Quels sont les organes présents ?

À cinq ans, il avait faim et n'avait pas envie de dépenser son énergie à se concentrer. D'un autre côté, son papa était étrangement sérieux. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

— L'estomac.

— Montre-moi où c'est précisément sur papa.

L'enfant s'aida des côtes pour déterminer l'emplacement.

— Quoi d'autre ? Les plus importants.

— Le cœur. Les poumons.

À chaque organe, il montrait leur place.

— La foie. Les intestins.

— C'est bien.

Il reçut un sourire de son père. Celui-ci enleva son haut et reprit le kunaï en main.

— Imaginons que tu veuilles me tuer, quel organe faut-il toucher ?

— Les poumons.

— À quoi faut-il faire attention ?

— Les côtes, elles peuvent dévier la lame.

— Et où visait pour tuer ?

— La tête, perforer le cerveau.

Ino frissonna en entendant ces mots de la bouche de son fils. Elle hésitait encore à intervenir.

— Très bien, félicita Saï. Et où faut-il viser si tu ne veux pas tuer ?

Inojin cligna des yeux. Puis fronça les sourcils.

— Les bras et les jambes.

— Pour les atteindre, il te faudra beaucoup d'entraînement. Précision et rapidité.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Inojin vit le kunaï, avec lequel s'amusait son père, perforait une feuille qui tombait alors de l'arbre. Son regard revint sur son père. Lui le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux, comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Ino fut attendrie comme jamais auparavant. Après toutes les difficultés qu'avait traversé Saï, y compris au sein de leur famille, il lui semblait qu'il ait trouvé un équilibre entre ceux qu'il était. Le soldat. Le menteur. Le meurtrier. Le père.

Elle fut sûre, une certitude absolue, qu'il ferait tout pour que leur enfant soit meilleur qu'eux.

 _Décidément, j'adore cette petite famille ! Il faut que je me décide pour un choix capital ; bientôt, je serai bientôt au cinquantième chapitre. Dois-je continuer après ? Je vous laisse m'influencer, **Maneeya**._


	49. Monstre à trois têtes

**Monstre à trois têtes**

Sakura nettoyait ses mains pleines de sang. D'abord elle les frottait l'une contre l'autre, puis elle écartait les doigts pour frictionner ces espaces. Elle faisait le tour de chaque main et n'oubliait ni les pouces ni les poignets. Voilà, c'était fait et bien fait.

L'adolescente quitta sa blouse de travail puis l'hôpital. En ce moment, Tsunade était très prise et elle l'avait donc assignée à l'hôpital. L'autonomie ne dérangeait pas Sakura mais l'ennui si. L'ennui n'était pas naturel, loin de là. L'ennui était propice aux vices parait-il.

Ses vices à elle prenaient la forme de deux jeunes hommes. Maintenant qu'ils approchaient de leur quinze ans, ils devaient être largement plus grands qu'elle. Quelle drôle d'injustice.

Sakura chercha si elle avait quelque chose à faire – il était urgent qu'elle s'occupât l'esprit. Une main glissée dans sa poche rencontra la liste de courses de sa mère. L'adolescente raffermit son pas pour entrer de commerces en commerces.

Mais quand elle passait devant un épais et moelleux tapis d'une belle couleur vert forêt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Sasuke et Naruto n'aurait jamais approuvé ce tapis. Le premier préférait le contact du parquet, frais, lisse et sans artifices. Le second éprouvait trop de difficulté à prendre soin du linge de maison et avait fini par s'habituer à ce parquet frais, lisse et sans artifices.

Elle aussi.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle souhaita se rendre utile et étendit du linge. Un nuage avait la forme d'un casque. « Arrêtez d'avoir la tête dans les nuages, Kakashi-sensaï, cela n'est d'aucune utilité. »

L'équipe 7 ne connaissait guère l'ennui et ces futilités ne rentraient pas dans leur divertissement. Elle marchait avec une trajectoire et un objectif. Elle courrait quand elle craignait de se faire distancer. Elle exprimait tout en un regard. Elle mettait les pieds dans le plat sans jamais s'excuser. Elle faisait tourner le monde sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle s'accrochait quand on voulait la faire tomber. Elle se redresser quand on voulait la clouer au sol. Elle ne regardait jamais ses pieds.

Et toi Sakura ?

* * *

 _Un petit poste pour vous prouver que j'ai pas disparu. Par contre j'ai commencé une classe prépa donc le rythme change brutalement. A bientôt, **Maneeya**._


	50. Septième secret

**Septième secret**

— Toutes nos condoléances. Nous sommes prêts à répondre de nos actes.

Boruto prononçait ces mots en baissant légèrement la tête. Sa voix était neutre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça. Toute l'équipe entra dans la maison dans le silence. La femme tenait son enfant comme un paquet en même temps qu'elle surveillait les plus grands qui travaillaient. Ceux-ci disparurent en vitesse quand la femme proposa aux ninjas de s'installer.

Boruto engagea la conversation avec la veuve. Son équipière ne pouvait empêcher ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de divaguer. La puissance du regard doté du rinnegan lui retournait le ventre. Ce justu semblait effacer son propriétaire en s'appropriant tout, de sa pupille à son iris.

— Et quoi ?! coupa brusquement la femme au regard terne. Vous êtes des ninjas, même si j'avais envie qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ?

— Vous pouvez porter plainte, indiqua Boruto avec calme avant de lui expliquer la procédure.

Mitsuki était bien loin, il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas tuer, il s'agissait d'une part de leur travail quoi qu'on en dise, mais l'autre chose. Ils avaient franchi une ligne il y a quelques heures.

Ils avaient falsifié des preuves. Aucun doute qu'ils venaient de prendre un sens interdit.

— M'en fous ! s'exclama la mégère, ce sale type me devait de l'argent vous savez. Je compte bien le récupérer, qu'il soit mort ou vif.

Il était clair pour le beau blond que cette visite était une perte de temps. Cette femme avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais pour n'attirer aucun soupçon et reprendre leur mission, il avait fallu suivre les conventions. Son mari, un de leurs suspects, était ingénieux et il leur avait offert un combat intéressant. Assez pour que Sarada et Boruto activent leur sharingan et leur byakugan. Assez pour que Mitsuki fasse apparaître son rinnegan.

Après cela le combat avait été très facile mais Boruto s'était immédiatement inquiété des répercutions politiques de l'apparition de ce dojustu inestimable. Comme le paquet de bonbon qu'il avait volé pour son onzième anniversaire, ce serait leur petit secret.


	51. La paire

**La pair**

Incapables ! Que des incapables. Bonnes à rien. Inaptes. Inutiles. Des abrutis rouges. Traites. Elles devaient le sauver et l'avaient laissé mourir. Tsunade tenait bien d'elles.

Ces mains, ses mains, qui avaient échoué. Elles méritaient d'être noyées sous ce sang et elle avec. La Princesse Tsunade aurait pu prêter attention à n'importe quoi.

Elle aurait pu remarquer que les traits du cadavre de son fiancée étaient neutres. Complètement détendu. Comme quand il s'endormait chez elle après qu'ils aient partagé un repas. Il se réveillait par la suite couvert de gêne car ce n'était pas la bonne attitude. Ce ne sont pas des manières.

Elle aurait pu se dire que la pluie était incessante. Comme les guerres. Comme les morts. Cependant même sous la pluie, il suffisait de peu. Un de ses sourires. Une de ses attentions. Un peu de son soutien.

Oui pendant tous ses moments d'amour et de complicité, Tsunade avait noté que la pluie disparaissait. Elle n'avait plus aucune importance face à ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter. Maintenant c'était fini.

Tsunade ne constatait qu'une chose, il y avait du sang. Les shinobis aimaient bien trop faire couler le sang. Pour n'importe quel pacte, pour un ninjustu, pour prouver leur endurance, pour défaire un ennemi.

Mais elle était d'abord un medic-nin. Le sang était nécessaire à l'organisme et elle ne voulait plus le voir dehors. Dan n'avait plus beaucoup de sang à l'intérieur. Son circuit avait été déchiré. Ainsi il ne pouvait pas rougir.

Toutes ses fonctions s'arrêtaient. En premier, ses muscles, certainement les plus dépendants. Le cerveau. Les poumons. Elle avait observé ce phénomène avec son petit frère. Plus de sang. Plus de force. Plus d'esprit. Plus de vie.

Les mains poisseuses. Tsnade n'osa même pas lui retirer le collier. Le cristal brillait insensible, fier de son effet. Fier de lui renvoyer ses échecs.


	52. Perdu

**Perdu**

L'état second dans lequel il était n'était pas désagréable. C'était presque l'inverse bien que la situation ne prêtait nullement à sourire. Asuma se répéta encore une fois encore une fois qu'il avait perdu un être cher et ce moment était tragique.

Mais qu'avait-il perdu ? Un père, un guide, un chef politique ? Cette question n'était-elle pas plus importante de son vivant ? Logiquement, il … – Ah non. Il n'y avait pas de logique sinon ce ne serait pas lui le mort.

Il arrêta brusquement ses gestes et même son flot de pensées – tout du moins, essaya-t-il. Pourquoi la tristesse ne lui déchirait-elle pas le cœur ? Son quota de tristesse avait-il été épuisé ? Des années plus tôt, des litres d'eau avait coulé pour sa sœur bien aimée.

Normal qu'il ne reste plus rien. Logique. Non, quel non-sens. Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il avait une cigarette dans la main droite. Bienheureux. Sa main gauche disparut brusquement.

Il se borna à adopter l'attitude de tous ceux présents. La tête basse. Le regard fixe. Il était bien le seul à observer les autres. Ah non lui était observé. Il ne fallait surtout pas regarder le malheur d'autrui. Jamais. Sa main capturée attira son attention par une quelconque pression.

Son amie lui désigna un petit garçon du menton. La cérémonie prenait fin et les lieux se vidaient. Le ciel était bleu, un bleu clair et lumineux. D'ailleurs le mémoriel brillait.

— Va le voir, murmura-t-elle.

Soit, les vivants semblaient morts mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour murmurer ? Sentant qu'elle lui échappait, il raffermit sa prise avec son ami. D'un mouvement soudain, alors que l'enfant était prostré et immobile depuis les premières lueurs de l'aube, il courut.

Alors qu'il sautait sur le dos de son jeune mentor, il s'exclama :

— Je veux des ramens !

— Youpi ! À plus tard le vieux, direction Ichiraku !

Ils disparurent faussement gais à toute vitesse. Le rythme de ce mensonge était parfait pour qu'on y croit. Là résidait la logique.

* * *

 _Voilà j'ai décidé de tenter le coup et de poursuivre ce périple. Le rythme de mes études s'est accéléré ce qui n'est pas très bon pour mon imagination. Ce qui n'empêche pas que j'ai plein de trucs à dire. Malheureusement..., ma plume n'a pas encore bénéficier de l'esprit des fêtes. Ne désespérons pas._  
 _Je vous remercie de me communiquer vos avis et vos envies, c'est super motivant ! A très bientôt, **Maneeya**._


	53. Bougie de sourire

**Bougie du sourire**

Saï esquiva sans mal la première attaque. Alors qu'il était précédemment allongé semblant dormir, il dut battre en retraite et se réfugia dans un coin supérieur de la pièce. Il s'était arrêté dans une auberge sur le chemin du retour.

Son agresseur avait déjà prévu le coup, Saï le sentit dans son dos. Il fut totalement déstabiliser en reconnaissant l'odeur. Une odeur qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter dans de toutes autres situations. Il se laissa faire prisonnier, prêt à courir le risque.

Sa femme le chevauchait, un kunaï pressé contre sa gorge.

— Ino, souffla-t-il.

— Mon chérie, salua sa femme.

— Tu avais trop envie de moi ?

— Tu es très, très, très loin mon amour. Quel jour est-on ?

Devant son sourire haussé, Ino répondit à sa place :

— Le jour de ton anniversaire.

Cette fois, il soupira. Voici une discussion qu'ils avaient déjà eu de nombreuses fois. Une première série quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ino avait voulu fêter son anniversaire, elle avait trouvé bizarre qu'il n'est jamais signalé cette datte au détour d'un conversation.

Et quand elle lui demandait pourquoi, il répondit :

— Cette date a été choisi au hasard comme mon prénom et toutes les autres informations que tu pourras trouver à mon sujet exactement comme aujourd'hui.

— Saï tu as un fils maintenant. Tu veux le convaincre comme tu m'as convaincu ?

— Notre fils est intelligent, il comprendra que ma vie ne corresponde pas au standard.

— Il le sait déjà. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est un jour pour fêter son père. Alors je te ramène chez nous.

Ino le traîna pendant plus de trois heures en pleine nuit malgré sa fatigue. Saï crt bien halluciné qu'elle décide finalement de le porter. Ils arrivèrent après quatre heures et trouvèrent leur fils de sept ans endormis sur la table du salon en face d'un gâteau.

Sa femme lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant de réveiller doucement Inojin. L'enfant regarda d'abord sa mère puis son regard se posa sur son père. Il écarquilla les yeux et tomba dans les bras de celui-ci.

— Joyeux anniversaire ! C'est pour toi, je l'ai fait tout seul !

Saï pensa à lui expliquer que cette date n'avait aucune signification mais à la place il s'exclama – parce qu'il ne pouvait résister au sourire de son fils :

— Génial, goûtons-le maintenant.


	54. Fr-héros

_Finalement, je n'ai pas osé vous laisser avec seulement ces trois derniers OS un peu tristounet. Alors je vous souhaite officiellement de bonnes fêtes. J'espère que vous allez profiter, que vous aurez envie d'écrire, et que vous serez en bonne compagnie. Une attention spéciale à Fairy-Demon, toujours présent(e), ça me fait super plaisir. A bientôt, **Maneeya**._

* * *

 **Fr-héros**

Sasuke avait peur de se perdre vue la foule. Ce soir, il était seul avec son frère et c'était une occasion exceptionnelle. Pour le premier jour de cette nouvelle année, beaucoup se pressait au marché plein d'ateliers de jeux, de stands de nourriture et de petits commerces.

Itachi se retourna vers lui et constata son air inquiet.

— Viens par ici toi.

Il l'attrapa et l'installa sur ses épaules.

— C'est mieux, non ?

— Génial, s'extasia son jeune frère. On prend quelque chose à grignoter ? S'il te plaît !

— D'accord mais d'abord on va au temple et faire quelques jeux. Ça te va ?

— C'est parti.

Itachi accéléra le pas pour quitter l'attroupement de stands. Tous les deux traversèrent une plaine enneigée ou ils s'organisèrent une bataille de boules de neige. Sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke sentit un petit chargement. Les traits du visage de son frère s'étaient affaissés et bien sûr ils durent s'arrêter pour saluer les hauts dignitaires du village.

Sasuke se montra aussi poli qu'il put. Itachi aussi mais il se forçait.

— Il est important que vous nous donniez rapidement votre réponse pour la suite des opérations.

Sasuke fut impressionné de l'importance de son frère.

— Malheureusement, je suis occupé avec mon petit frère. Je vous communiquerai ma réponse demain.

Les deux frères poursuivirent leur avancée. Ils achetèrent plein de tickets de jeux. Quand Sasuke fut fatigué, Itachi lui prit une boisson chaude et une brochette salée.

Sasuke crut que la seconde brochette était destinée à Itachi mais celui-ci la donna à ce jeune garçon qui criait tout le temps. Il lui donna aussi aussi tous les tickets de jeu qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisées. Itachi sourit. Naruto sourit. Sasuke sourit.

— Passe une bonne journée Naruto, dit l'agent spécial avant de se retirer.

Profitant de cette journée, avant qu'Itachi ne doive une fois encore retourner à ses obligations, Sasuke s'assura de passer la soirée avec lui. Ils mangèrent ensemble. Ils jouèrent ensemble. Sasuke s'endormit sur les jambes de son grand frère. Avant de sombrer, il se dit que ce serait une belle année.


	55. L'artisane

**L'artisane**

Mirai avait toujours su avec conviction pourquoi elle était venue au monde. Orpheline de père, elle s'était toujours sentie proche des orphelins de guerre. Et des orphelins, y'en avait des tas.

Ils étaient soit en manque de reconnaissance ou d'amour, soit trop fier et/ou perdu. Et malgré elle, Mirai avait toujours adoré leur histoire.

Justement, ce n'était pas que des histoires, c'étaient des sources d'inspiration. Elle se regardait dans le miroir persuadée qu'elle pouvait se créer chaque jour un peu plus. S'affiner. S'affirmer. Après tout, eux y étaient arrivés.

Partis de rien, ils s'étaient construits. La reconnaissance. L'amour. Les repères. Ils avaient tout construit pour s'offrir une vie stable. La vie dont ils rêvaient quand ils étaient petits, dans une pièce dénudée de souvenirs, de vie, et dormaient en tête à tête avec leur propre écho.

Mais ce n'était que des histoires - des fables, des contes, tout ce que vous voulez. Tout ce qui n'est pas réel. Juste l'apparence.

Aucun orphelin ne partait de rien. Surtout pas elle. La photo de son père était omniprésente chez elle. Sa mère lui offrait un sourire, elle semblait toujours un peu molle, un peu fable, comme si elle était pas totalement là. Elle regardait son bandeau et soupirait ; comme si l'idée d'arrêter une tornade avec un battement de cils lui avait traversé l'esprit mais qu'elle s'était résigné.

C'était pas possible de partir à zéro ici. Ce n'était pas qu'un nom qui les suivaient. C'était une histoire, des affinités élémentaires, des techniques familiales, des attentes, des héritages... Un paquet qui peut sembler lourd. Qu'il le soit ou pas, il était là. Il était absolu.

Alors au lieu d'y être soumise, Mirai s'était juré par dessous tout, en avait fait son nindo même : elle serait là seule à pouvoir se définir.


	56. Tsunade en 2D

**Tsunade en 2D**

Tsunade avait toujours été grande pour son âge. Chaque centimètre que ses coéquipiers grignotaient au fur et à mesure de leur adolescence avait accentué son désespoir. Mais c'étaient eux les hommes apparemment.

Tsunade et Orochimaru avaient longtemps eu les mêmes jambes. Des outils endurants et entrainés. Mais elle n'avait pas gardé ces jambes de princesse - qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre de ce titre. Sa force naturelle - une force d'héritière en fait - s'était répandu dans son corps.

Non, Tsunade n'était plus faite de chaire et de sang.

Ses jambes étaient dorénavant capables d'étrangler quelqu'un.

Jiraya avait été marqué par tout autre chose. Sa coéquipière n'était pas sujette comme le commun des mortels à la sudation. C'était une princesse. Elle gardait les mains fraiches. Même si ses mains étaient pleines de la morve de son petit frère, de boue et de vers, de sang, vous pouvez être sûr(e) que dessous c'est tout doux, frais, et intensément agréable.

On parie que son autre paire a les mêmes propriétés ? Une paire qui était devenue sacrément imposante avec le temps. Il imaginait un quelconque imbécile y mourir entrainés dans ses tréfonds.

Sa dernière paire était bien rebondie. Comme ces jeux pour enfants incassables malgré les nombreuses blessures que l'on peut leur infliger. Ça s'était confirmé au fil des années. Sa taille plus affirmée. Ses oncles moins soignés. Son regard franc. Elle était comme ça leur Tsunade.

D'abord accueillante. Puis imposante. Et enfin dangereuse - mais ce n'était même plus la peine de le noter. C'était leur Tsunade et ils avaient de la chance.


	57. Naître de haine

**Naître de haine**

Kushina la remaqua assise seule sur cette balançoire alors que la journée prenait fin. Elle avait le regard vague ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur elle.

« Ils te haïssent – c'est qu'ils te détestent sans pouvoir s'empêcher de t'admirer, ils te vomissent en pleurant car ils ne pourront jamais être toi. » Kushina avait été estomaquée en entendant cela. Elle retournait ces mots en se demandant si Mikoto avait raison. Mais le plus important pour elle, c'était que cette jeune fille avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, une première.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Kushina, s'étonna-t-elle, j'ai appris qu tu t'es fait sauvé les fesses pour le petit génie blond. Alors t'as eu droit à un baiser ?

Kushina, adorable, rougit.

— Avec sa tête de petit puceau, c'est pas étonnant, rit la jeune Uchiha.

— Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé au lieu de divaguer.

Ses yeux sombres perdirent une demi seconde leur éclat joueur.

— J'ai failli faire cramer une villageoise.

Kushina s'approcha pour poser sa main sur la sienne.

— Elle avait insulté ton clan.

— Ces gens m'écœurent, ils ne savent rien, ne font rien et critiquent tout. Y'a des cons partout, c'est pas grave, répondit Kushina en essayant de tempérer.

Mikoto se réveilla brsquement. Elle s'accroupit sur la selle.

— Alors tu as arrêté de te déprécier ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocutrice, elle poursuivit :

— Nous, on porte le nom d'un clan prestigieux, on en connaît le poids. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire de ceux qui deviennent aigris car ils ne pourront jamais acquérir ds capacités qui te sont naturels : tu n'as qu'à t'en moquer.

Mikoto était redevenue toute pétillante, avec un sourire enjoué et un regard éclatant. Kushina ne pt s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

— Pour pas créer de jaloux, on devrait s'entraîner ensemble, proposa -t-elle l'air de rien.

— Génial, ça fait de bien d'avoir une amie. Et si les villageois reviennent, je t'appellerai pour qu'on enlève nos bandeaux et qu'on aille les tabasser rigola-t-elle en partant.

Et la Uzumaki s'était toujours demandé à quel point son amie était sérieuse.

* * *

 _Bonjour, c'est mes vacances et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser plus dans l'attente. Je me suis fait violence pour m'atteler à mettre en écrit mes dernières idées entre quelques révisions. Comme toujours vous pouvez me donner vos avis et même quelques envies. J'espère vraiment pouvoir publier tout ce que je veux. Gros bisous et merci à ceux qui sont toujours là - particulièrement Fairy-Demon, ça fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir !  
 **Manneya**._


	58. Fillette

**Fillette**

Aujourd'hui, il allait l'aborder et lui parler sans hésitation. Oui, il était en droit de faire ça. Elle passait ! Elle passait c'était le moment. Il se leva et fixa deux minutes de trop. Bon sang mais il devait aller lui parler là !

Il fit quelques pas hésitants qui le rapprochait toujours un peu plus d'elle. Il était tellement concentré sur son objectif qu'il lui rentra quasiment dedans.

— Oh Choji, comment ça va ? demanda Mirai.

— Ça va bien et toi ?

— Super.

— Écoute, je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'important.

Mirai sembla inquiète un instant.

— Ma fille, est-ce que tout va bien pour elle ?

 _Sa fille, comment ça si elle allait bien ? Avait-elle manquer un épisode ? Ils avaient pourtant passé la matinée ensemble et tout lui avait paru normal._

— Il vous semble qu'elle a un problème ? s'enquérit la jeune jônin.

— Un problème ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le terme approprié mais je suis inquiet. Tu vois, elle a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, et cette nouvelle robe... et son...

L'homme agita sa main au niveau de sa propre poitrine.

— … décolleté – il est grand non ?

Sa voix perdait de l'assurance à mesure qu'il s'embourbait.

— Cela peut être gênant pour les missions quand même. Et je sais qu'elle est exubérante et très joyeuse mais est-ce que cela cache quelque chose ? Elle parle constemment de garçons – elle fait ça aussi avec vous ? C'est...euh, comment dire, étrange...

Mirai cligna des yeux comprenant peu à peu les inquiétudes du père. Oh c'était les soucis basiques : je ne peux pas empêcher que ma fille devienne une femme ? ses projets sont-ils sérieux ? elle va bien, pour de vrai ?

La sensai en fut toute attendrie. Choji était aussi maladroit qu'attentionné.

— Sempai, je comprends vos inquiétudes. Soyez assuré que je me fais un devoir que votre fille se sente bien, autant dans sa vie quotidienne que dans son projet professionnel.


	59. Parce que c'est toi

**Parce que c'est lui**

J'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir. Elle grinça. Des bruits de pas mesurés se firent entendre. Quelle heure était-il ? Je me retournai pour faire face au jeunot de notre unité. Un ANBU adolescent ça m'aurait bien fait rire fut un temps. Mais cette paix était bien trop fragile pour s'autoriser le plus infime rire.

— Je suis venu te dire au revoir, m'annonça Itachi.

Je savais d'où venait cette voix qui restait mesurée en toute circonstance. Quelque chose que j'avais mis des années à maîtriser.

— Alors c'est aujourd'hui.

Je m'imaginai ça comme un tournant dans l'histoire de Konoha. Il y aurait un avant et un après dans ma vie aussi. Cette beauté tranquille qu'était Itachi m'avait attirée. Puis je tombai sous le charme.

Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'amour.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais connu. Mais je me sentais apaisée quand il me parlait de ses projets pour le village. Mon cœur se serrait quand je repensais à la mission que lui avait proposé Danzo.

Avais-je une alternative ? Non. Alors aucune façon de m'y opposer.

Il m'avait prévenu tant de fois. Notre relation, c'était une mauvaise idée. Ce que je ressentais finirait par me faire souffrir. Au moins il ne souffrirait pas seul. Parce que la vraie damnation était là condamner le plus grand héro de Konoha à porter les habits d'un traître.

— C'était prévu de toute façon, dis-je avec résignation.

Il vint me serrer dans ses bras. J'imprimai son étreinte dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je voulais la graver pour me souvenir que ce fut bien réel. Il a bel et bien été là. Les anges de sa sorte existent et il faudra se battre pour les préserver.

— Tu veilleras sur lui ?

— Oui. Tu as ma parole.

On s'écarta l'un de l'autre, un peu gênés.

— Et tu prendras soin de toi ? lui demandai-je une main posée sur sa joue.

Il me sourit avec tendresse avant de disparaître. Il ne m'avait rien promis. Léthargique, je m'assis. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

 _Comment dire... Les Uchiha fournissent tellement de matière ; ils m'inspirent. Donc attendez-vous à en revoir si vous revenez._


	60. M'as-tu vu ?

**M'as-tu vu ?**

Tu n'as rien vu. Il n'y a rien. Les vieux souvenirs s'évaporent. Les cauchemars n'existent plus. Ferme les yeux. Il n'y a rien.

Rien – c'est lui qui n'était rien.

C'était plus facile de se dire cela quand il était d'un côté de la vitre et elle de l'autre. Il y avait bien moins de doutes. Si peu de questions. Et il y avait Orochimaru.

Elle avait bel et bien une dette envers l'homme qui l'avait faite, qui lui avait apporté l'attention dont elle rêvait. C'était maintenant à elle de travailler pour la satisfaire. Elle devait se rendre utile en l'aidant à atteindre ses objectifs.

Quant au cobaye le cobaye n'est rien.

Rien, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle aurait qualifié la rage brute qui l'agressait. Il n'avait pourtant pas le droit de la blesser il était de l'autre côté de la vitre. Ses yeux écarquillés la fixaient. Parfois elle avait l'impression – non, elle était persuadée qu'il allait l'attaquer.

Mais tout ceux qui étaient derrière des vitres voulaient l'attaquer. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il fallait aider Orochimaru-sama. Elle travaillait sans cesse dans ce sens. Parfois on lui disait qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Au fond de ces dédales personne ne restait humain de toute façon.

Il fallait d'abord qu'elle soit utile, on verrait plus tard pour l'humanité.

Et plus tard, c'était maintenant. Plus de vitre. Du soleil. Le cobaye avait retrouvé son nom. Et il ne l'avait pas exécutée.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi prenait-il son temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu en elle ? Ses cauchemars qui faisaient écho à sa rage ? Qu'elle était perdue ? Orochimaru. Sasuke. Ils n'étaient pas des repères aussi stables qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ? Son corps marqué, massacré, martyrisé. Son regard essoufflé. S'il te plait, ne dis rien de gênant, pensait-elle quand son regard s'éternisait sur elle, ne dit rien. Il tournait la tête et bavardait sur ces sujets qui l'intéressaient tant. Elle soufflait. Échappé belle.

Le regard de Karin revenait sur lui. Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes ?

* * *

 _A tout ceux qui sont encore là : merci. Je suis contente que certains viennent et reviennent - même si c'est juste parce que vous avez rien d'autre à faire. Vous pouvez toujours me faire part de ce qui vous intéresse dans Naruto, ça peut me donner des idées auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé. Bon j'essaierai tout de même de rester cohérente autant que possible. Et un gros merci à ceux qui commentent, certains le savent, ça motive un max ! A bientôt j'espère, **Maneeya**._


	61. Hebi-dent

**Hebi-dent**

Sasuke pinça les lèvres quand il apprit la nouvelle.

— Fais pas cette tête, c'est les fêtes de fin d'année donc une super occasion de revoir tous ses amis.

— Ce sont pas mes amis.

— Exact, ce sont tes coéquipiers.

L'Uchiha partit sans même répondre. Naruto ne voulait rien comprendre ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Peu importe qu'il les ait invités, lui allait les renvoyer fissa chez eux.

Il pénétra dans la petite suite qu'on leur avait réservée. Ils étaient tous là. Juugo qui regardait par la fenêtre assis sur un fauteuil. Karin qui lisait un livre les pieds sur la table. Suigestu qui astiquait son épée avec une tendresse étrange de l'autre côté de la table.

— T'es en retard.

Sasuke s'alarma. Comment cela « en retard » ? Comment pouvait-il être en retard alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous ?

— Ta fille est passée nous voir, expliqua Juugo le regard toujours occupé.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai que papa a essayé de tuer les deux coéquipières qu'il a eu, répéta Suigestu d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait assainir votre relation père-fille.

— Qu'avez-vous répondu ?

— Que comme tout le monde, il arrivait que son père soit con et fasse des erreurs mais que ce qui était important et significatif c'est la façon dont on se corrige.

Sasuke avança un peu plus dans la pièce. Il ne s'assit pas car il n'aimait pas être assis. Il ne les regardait pas mais savait qu'ils n'avaient pas cessé leur activité. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour eux était toujours un peu flou. Il ne s'était jamais efforcé de les détester. Il leur était reconnaissant – d'une certaine manière – car ils s'étaient montré fidèles. Fidèles et utiles, c'était ce qu'il attendait d'eux.


	62. Reste avec moi

**« Reste avec moi »**

Himawari esquissa un sourire. Elle reprit sa position initiale. Une fois assise, elle rouvrit le livre et chercha des yeux le passage où elle en était.

— Lis à haute voix s'il te plaît.

La jeune jônin s'exécuta avec la curieuse impression de s'entraîner pour un lointain futur. Elle utilisa sa voix la plus posée pour lire consciente que Sasuke cherchait plus une berceuse qu'une aventure quelconque. Au bout de quelques minutes il sombra complètement. Les traits de son parrain perdirent toute expression et son corps perdit de sa vigueur.

Himawari ne savait jamais trop comment réagir dans ces moments-là. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cela tombait sur elle. Son senseï lui avait déjà fait le même coup.

Elle était en train de s'endormir dans son futon de rechange chez lui. Et d'un coup il lui avait attrapé le bras s'octroyant par la même un doudou. Il s'était mis à le câliner, à le dorloter mais heureusement il avait évité d'y laisser sa bave – du moins cette fois.

Beaucoup trouvaient ça bizarre qu'elle soit si proche de ces deux-là. Deux hommes bien plus âgés qu'elle qui avaient tous les deux fait partis du Bingo Book de Konoha. Alors dès que quelqu'un la surprenait à sortir de chez l'un ou l'autre en plein milieu de la nuit les rumeurs recommençaient.

Elle n'en entendait que des échos vides de sens. Ce rôle maternel qu'elle endossait dans ses moments-là n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Mais elle le faisait parce qu'elle sentait à quel point c'était important d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra nous border. Elle était fière d'être cette personne pour eux.

Quant aux rumeurs, elle laissait courir. Elle ne voulait blesser personne en affirmant qu'elle se contentait de les border et non de pomper une quelconque partie de leur anatomie.


	63. Maman

_Bonjour, je suis presque de retour. Disons que j'ai quelques idées en ce moment donc on va essayer. Je passe une salutation spéciale à Ared Tekenshi dont le message m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Oui, Shino nous sommes bien d'accord mérite son heure de gloire, mais pas tout de suite (cependant j'ai quelques idées là aussi). La rencontre de Chôji et Karui, dans ma tête c'est une relation qui met du temps à s'installer donc j'ai pas prévu d'écrire leur rencontre par contre je voulais absolument livrer ceci... Bonne lecture, **Maneeya**.  
_

* * *

 **Maman**

Karui regardait fixement le petit ruisseau qui s'écoulait et traversait le jardin. Elle n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle était là alors qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle avait un souvenir vague de son ami, une moue sur le visage, en train de travailler à la convaincre. Et puis elle avait déjà séché les trois derniers rendez-vous familiales, elle avait voulu faire un effort.

C'était horrible d'être ici.

Elle imaginait son village, son enfance, embourbés sous des mètres cubes de terre. Elle ne voulait pas être là. Ces gens ne la comprenaient pas – peut-être en étaient-ils capables mais pour cela il faudrait qu'ils le veuillent. Ils ne voulaient pas.

Ils voulaient manger. Ils voulaient cuisiner. Ils voulaient la cuisiner, comme l'étrangère qu'elle était.

— Tiens, que faites-vous là ?

La voix même de cette bonne femme lui pesait. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle reverrait dans trop longtemps. Ses pas se rapprochaient.

— Mais vous pleurez, s'étonna-t-elle.

Quelle était donc la surprise ? Qu'elle soit humaine ? Qu'elle aie des sentiments ?

— Qu'avez-vous donc ?

Karui resta silencieuse face à cette interrogation qui lui paraissait vide de sens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette bonne femme mais puisqu'il s'agissait de la mère de Chôji, elle ferait le minimum.

La femme corpulente s'assit doucement à ses côtés, elle resta silencieuse elle aussi comme par respect. Elle n'essaya pas de la toucher. Elle n'essaya pas de la convaincre. Elle resta à sa place d'étrangère, une autre femme, une autre personne pétrie de vie. Quelqu'un qui n'attendait rien d'elle.

Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue adulte, Karui appela sa mère dans un sanglot.


	64. Le clan Akimichi

**Le clan Akimichi**

Karui se souviendrait de ce moment comme de son mariage. Elle avait trouvé dans la bienveillance de cette mère et l'empressement de ce père toute la solennité nécessaire à un tel vœux. Bien sûr, les deux hommes les avaient retrouvées et son ami de cœur avait été chamboulé par son état.

Chôji l'avait pris dans ses bras avec douceur. Lui avait proposé un spiritueux. Lui avait embrassé le front. Lui avait de nouveau proposé qu'il parte sur le champ à Harbin, le département de Kumo dont elle est originaire.

« Là où il y a eu cet affreux tremblement de terre suivi du glissement de terrain ? » avait réagi le corpulent paternel.

Son fils hocha la tête, le regard fixait sur cette femme dont il était bien gré mal gré tombé amoureux. La mère Akimichi avait semblé choqué, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à connaître quelqu'un concerné.

Karui ne voulait pas aller là-bas. Elle n'avait aucune capacité qui pourrait accélérer le nettoyage et la reconstruction. Elle se sentirait inutile devant la montagne de travail à effectuer et étrangère à une détresse qu'elle ne côtoyait plus.

« Moi je pense que vous devriez y aller », avait affirmé la bonne femme avec énergie, « nous devrions tous y aller. Les Akimichi sont nombreux à avoir la terre comme affinité, ils répondront toujours présents pour aider quelqu'un de la famille. »

« Et moi le premier ! » avait affirmé Chôza en la gratifiant d'une calque dans le dos qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Cette bénigne discussion avait changé sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'ordre. Deux jours après une trentaine d'Akimichi s'était mis en route. Un convoi impressionnant qui avançait à forte allure et continuait même pendant les repas. Les quelques civils présents tenaient fort bien la distance.

Arrivés en une semaine et demi, les Akimichi avaient renfloué les rangs dans différentes équipes de recherches. Les espoirs étaient chaque jour plus faible mais trois miraculés ressortirent des décombres en une semaine. Une fillette accrochée à sa poupée. Un petit frère qui avait pas voulu se reposer préférant se joindre aux équipes. Et sa mère à elle, le cerveau intacte mais incapable de marcher.

Les Akimichi avaient grâce à leur talent accéléré l'avancée du déblayage et la reconstruction – en faisant un peu plus attention aux zones à risque qui avaient été oublié au fil du temps. Une petite famille en avait profité pour construire un restaurent où elle avait choisi de rester. D'autres partirent visiter Kumo voir s'y installer. Depuis lors, ne vous étonnez pas de croiser des Akimichi à Kumo. La famille s'est élargie.

* * *

 _Voilà un petit texte en deux parties qui me tenait à cœur. Ceci sert pour moi à expliquer l'ouverture des ninjas ce qui conduit bien sûr à quelques déménagements et la séparation de clans autrefois jalousement gardés par les villages. Comme toujours je lis tout ce que vous m'envoyez donc n'hésitez pas ! Et je vous dis bien évidemment à la prochaine en espérant que ce soit bientôt ! **Maneeya**._


	65. Couper le cordon 1

_Bonjour, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du manque de publication : les études en plus de me prendre du temps gâtent mon , je ne vous ai pas oublié et je reviens comme toujours. Je remercie tout ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, je lis et relis vos mots ! Merci à Little-kunoichi, la dernière en date. Bonne lecture, **Maneeya**._

* * *

 **Couper le cordon 1**

Naruto se sentait tellement fatigué ce soir. De vieux souvenirs l'avaient ballotté toute la journée, depuis qu'il avait accepté l'admission en stage hospitalier d'une jeune kunoichi de Kiri douée du hyôton – l'élément glace héréditaire qui avait fait d'Haku un adversaire particulièrement redoutable. Cela lui manquait presque, être genin, travailler en équipe avec Sasuke et Sakura.

Naruto repensa aussi à Zabuza, l'effrayant épéiste de la Brume. Le premier a représenté la violence de leur métier. Il rentra dans cet état second, se souvenant de leurs mots mais surtout du dévouement d'Haku qui lui avait toujours inspiré un grand respect.

Il rentra chez lui en pleine nuit et mangea un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Des nouilles plein la bouche, il s'approcha bêtement en entendant un « papa » du salon. Sa fille était assise dans le plus grand des calmes, comme s'il ne faisait pas nuit depuis cinq heures.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es malade ?

Himawari secoua la tête.

— Je sais pas quoi faire papa.

La faiblesse de sa voix l'inquiéta. Avec ses fonctions, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se voir, de se poser pour parler, ni même de se croiser. Du coup, elle s'adressait généralement à sa mère. Et il ne voyait pas qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille de sept ans ne pouvait pas annoncer à sa mère.

— Je t'écoute ma puce.

— Est-ce que maman va me détester si je vais à l'académie ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Pour l'instant sa fille était à l'école où elle apprenait les bases qui lui serviraient toutes sa vie. Qu'elle envisage l'académie signifiait qu'elle envisageait de devenir ninja. Malgré lui il ne put s'empêche de faire la moue. Il comprenait que des têtes cramés comme Boruto et Sarada s'oriente là dedans mais pas sa douce et petite Himawari. Ils allaient la lui casser !


	66. Couper le cordon 2

**Couper le cordon 2**

Plein de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit. Naruto pensa à préserver son bébé, à défendre sa femme, à alléger l'atmosphère avec une blague... Il s'assit pour lui répondre et vit ses yeux humides qu'elle clignait pour éviter de pleurer.

Qu'est-ce qui bouleversait son bébé ?

— Elle dit qu'elle veut plus être ninja qu'elle veut être maman sauf que moi j'ai pas envie. (Son regard humide et obstiné de petite fille ne voyait personne.) Je veux pas être sa fille, ni la tienne, je... je – je vais disparaître sinon !

— Comment ça disparaître ma chérie ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu sais.

— Même que si. Personne m'appelle par mon prénom, personne me demande mon avis c'est comme si c'était moi la poupée et pas Sara.

Nauto dut fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler que Sara était un vieux chiffon que sa fille avait associé à un jouet. Bon. Devant l'air bouleversé de sa fille, il se pencha, l'empoigna pour l'amener vers lui. Elle sembla surprise mais satisfaite de son câlin.

Le visage d'Haku lui revint en mémoire.

— Tu choisiras ce que tu veux. Ni moi, ni maman n'allons te détester par contre ne choisis pas pour de mauvaises raisons. Être ninja, c'est vraiment très dure. Si tu ne veux plus être invisible, il y a plein d'autres moyens d'être utile au sein du village alors ne te précipite pas.

Himawari rosit de joie devant cette démonstration de foi. Elle était à peu près sûr que son père espérait qu'elle ouvre un restaurant de ramen en disant cela mais elle était réellement touchée. Apaisée elle se laissa aller contre lui.

— Et n'oublie pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime !

Étonné du manque de réaction, l'Hokage bougea un peu sa fille pour voir ce qu'elle en pensait. Rien du tout elle dormait. Un peu agacé à l'idée que fatigué comme il était il allait devoir monter les escaliers, il se leva pour son périple.


	67. Professeur

**Professeur**

Qu'était-il en train de faire ce bon vieux prof ? Il était dépassé, trop vieux, trop ancien. Il était toujours Shino Aburame. Oui, il savait, c'était bien peu. Il observa ce bout de femme qu'il avait vu grandir puis renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait construit.

Il n'était pas le premier à passer dans cette vieille ferme qu'elle avait achetée. Sasuke et Orochimaru étaient passés déjà sans parvenir à lui faire reprendre le bandeau. Mais lui était son premier professeur. Aussi bien qu'elle était sa dernière élève.

Il avait pris ce poste parce qu'on l'avait supplié il fallait bien sacrifier quelqu'un. Shino avait le bon profil, un bon taux de réussite, un parcours progressif autant en pratique qu'en théorie, une attention constante. Le ninja ne regretta pas d'avoir accepté du moins au début.

Les enfants terrorisés par la guerre adulaient tous les ninjas dont lui. C'était sympa d'être adulé, Shino le reconnaissait. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. La guerre apparut de plus en plus diffuse et les ninjas aussi. Les départs des shinobis furent nombreux. Et quand ils eurent besoin d'importantes forces armées, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire plus personne.

Une exagération bien sûr. Beaucoup d'enfants avaient rêvé d'être shinobi. Parfois vers 13 ans le pragmatisme arrivait au galop et les orientait dans une autre voie. Et ceux qui s'obstinaient faisaient généralement de bonne carrière. Heureusement pour eux sinon personne n'aurait survécu à la menace.

Cependant aujourd'hui ils se retrouvaient encore en position de faiblesse. Il fallait absolument qu'elle revienne. C'était un des meilleurs éléments à l'époque et c'était certainement toujours le cas. Elle alliait une rigueur extrême à des talents génétiques. Shino était tellement fier d'y avoir contribuer. Sa petite dernière élève lui avait rappelé ce que c'était d'être ambitieux, de se sentir unique, et de l'être. À son tour.


	68. Petite ambitieuse

**Petite ambitieuse**

Himawari avait du renoncer au kimono. On a pas idée d'appartenir à la paysannerie et de mettre tous les jours un kimono même simple. Cela lui manquait beaucoup. Elle se souvenait que mordu comme elle était de ses chers kimonos, elle avait appris à se battre pour les salir le moins possibles. Ensuite elle les avait fabriqués elle-même pour pouvoir y glisser ses armes ninjas.

« C'est du n'importe quoi, avait remarqué Sasuke de sa voix monocorde. » Son regard dédaigneux avait parcouru le lieu à peine habitable. « Pourquoi tout gâcher ? lui avait-il demandé. »

N'était-ce pas limpide ? Elle portait du noir en permanence. Endeuillée plus qu'elle ne le croyait possible. Elle ne voulait pas remettre les pieds chez le garant de ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Plus maintenant.

« Vraiment, avait ricané Orochimaru, _ça_. Je ne te cache pas ma déception. » Et sa déception à elle ? Que croyait-il ? « Ton village a besoin de toi et tu te caches. Ce n'est même pas toi la veuve que je sache. » Elle eut une pensée pour sa mère – chose qu'elle s'interdisait d'habitude – qui se nourrissait de dignité et de médocs. « J'aurais définitivement gâché mon temps, avait-il conclu devant son mutisme. »

L'ancienne kunoichi ne voyait pas ce que Shino, son premier professeur pouvait bien lui dire de plus. Il pouvait bien essayé de la faire culpabiliser pour sa souffrance égoïste, elle n'était plus à ça près. L'Aburame la salua d'un signe de tête. Il avisa une second bêche contre le mur. Puis la parcelle de terre. Il la rejoignit retourner le sol.

À la fin de la journée, Himawari n'eut d'autre choix que de cuisiner pour deux. Incapable de se murer plus longtemps dans le silence elle dit :

— Alors ça vous a plu ?

— Beaucoup, j'apprécie le calme à sa juste valeur. Je ne pensais pas que _toi_ , tu te contenterais de ça. Pas celle qui a déclaré qu'elle prouverait à tous que le meilleur ninja serait une kunoichi.


	69. Notre

**Notre...**

« Il n'y aura pas de corps, vous vous doutez bien des raisons... » Ah, bon s'il le disait, elle voulait bien le croire. Kurenaï se rassit mécaniquement et repris son livre. Elle essaya de reprendre sa lecture mais les mots insensés prononcés plus tôt revenaient sans cesse : « Asuma n'est pas revenu. » « … établit qu'il est décédé des suites de son combat » « Akatsuki » « courage » « Hidan » « honneur » …

On lui avait dit beaucoup de choses et elle n'avait pas tout compris. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Asuma. Ils devaient encore se mettre d'accord sur le prénom. Ils n'avaient qu'un prénom masculin mais ce serait bien aussi si c'était une petite fille. Asuma voulait une petite fille.

Kurenaï s'endormit sur la table. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit la faim au ventre. Elle se leva en prenant appuie sur ses mains. Après s'être traînée jusqu'à la cuisine, elle se fit réchauffer son plat de la veille. Elle mastiquait avec application quand une idée lui vint : _décédé_ ça veut dire _mort_.

Asuma est mort.

Et elle faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. D'un coup, tout lui faisait mal. Elle avala difficilement. L'eau qu'elle but lui parut brûlante. Elle arrêta tout. Même sa respiration aurait du s'arrêter. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver ?

Sans lui.

Asuma ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Il lui manquait le prénom de leur petite fille, et une liste impressionnante de petits riens qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de découvrir. Il devait au moins répondre à ses questions. Il ne pouvait pas-

•

Énième dispute. Asuma se préparait pour sa mission. « Je dois y aller. » Il l'a répété cinq fois au moins. « Ça ce n'est pas une priorité pour toi ?! » a-t-elle hurlé en posant une main sur son ventre toujours plat. Regard agacé, il souffle. Elle s'était dit _foutu ninja_.

Aujourd'hui, elle le répétait en sanglotant.


	70. Un petit pas

**Un petit pas**

Tenten dut s'arrêter de lire : c'était bientôt l'heure de son entraînement. Elle descendit et mit ses chaussures. Elle se rendait à l'entraînement mais presque à reculons. Ses coéquipiers étaient tellement concentrés à montrer qui est le plus fort qu'elle disparaissait dans la norme. Néji avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner seul. Lee ne jurait que par Gaï-sensai. Alors elle se contentait de bouquins et s'entraînait dans son coin.

C'était pas très amusant, c'est vrai. Mais elle devait absolument s'entraîner. Elle voulait tant devenir comme Tsunade, une kunoichi légendaire, belle forte et incroyablement puissante. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup d'entraînements, et pas seulement via les livres.

Bien qu'elle soit arrivée à l'heure, Rock Lee était déjà là depuis plusieurs heures semble-t-il. Il faisait des pompes. Leur professeur qui l'accompagnait se releva en constatant que ses élèves étaient arrivés. « Une heure de renforcement musculaire les jeunes ! » Son enthousiasme n'avait rien

de contagieux. Neji et Tenten se mirent au travail.

Après l'heure prescrite, les deux ninjas se séparèrent et trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour poursuivre leur entraînement. Ils se plaçaient assez loin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas s'entendre et éviter les kunaï perdus.

Mais quand Gai passa, il trouva sa jeune élève étendue au sol. Il eut peur d'avoir loupé une blessure importante. Quand il approcha et qu'elle prit un air gêné, il sut que ce n'était pas grave – d'un point de vue biologique.

Il s'assit près d'elle et coupa à ses excuses d'un geste.

— Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

Tenten n'avait pas l'habitude de se plaindre mais cette fois-ci tout sortit d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas que la situation reste ainsi. Elle aussi voulait une équipe, une vraie. Elle lui expliqua comment elle se sentait seule entre ces deux génies qui ne cessaient de l'impressionner. Gai-sensai l'écouta avec attention et la rassura.

Le lendemain, il décréta que les entraînements se dérouleraient à deux par roulements.


	71. L'équilibre du 8

**L'équilibre du 8**

Kiba avait été totalement et irrévocablement dégoûté lorsqu'il entendit son nom adjoint à celui de la petite Hyuga et l'autre Aburame. Automatiquement il avait caressé son cher chien. Au moins, Akamaru serait toujours avec lui. Il sourit à son compagnon de toujours en plus ils n'auraient pas à supporter Neji, Sakura, Sasuke ou Ino. Il laissait ces problèmes aux autres.

Quand Kurenaï les emmena en forêt, il osa formuler mentalement l'idée qu'il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Sur le chemin, Hinata ne cessa de jouer avec ses doigts, toujours nerveuse, toujours. Quant à Shino, bah c'était toujours Shino. Kiba n'allait pas beaucoup s'amuser avec eux deux.

Il écouta d'une oreille discrète la discours de bienvenue de sa sensai. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas un discours de bienvenu mais une explication de ce qui allait se passer. Il lui suffit de regarder une fois Hinata d'un air paniqué pour qu'elle se penche vers lui et le renseigne sur ce qu'il avait loupé. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le grade de ninja car leur sensai devait les accepter en tant qu'équipe, si ce n'était pas fait, retour à l'Académie.

Kiba grogna plus qu'Akamaru quand il appris ça. « Mais c'est pas vrai, vous en avez pas marre de faire de tests toute la sainte journée ? »

— Faut croire que non, avait-elle répondit en souriant.

Arrivés sur le terrain, elle s'était retourné vers eux et leur avait expliqué en quelques mots la situation. Elle allait poser une question et ils n'auraient qu'à une réponse commune. Soin tous étaient admis, ou tous étaient recalés. Cela avait effrayé encore plus Hinata. Alors qu'ils s'en étaient sorti finalement. Parce que Kiba n'était pas si impétueux. Parce que Shino n'était pas si solitaire. Parce qu'Hinata n'était pas renfermé mais juste timide. Parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'était une équipe.


	72. BFF

**BFF**

— Tu es prêt ? lui avait-on demandé.

Le jeune Bee avait regardé au delà de cet adulte quelconque, un spécialiste du fîinjustu, et avait trouvé le regard de son partenaire. Non, pardon, son frère. Le regard fort et assuré, A avait hoché la tête. Il en était capable, lui disait-il ainsi.

— Oui.

•

Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Killer B n'avait eu besoin que d'un geste, d'une riposte, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Motoï se dit trop tard qu'il aurait du attendre avant de vouloir se venger. Dépité, il frappa le sol de rage. Il frappa encore le sol. Ça ne lui fit pas mal. Il regarda son ancien ami, son ancien meilleur ami et essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il avait voulu le tuer.

C'est un jinchûriki, il est forcément mauvais, se répéta-t-il. Avec Killer Bee sous les yeux, c'était moins facile de s'en convaincre. Il fallait cependant qu'il y est un responsable, un monstre pour la mort de son père. Sinon quoi ? Ce serait un accident ?! Non ! c'était Hachibi. Hachibi le monstre dont la rage ne pourrait jamais se tarir. Il fallait juste qu'il meurt.

Et pourtant le monstre ne l'avait pas abîmé, vraiment pas. Ça collait pas. Il aurait du lui démonter un membre pour cet affront. Mais il avait juste l'air tellement peiné. C'était forcément le regard de son meilleur ami ça. Et lui était celui qui avait voulu le tuer. La tête basse il partit sans se retourner.

Il laissa alors Killer Bee seul, il ne savait pas à quel point il se sentait mal à regarder son meilleur ami s'en aller. Il avait tellement hâte de retrouver son grand frère, il se sentait complètement perdu. Deux amis perdus de vue.


	73. La légende

**La Légende**

Minato inspira, il devait se calmer. Il pouvait se calmer.

— Il est inconscient de démilitariser la section ANBU !

Le jeune Hokage faisait présentement face aux anciens du village, le Daimyô du pays du Feu était assis dans un coin et dodelinait de la tête, ses plus importants collaborateurs exprimaient leur désapprobation.

— Les forces spéciales servent avant tout notre protection, le but n'est ni l'attaque ni la menace des autres pays.

— À la prochaine guerre, on se fera décimer avec de telles mesures ! Ils font renforcer nos forces pour dissuader d'un conflit !

Minato se retint de souffler. Il ne pouvait pas vu son rôle. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Depuis un petit moment il essayait de préparer les esprits à une pacification des relations entre leur différents pays.

— Vous-même avez été un atout majeur, il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est ce genre de talent qu'il faut développer !

Sans succès.

Apparemment, il était d'abord reconnu comme un tueur d'ennemi. La défense du village se mêlait sournoisement à un désir de vengeance, à l'habitude de la violence. S'ils continuaient comme cela, il n'y aurait plus rien ni personne. Et en pensant à l'enfant qui allait naître, Minato refusait cette option.

Fatigué de répéter les mêmes arguments, Yondaime Hokage s'y plia tout de même. Garder une force offensive exagérément puissante renforcerait la suspicion et serait préjudiciable à toute démarche diplomatique.

Plus tard, toujours dans ce bureau, ce futur vénérable Hokage pensa à maître Jiraya. Il voulait tous les jours répondre aux espoirs de son maître et tout faire pour sauver ce monde de haine. Et certains jours cela était très pesant. Sa capacité de tuer n'atteignait pas sa capacité de convaincre. Il devait toujours lutter, encore et encore. Mais selon lui, cela valait le coup.

 _Maître Jiraya, je me montrerai digne de votre enseignement, pour vous et votre héros, Naruto._


	74. Douceur

**Douceur**

Bon, elle pouvait bien profiter de sa semaine de détention hospitalière, ce serait toujours plus agréable que ce qui l'attendait après, la vraie prison. Karin inspira fortement, cela ne lui faisait plus mal. Enfin pas physiquement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand elle se remettrait vraiment du fait que Sasuke ait voulu la tuer. D'ailleurs, avait-il vraiment _voulu_ ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'était qu'un calcul rationnel.

Elle se frappa la tête contre le mur en entendant pour la énième fois les cris et rires des enfants des chambres adjacentes. Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'étouffer ? Enfin, pas violemment, juste pour les faire taire.

Elle regretta d'être une prisonnière à l'hôpital et d'avoir écopé de l'étage des enfants parce qu'elle aussi devait être surveillée.

Karin repensa encore une fois à la sensation qu'elle avait eu par le troisième œil de Kagura tout le long du combat entre Sasuke et Naruto. Était-ce possible de trouver plus antagonistes que ces deux-là ? Cela se ressentait tellement dans leur chakra. Tous les deux enflammés mais Sasuke flambait alors que Naruto était chaleureux. L'un l'impressionnait, provoquait sa fuite, la réduisait au silence, l'autre l'apaisait, la berçait, la rassurait.

Elle rougit quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait passé le voyage à suivre mentalement ce chakra.

Elle pouvait pas partir sans lui dire. Mais lui dire quoi ? Ton chakra est super à sentir ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui dire c'est qu'elle aurait aimé se battre à ses côtés. Quand elle ressentait son chakra, elle avait la sensation que son combat était juste. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle se sentait sereine. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle aurait voulu le rencontrer plus tôt. Le connaître plus tôt.

Karin s'endormit en rêvant d'une vie, sa vie dans l'hypothèse où elle aurait appartenu à ce monde, un monde chaleureux parce qu'il se serait soucié d'elle. Juste ça.


	75. Duel de monstres

**Duel de monstres**

Son fils l'impressionnait tellement. C'était un petit génie dans son genre : il avait la force, l'immense chakra, l'intelligence et cette formidable faculté d'apprentissage. Ce sera une très bonne arme pour Suna. Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait sacrifié sa femme pour un service médiocre.

•

C'était épuisant d'être gentil. Il essayait bien d'être gentil avec les autres, Gaara souriait comme les enfants mignons. Il voulait rendre service, comme les enfants polis. Il écoutait ce qu'on lui disait, comme les enfants sages. C'était jamais suffisant. Quand ça venait de lui, tout cela devenait horrible.

•

Gaara était une trop bonne arme, trop perfectionnée. Yondaime se sentait désemparé par ce qu'il avait créé. Trop puissant le gosse. Trop instable son gosse. C'était une très mauvaise arme finalement. Pourquoi pas la détruire ? Oui, Suna trouverait autre chose. Pas besoin de Gaara le monstre.

•

Alors comme ça _ils_ le détestent ?! Alors comment ça _ils_ ne voulaient pas de lui ?! Mais il ne voulait pas d' _eux_ ! Il voulait pas d'eux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de leur amour pour exister. Il existait _tout seul_. D'ailleurs le cadavre de son oncle n'était pas venu tout seul, c'était son œuvre, sans lui ce ne serait pas arrivé. Son œuvre à lui.

•

La panique l'envahissait face à cette sale engeance. « Elle est de vous » lui disait-on. Les drôles. Ce regard sanguin et affamé, lourd et pesant, quémandeur de pitié et de sang. Il le faisait paniqué et c'était très mal car c'était lui le Kazekage, c'était lui l'homme le plus craint, et c'était lui qui avait terrifié la bête. Il recommencerait.

•

C'était lassant. Tous ces assassins envoyés par son père. Ne pouvait-il pas venir lui-même ? Gaara n'avait rien contre le parricide. Rien. De toute façon il faudrait qu'il meurt un jour, ça pourrait tout à fait être de son œuvre. Il acheva avec plaisir ses assassins imaginant ses parents.

* * *

 _Êtes-vous prêts à découvrir les vingts-cinq derniers drabbles ? Maneeya._


	76. Le gentil et l'amour

**Le Gentil et l'Amour**

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? aboya Karui.

Chôji sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui parler si tôt. Il faisait encore sombre et la kunoichi l'avait vu accroupi entre les tombes et les stèles. C'était étrange pour elle. Ce n'était pas un ninja de Konoha qui allait se recueillir ici, à Kumo.

— Euh...

Chôji n'arrivait pas vraiment à se justifier. Elle aperçut le chiffon dans sa main et la colère céda la place à l'incompréhension.

— J'étais réveillé et je me disais que ça pourrait être... sympa.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'habitude qui s'occupait du cimetière mais à ce qu'elle savait, cette personne était décédés. Du coup, les tombes étaient nettoyés par ceux qui venaient se recueillir et il ne nettoyaient jamais toutes les allés, c'était long et fastidieux.

— Tu sais que certaines de ses personnes, dont tu nettoies généreusement les stèles, ont tué tes camarades, pendant les premières guerres.

Karui avait combattu avec l'Alliance Shinobi, et c'était bien normal à ses yeux. Mais comment croire sérieusement que la paix allait les envelopper avec douceur à partir de maintenant. C'était tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai. La méfiance, la corruption et la compétition allaient revenir, l'une après l'autre, l'une avec l'autre.

— C'était vraiment une sale période, conclut Chôji après un instant de réflexion.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arriva, mais Karui pouffa. Comme une sale gamine, l'éclat de rire sortit de ses lèvres. Automatiquement, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, gênée. Elle se sentait même déstabilisée par le regard de Chôji qui la couvait. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça.

— Quoi ?

— C'est agréable d'être si bien entouré.

— Ridicule, affirma-t-elle avec une moue.

Déjà qu'elle lui avait permis de lui réchauffer les entrailles, faudrait pas pousser. Au juste pour l'inviter dîner.

* * *

 _ **Ared Tekenshi**_ _, j'ai bien lu ton message, ton souhait est (enfin) exhaussé ! Chôji-Karui me tenait à coeur ! A bientôt, **Maneeya**.  
_


	77. Eternellement insatisfait

**Éternellement insatisfait**

« Il aurait pu esquiver ma dernière attaque, la retourner contre moi. » dira Chiyo, certainement avec raison.

C'étaient les marionnettes de son enfance qui allaient le tuer, lui, l'immortel. Ou tout du moins, celui qui avait essayé de l'être.

Combien de cette fois cette petite boite contenant son cœur l'avait frustré ! Il avait juste à s'en débarrasser, et ça tombait bien, il avait souvent envie de la piétiner au vu de la frustration qu'elle lui faisait endurer. Rien qu'un cœur, un cœur dont il avait à se débarrasser. Après tout, il s'était déjà débarrasser de tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce dernier.

Il se rendait enfin compte, après toutes ses années, après tous ses combats, qu'il s'était monumentalement trompé. Le cœur était toujours là.

Il s'en rendait enfin compte devant sa grand-mère. D'un côté c'était celle de toujours, celle qui l'avait fait mangé, celle qui lui avait menti, celle qui lui avait appris l'art des marionnettistes. D'un ordre côté elle était tellement différente d'avant. Elle avait encore vieilli. Il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Et cette détermination nouvelle il pensait qu'elle lui avait déjà donné tout ce qui lui restait.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il était parti. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Pourtant, vieille, fripe, mourante depuis trop longtemps, elle lui tenait fermement tête. Elle était prête à le tuer, et ce serait son dernier cadeau.

Marionnette après marionnette, combat après combat, meurtre après meurtre, ses recherches n'avançaient plus depuis longtemps. Il avait déjà repoussé ses limites. Et l'éternité devenait bien longue pour celui qui ne peut se sentir vivre sans objectif. L'éternité était bien trop longue pour celui qui naît mourant.


	78. Le Feu

**Le Feu**

— Ino ne voulait pas me lâcher la grappe. Elle était en boucle : Sakura la saoulait avec Sasuke, elle-même se sentait toujours amoureuse, mais après tout « c'est horrible ce qu'il a fait ».

Devant l'air énervé de Tenten, Neji n'osa dire qu'il en avait rien à faire d'Ino. Rock Lee souffla en regardant le ciel.

— Moi aussi, je suis perdu.

Ses deux coéquipiers le regardèrent avec surprise.

— Sasuke est resté insensible tout les efforts qu'on a fait pour venir le chercher, alors je ne peux m'empêcher de me demande si,... s'il mérité l'obstination et l'amitié de Naruto.

Tenten hocha vivement la tête, de toute évidence complètement d'accord.

— Pour moi, il est clair que non.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé qu'il ait fait foiré ta mission ? le taquina Tenten impitoyable.

— C'était agaçant mais... Je ne regrette rien. Sasuke n'avait peut-être pas ce qu'il faut pour être un vrai shinobi. De toute évidence, il ne tenait pas assez à son village.

— Là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'exclama Rock Lee avec son énergie caractéristique. Toi non plus Neji tu n'as jamais loué le village. Tu avais confiance en tes capacités comme lui.

— C'est vrai que ce serait certainement présomptueux de le condamner alors qu'on ne connaît pas ses sentiments. Aucun de nous ne pourrait affirmer réagir différemment après la perte complète et sanglante de sa famille. On était supposé être une génération éloignée de cette violence.

Tenten regarda tour à tour Neji et Lee elle s'attendait à ce que l'un d'entre eux réplique ou montre son désaccord. Ils avaient tous leur soucis mais la mort, jamais ils ne l'avaient côtoyé.

— Dites les garçons si Naruto vient vous demander de l'aide pour attraper Sasuke, vous accepteriez ?

Les deux jeunes hommes furent unanimes :

— Naruto me donne la foi, je lui prêterai toujours main forte.

* * *

 _Décidément, je tiens vraiment à ce recueil. J'ai hâte et en même temps j'ai peur de le terminer. On approche de la fin et j'ai la sensation que chaque drabble est compté. Donc, si vous avez des idées ou quoi que ce soit, faites m'en part, cela me ferait plaisir. Comme toujours, j'apprécie prendre connaissance de vos avis ! A bientôt, **Maneeya**._


	79. Uchiha ou autre

**Uchiha ou autre**

— Tu penses que tu peux te le permettre ? Tu comptes partir maintenant ?

— Je _dois_ y aller. Ça ne m'amuse pas mais c'est mon métier.

— Oh, parce que ton métier c'est d'être un Uchiha ?!

Tous les jours, je vis ça. Je m'appelle Shisui, j'ai sept ans, et mes parents se disputent au moins une fois par semaine. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'aiment pas. Les gens me disent qu'ils sont juste mal assortis. C'est ce que disent les gens pour dire que Maman n'a rien à faire dans la famille.

— Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis. Je suis un ninja, comme toi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— Ah oui ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi je m'ennuie tous les jours ici ? Pourquoi je ne continue pas à faire _mon_ métier moi aussi ?

Maman fait beaucoup de reproches. Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi Papa les prend aussi mal. À moi aussi Maman fait des reproches, quand je m'assieds mal, quand je mange en faisant l'idiot, quand je dis pas bonjour parce que je trouve que la personne a l'air méchante.

— Je suis dé-so-lé, voilà ! Je t'aime et j'ai eu le toupet de croire que ce serait suffisant pour toi.

— Comment ça pourrait être suffisant si je dois passer mon temps à me sacrifier et à encaisser les insultes de ta chère famille... ?

Papa m'a expliqué ça : il a dit « Maman est amère parfois ». Moi j'aurais dit « souvent ». Il y a des gens qui sont méchants avec maman parce qu'elle n'est pas née Uchiha, ça veut dire qu'elle vient d'ailleurs. Et c'est mal de ne pas naître Uchiha ici, et c'est encore plus mal de le devenir comme elle.

Il y a un ici et un là-bas. Il y a les ninjas Uchiha, et les autres. Alors moi j'aurais à choisir entre être un Uchiha et être un shinobi de Konoha. Comme Maman.

* * *

 _Je ne pouvais pas faire un recueil sans parler de Shisui bien sûr ! A_ _ **Lawkyrie** , j'espère que tu liras cela : ton message m'a fait très plaisir, les Uchiha étaient des boules d'émotion, on s'en donne à cœur joie ! A bientôt, _**Maneeya** _.  
_


	80. La Pente

**La pente**

Obito n'était pas idiot. Il était tout simplement obstiné. Quand il disait qu'il voulait devenir Hokage, cela ne gênait personne. Par contre, il suffisait qu'il devienne un tant soit peu inquiétant pour que tout le monde s'affole. Au moins, personne n'avait osé le traiter de fou.

Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était Rin. C'était la seule à lui sourire. Elle était tellement jolie.

Il savait que tuer des gens ne faisait pas de lui une bonne personne. Ça la mettrait certainement en colère même.

Des fois, il se disait que c'était mal de faire ça. C'était trop bizarre de pouvoir discuter avec Madara, cette histoire n'allait pas bien finir. Rin ne serait pas très contente.

Alors il se disait qu'il aurait pu faire marche arrière. Il serait retourné sur ses pas, aurait franchi les portes de Konoha. Il se voyait face à Kakashi et à son sensei expliquant son aventure. Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

Mais il savait parfaitement quelle aurait été la suite du scénario : il aurait du se justifier, se faire pardonner, puis se dévouer à Konoha dans une sorte de repentir infini. Il aurait du s'écraser tout entier. Et, sachant que même lorsqu'il était coupable de rien, ces gens n'avaient jamais été bienveillants avec lui.

Obito se sentait comme les rares fois où il avait fait du vélo. Il n'aimait pas pédaler en fait, ce qu'il aimait c'était foncé au vent. Glissant sur une pente, il avait la sensation de voler. C'était grisant. C'était également ce qu'il ressentait dans cette aventure avec Maître Madara : la puissance s'accumulait en lui, il devenait capable de tout. C'était grisant.

Allait-il vraiment faire demi-tour ? Pour quoi ? Pour suer sur une côte à monter sans aucune garanti ? Il avait parcouru trop de chemin pour faire demi-tour maintenant. Encore plus que la dernière fois qu'il y avait pensé.

* * *

 _J'ai réusiii ! Moi qui avais tant de mal à parler de Obito j'ai finalement pondu quelque chose qui me satisfait. J'espère que c'est aussi votre cas. Encore une fois, il vous reste 19 drabbles pour me faire remarquer ce ou ceux que j'ai oublié(s) ! A bientôt, **Maneeya**._


	81. Maman douce

**Maman douce**

Inojin rentra chez lui au tout début du jour. Tellement tôt qu'il faisait encore nuit. C'était pas vraiment chez lui étant donné qu'il avait un appartement à Suna mais à Konoha, il avait toujours ses parents, ils avaient toujours sa chambre.

Sur le fauteuil du salon, il sentit la présence de sa mère ce qui était vraiment étrange. Elle s'était endormie et son livré était encore ouvert sur ses genoux. Sa mère avait un don pour s'endormir. Inojin prit le livre et y glissa un marque-pages improvisé. Il souleva doucement sa mère – de peur de recevoir un coup s'il la surprenait.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il traversa l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre conjugale. Inojin n'y mettait pas les pieds d'habitude – il ne vouait pas penser à ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle marmonna une fois ou deux « Pose-moi » et « Je suis trop lourde ».

— Je suis un grand garçon maintenant, rétorqua-t-il, je peux te porter.

Il était tellement ravi de ce changement. Il était ravi d'avoir vieilli. Il était ravi de devoir se raser. Il était ravi de ne plus être jeune (quoi que ça ait voulu dire pour lui). Sa mère s'écroula sur le lit. Il eut du mal à la décaler du coup il prit un autre drap pour la recouvrir.

Alors qu'il allait partir, sa mission achevée, elle balança :

— Au fait, félicitations.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Tes fiançailles.

Surpris, Inojin vérifia qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Comment diable sa mère avait-elle pu l'apprendre alors qu'il n'était arrivé qu'il y a quelques heures seulement. Il comprit en voyant sa main et la discrète bague qu'il abordait. Décidément, rien ne lui échappait. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue :

— T'es la meilleure, lui assura-t-il.

* * *

 _Merci à tout ceux qui passent de temps en temps surtout ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. Je reviens avec quelques nouvelles vignettes et je regarde la 4e grande guerre ninja pour avoir un peu d'inspiration pour la suite. Je ne voudrais pas faire que des vignettes sur la nouvelle génération. Merci du soutien, et à bientôt. **Maneeya**._


	82. Tapis

**Tapis**

Ça le détendait de faire des ricochets. Il était dans l'eau, son élément. Il lançait des galets, c'était son grand frère qui le lui avait appris. La pierre fouetta l'air, sifflante. C'était son défaut à lui, Tobirama Senju. Son cœur se balançait trop fort. Prenait de la vitesse. Cognait contre les parois.

Alors que là, il devait prendre sa décision avec calme et raison. C'était des Uchiha mais c'était des ninjas de Konoha. Était-ce vraiment le cas ? Ils n'allaient pas de nouveau tuer ses frères. Non. De toute façon, il n'a plus de frères.

Crispé sur le caillou, il le lança avec force. La pierre coula. Il ne devait pas échouer. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. En succédant à Hashirama, il s'était jurer de toujours faire passer Konoha d'abord, la paix d'abord.

En tant que Hokage, il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Il avait enfoui la rancœur qui le minait très loin pour être digne de cette confiance. À tel point qu'il avait été attristé du départ de Madara. Il avait cru que leur amitié serait plus forte que cela. Cette attitude était-elle représentative des Uchiha ?

Il inspira et chercha un autre galet. Il repris son jeu. Chaque ninja devait avoir l'occasion de montrer sa bonne volonté et son attachement à son village. Il allait donner sa confiance aux Uchiha après tout, il avait survécu à la perte de ses frères, il pourrait aussi survivre à celle-ci.

Il allait leur donner le département de police cette instance veillerait sur la sécurité intérieure du village. Tous feraient confiance aux Uchiha pour leur sécurité. Et tout se passerait bien.

Si ce n'était pas le cas... Si ce n'était pas le cas, ça voudra dire que Konoha est perdu, que les Senju ont passé la pire des alliances et que les Uchiha sont bel et bien maudits.


	83. Enfants de la paix

**Enfant de la paix**

— Forcément ! invectiva Temari. Tant qu'il se bat pour Konoha, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Shikamaru sentit résonner l'alerte. Sa femme avait du mal à résider à Konoha et à abandonner ainsi tout ce qui avait fait sa vie pendant plus de vingt ans.

Et quand elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était lui qui prenait. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si elle était tombé amoureuse. Elle ne lui laisserait pas oublier qu'elle était la princesse de Suna.

— Temari, ce sera autant mon enfant que le tien. Il n'a jamais été question qu'il ne connaisse pas le Pays du Vent.

— Ce sera un enfant bâtard.

Shikamaru inspira pour se calmer. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas de la même génération. Temari avait été élevée dans un Suna en quête de puissance, suspicieux envers les autres pays. Tandis que lui avait bénéficié des idées pacifistes du Sandaime et du Yondaime.

— Ce sera juste un enfant de la paix.

La moue de Temari n'était pas convaincue. Shikamaru la serrait dans ses bras. Il savait que Suna et le Pays du Vent lui manquait.C'était dure d'être exilée ici, même si elle appréciait Konoha.

— Je n'obligerai pas notre enfant a renié le Pays du Vent.

— Si toi tu ne le fais pas, d'autres s'en chargeront.

— Parce qu'on va laisser inconnus dirent à notre bébé ce qu'il peut être ou non ?

Cela eut le mérite de lui arracher un sourire.

— Et si une guerre éclate ? demanda-t-elle avec un défaut de confiance incongrue.

— Bah il mourra en travaillant à la paix.


	84. Je t'aimerai

**Je t'aimerai**

Quand Naruto croisa Hinata dans une ruelle vide, il se sentit mort de honte. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa déclaration durant le combat contre Pain. Tout le monde avait été très occupé à remettre le village sur pied et ça lui avait bien convenu. Il avait besoin d'être occupé.

Il eut même envie de partir en courant ou de faire semblant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il pourrait peut-être prétexté être pressé.

— Bonjour Naruto-kun, le salua Hinata avec bonne humeur.

Même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir de lui une quelconque réponse, Naruto se sentait gêné. Pour lui, il devait répondre. Il savait que c'était dure d'être repoussé mais pas autant que d'être ignoré.

— Salut Hinata, je suis ravi de te voir en pleine forme.

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Il sentit la boule dans son ventre gronder et se hérisser. Pourquoi cela lui faisait autant de mal ?

— Tu sais, pour ce que tu m'as dit devant Pain... Je- Je-

Il voulait lui répondre mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ! Et pourtant il ne pouvait ni ignorer cette déclaration, ni repousser la jeune femme et encore moins déclarer la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

— C'était un peu égoïste de me déclarer à un tel moment, rigola-t-elle d'elle-même.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, je pense que faire des pauses dans ses combats pour taper la discute, y'a rien de mieux !

Ils rirent tous les deux, heureux de ce simple moment de partage. Hinata s'avança près de lui – maintenant qu'elle s'était déclaré, elle ne ressentait plus cette timidité maladive. Cela avait été un baptême du feu pour elle, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui dit :

— Je n'attends rien de toi. L'admiration et l'amour que je te porte m'ont aidé à avancer et à me tenir droite. Aujourd'hui, je veux simplement être un soutient pour toi aussi, en tant que camarade, qu'ami ou autre. Vu ce qu'il t'attend, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en demander plus.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue. Naruto resta muet.

— Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de prendre du temps pour toi.

Voyant qu'il n'ajouterait rien, Hinata le salua une dernière fois et partit. Alors qu'elle avait fait quelques pas, elle entendit Naruto l'appelait. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Naruto s'incliner devant elle.


	85. Parole

_NB: Cette vignette n'a pas lieu directement au retour de Konoha mais quelques temps plus tard._

 **Parole**

— Je veux être Kazekage.

Baki faillit s'étouffer. À aucun moment de sa vie, ce valeureux ninja n'avait imaginé Gaara avoir cette ambition. C'était carrément incongru. Kankuro pensait pareil à l'évidence. Seule Temari, qui avait assisté au plus près à son combat contre le jeune genin de Konoha, sourit d'un air entendu.

— Je veux être utile à mon village et aux villageois : je veux être Kazekage, soutint Gaara avec une force de conviction absolue.

Ils marchaient tous les quatre dans le désert, revenant à leur patrie. Baki hocha la tête. Il prit peur en voyant un tic d'agacement apparaître sur le doux visage de Gaara Ce dernier était anormalement calme depuis son séjour à l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas que la bête le prenne pour cible. Même s'il avait autorité sur le jeune ninja, il n'ignorait pas que le démon constituait une menace de taille.

L'hôte ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, aucune trace de mécontentement ne subsistait sur ses traits lisses. Gaara s'était calmé, de lui-même, sans recourir au meurtre.

— C'est une ambition très honorable, approuva le senseï qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

Gaara ne réagit pas.

— Là n'est pas la question, reprit-il, j'ai besoin que vous m'enseigner l'histoire du pays du Vent, la vraie.

Il s'était arrêté et le regardait fixement. Baki n'eut d'autres choix que de faire de même. Il eut du mal à le supporter. Il se sentit revenir des années en arrière face à Rasa-sama. Il sentait tout le poids de ce regard franc, honnête, et surtout, impitoyablement exigeant. C'était lui.

Par ce regard, Baki sentit la solennité de l'engagement de Gaara. Il ne le dirait qu'à eux mais il tiendrait parole et travaillerait jusqu'à l'épuisement.

— Je t'enseignerai.

Et Baki se sentit serein.


	86. Les riens

**Les riens**

— Fais attention ! le rabroua sa mère.

— Oh ça va, c'est trois pauvres grains de riz, rétorqua Omoï, à huit ans, qui découvrait ce qu'était l'objection. Ça va pas changer le monde maman.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu fais des voyages temporels à travers l'infinie des dimensions peut-être ?

Omoï ne répondit rien, ça servait à rien, c'est pas comme s'il avait des preuves de ce qu'il avançait.

•

— J'ai failli mourir au moins trois fois et j'ai même pas une cicatrice !

Sa mère se précipita sur lui et le serra contre elle en lui embrassant les joues. Elle était gênante sa mère.

— Tu devrais me remercier, dit-elle en se concentrant sur la casserole qui brûlait, c'est grâce à moi !

Omoï avait treize ans et il commençait à douter des bienfaits de sa mère. Mais il allait rapidement faire l'expérience de la sagesse maternelle.

Deux semaines plus tard, léthargique à cause d'une flemme monstrueuse, il avait laissé ces fameux grains de riz sous la table ; il avait passé un mois avec une jambe dans le plâtre.

Quand il avait laissé le robinet goutter, il était rentré dans le Raikage et sous le choc était tombé dans un gouffre. Il mit trois jours à en revenir.

Quand il avait laissé une boulette de papier par terre, il avait échoué à sa mission et s'était reçu un sabre dans le ventre. Cela lui avait offert une opération douloureuse et une bonne engueulade.

Alors quand ce jour-là, le Raikage le convoqua. Il eut très peur. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? L'image de son assiette d'œufs au plat lui revient. Il ne l'avait pas fini. Il avait jeté une partie à la poubelle. Ça allait mal finir.

Et forcément, le Raikage annonça la guerre.


	87. Admirant

**Admirant**

Kankuro se retint de hurler de frustration. C'était la nuit, tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de connaître son état d'esprit. Il inspira en serrant les dents. Tout irait bien. Il fallait juste qu'il se calme. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Pour certains, ce serait même dérisoire. D'accord il n'arrivait pas à fabriquer une marionnette potable et alors. Au moins il savait faire des œufs à la coque du tonnerre !

Il sursauta en sentant une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata sans surprise la présence de Gaara. Bien qu'il ait été hospitalisé quelques temps et qu'il doive se reposer, le jeune Kazekage avait pleinement repris ses fonctions.

— Tu devrais pas dormir toi ? Tu vas encore te faire disputer par le docteur...

L'extraction de Shukaku l'avait affaibli quand même. Bien plus que le poison de Sasori pour lui. Il invita son petit frère à s'asseoir prêt de lui tout en lui rappelant qu'il aurait une grosse journée le lendemain.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La voix de Gaara était toujours d'un sérieux et d'une profondeur à toute épreuve. Même en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, jamais il ne lui avait connu une autre intonation. Aujourd'hui il était fier de ce jeune homme qui avait réussi à triompher de temps d'épreuve. Il aimerait bien cependant qu'il se détende de temps en temps.

— Sasori était tellement brillant... Je m'en veux d'utiliser ses œuvres et de ne pas être capable de créer les miennes.

— Tu l'admires beaucoup.

C'était une constatation.

— Tu as de bonnes raisons de l'admirer les Arcanes rouges ont révolutionné l'art du marionnettiste. Et Sasori fera toujours partie de l'histoire de Suna.

Kankuro secoua la tête. Oui, faire partie de l'histoire n'était pas bien compliqué. Mais que faire du génie mauvais, du génie ayant jeté l'opprobre sur nos valeurs, du génie maléfique et destructeur ? Pouvait-il admirer ce génie et laisser derrière tout ce qu'il rejetait à l'intérieur de celui-ci ?

— L'histoire a beau être lettre morte, elle nous émeut malgré nous. Ne sois pas exigeant avec ses sentiments, seuls les actes apparaissent aux yeux du monde. Le génie c'est comme le caractère ou le travail, admirable en soi cependant, ce sera toujours le choix qui déterminera ta valeur.

Kankuro regarda la marionnette devant lui. Il s'agissait du corps artificielle de Sasori qu'il avait analysé sous tous les angles. Cette marionnette avait servi à tuer à de multiples reprises pour une organisation sans foi ni loi. Aujourd'hui, elle travaillerait à la paix.


	88. Contrat

**Contrat**

— Je dois m'entraîner avec toi.

Neji inspira doucement dans l'espoir de se calmer. Peine perdue, il détestait quand ils osaient venir lui parler.

— Je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de cadeau sous prétexte que tu es une gamine.

Hanabi hocha la tête d'un air ennuyé. Elle n'aimait pas s'entraîner avec Neji, il était trop fort et il n'était pas gentil. Et pourtant il s'était fait battre par Naruto Uzumaki. C'était dur de s'en remettre, pour tous les Hyuga.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils se mirent en position et commencèrent. Neji se contrôlait toujours. Néanmoins la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la branche principale n'avait pas entièrement fondu. Il avait cependant cessé de se réduire à cela et de se sentir enfermé par cette logique, malgré ce sceau, il était libre, autant qu'il le voulait.

Il restait difficile d'être vraiment neutre à l'égard de la petite Hanabi. Elle était la quintessence de ce qu'était la Soke. Un personnage arrogant, assez puissant pour nuire, aux airs supérieurs et sans respect. Difficile de contenir son irritation.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa technique, il n'avait aucun mal à lui faire face même sans activer le byakugan. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de bons mouvements, faisait des efforts pour être stables, et frapper avec force et précision. Elle suivait les enseignements de son père. Et elle lui rappela celui qu'il était enfant.

Un enfant qui aimait faire la fierté de son père. Recevoir ses compliments.

— Tu as quel âge déjà ?

— Neuf ans, répondit-elle d'une voix surprise.

En face d'elle, Neji hocha la tête. Il déclara ensuite :

— Tu ne t'entraînes qu'avec des Hyuga, cela se voit. À partir de maintenant, je me battrais avec le taijustu traditionnel pour que tu sois prête le jour où tu y seras confronté.

Ils se regardèrent droit des les yeux. Et quelque part, ils avaient passé un contrat.


	89. Les petits

**Les petits**

— C'est ici, annonça Sarada en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Konohamaru-sensaï avait accepté de leur donner l'adresse de Mitsuki qui était absent depuis deux jours. Leur professeur leur avait expliqué qu'il était très malade. Alors Sarada avait motivé Boruto afin qu'ils aillent tous les deux lui apportaient son soutien.

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux sur une passerelle et regardaient la porte avec un air un peu surpris.

— T'attends quoi ?

Sarada lui jeta un regard venimeux et toqua. Elle se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas venir leur ouvrir mais elle ne voulait pas débarquer sans prévenir. Elle ouvra doucement la porte et pénétra dans ce qui lui servait d'appartement.

— Va mettre les plats dans le frigo, lui chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

Ils avaient débouché automatique sur la cuisine et deux portes se distinguaient. L'une ouvrait la voie sur la salle d'eaux, l'autre donnait donc sur la chambre. Sarada toqua et entra.

Mitsuki était recroquevillé sur son futon, la couverture a ses pieds. Il remarqua sa présence. Sa coéquipière se précipita à son chevet. Elle remit sa couverture sur lui, et lui interdit de l'enlever. Elle passa ensuite un quart d'heure à le supplier se redresser pour boire son bouillon.

Elle se sentait pas bien ici. Pas bien du tout. Les murs se pressaient contre elle, lui tombaient dessus, profitaient de l'obscurité pour lui imposer sa présence et son souffle dans son cou. Elle regarda de l'autre côté de la porte.

Boruto était sur le pas de la porte et refusait obstinément d'entrer. Ses traits étaient tirés dans une tentative désespérée de ne pas paraître affecté.

— Comment tu te sens Mitsuki ?

— Nanadaime a pu le faire, moi aussi.

Son esprit embrumé n'avait pas compris. En entendant cela, Boruto courut. Il ne voulait pas être là de toute façon.

— Mange, je reviens.

Sarada partit à sa poursuite.

Pour faire quoi ?

Elle était furieuse contre tout quand elle le retrouva. Mais c'était toujours bien moindre comparé à Boruto. Il se contrôlait à peine.

— Quoi ?

Elle était incapable de répondre tellement il l'effrayait.

— Faut plaindre le petit orphelin c'est ça ?!

Elle lui faisait face s'en répondre. Peu importe.

Il la laissa là. C'était ce qu'elle avait demandé après tout. Elle qui était tétanisé par cet appartement petit impersonnel et sadique. Elle qui voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle qui avait fait une promesse.


	90. Les merveilleux

**Les merveilleux**

— Tu vas avoir un petit frère, annonça Mikoto pendant le dîner.

Itachi en laissa tomber sa baguette. Il regarda le ventre de sa mère et essaya de voir son petit frère. Peine perdu, c'était même pas encore un bébé. Et il avait déjà de la peine pour lui.

— Est-ce que ça te rend triste ou enthousiasme ? lui demanda doucement son père face à son manque de réaction.

— Je comprends pas. Je comprends pas pourquoi vous faites un bébé _maintenant_ , précisa-t-il.

Itachi avait beau être jeune, il avait très bien saisi la violence des affrontements de la précédentes guerres. Il voyait le sang que tous avaient versé. Ce _maintenant_ , ils le comprenaient parfaitement. Est-ce que le devoir des survivants c'était de faire des enfants ? En remplacement des bouquets de cadavres qui avaient jailli du sol ?

— Maintenant, parce que si on attend plus longtemps, tu n'auras plus envie de jouer avec lui, répondit Papa.

Itachi lui rendit son sourire. Ils allaient agrandir la famille et ça lui faisait plaisir. Ses parents n'étaient pas parfaits, ils avaient des tendances colériques, ils lui mentaient souvent mais ils l'aimaient. Et ils aimeraient aussi de tout leur cœur ce petit truc visqueux qui deviendrait un bébé. Et lui aussi aimerait ce petit.

— Je pourrai choisir le prénom du bébé ?

Le couple échangea un regard surpris.

— Tu sais, c'est une grande responsabilité de choisir un prénom, commença doucement sa mère.

Le fils leva les yeux au ciel :

— Je le sais déjà ça. De toute façon, vous allez tellement aimé ma proposition que vous l'appellerez comme ça.

Mikoto et Fugaku se retirent de rire sachant que leur fils détestait qu'on se moque de lui. Mais le regard tendre qu'ils échangèrent ne trompaient personne, ils avaient une famille merveilleuse.

* * *

 _Allez, gardons les 10 derniers pour bien commencer 2018. Je vous laisse avec la petite famille Uchiha qui m'attendrit envers et contre tout. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'enfance de Naruto, j'aimerais poster un drabble dessus et ça m'aiderait. Gros bisous à tous, comme toujours je lis tous vos messages._

 _Bye, **Maneeya**._


	91. Héritage

**Héritage**

— Qui peut me dire pourquoi nous venons toujours méditer ici mis à chaque fois à un endroit différent ?

— Ça fait mal aux fesses, répondit Chôchô d'une voix plaintive tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur avec ses coéquipiers.

Mirai se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et de penser qu'elle avait une équipe de bras cassés – oups, ce serait la dernière fois.

— J'ai oublié de préciser que je souhaitais une réponse à ma question ?

Shikadai regarda les arbres autour d'eux. C'étaient des bons arbres pour grimper, il avait tout sauf envie de méditer.

— C'est pour que l'on soit au calme, répondit Inojin.

— Non ce n'est pas pour cela.

Le sourire d'Inojin s'affaissa et avec beaucoup de rapidité, il avait déjà entrepris de bouder.

— Tant que vous n'avez pas la réponse à cette question, c'est que vous êtes incapables de méditer. Le jeune jônin espérait attiser leur curiosité, leur donner quelque chose à conquérir, car elle avait eu le déplaisir de constater que son équipe était particulièrement passive. Cela n'avait évidemment pas eu l'effet escompté.

Il fallut attendre deux années de plus, un jeudi où Inojin s'était fait largué, où Shikadai avait le cou dans une minerve et où Chôchô essuya un échec marquant pour que la réponse leur apparaisse.

Ils formaient tous les quatre un cercle ouvert sur l'extérieur. Pendant leur méditations, ils ouvraient leur être à tout ce qui était à proximité. Les animaux qui vivaient. Les plantes qui se balançaient. Toute cette vie possible grâce à ses majestueux arbres qui entouraient Konoha.

Le but n'était pas seulement de cacher le village. Il le rendaient vivant et riche. La forêt faisait partie de Konoha. Cette forêt que Shodaï avait bâti était le lègue de sa volonté, de sa puissance et de son immense dévouement. Et lorsqu'ils méditaient entre ces troncs, ils se souvenaient puissamment pourquoi ils avaient choisi la voie du ninja.


	92. Ballon

**Ballon**

Ça lui arrivait de penser à sa fille. Quand il était parti, elle était toute petite, faisant la taille d'un ballon. Sakura n'aimait pas qu'il la décrive comme cela. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si elle ressemblait à un ballon lourd, allongé et dévoreur de lait.

Sinon il pensait à elle de temps en temps malgré l'importance de ses missions. Elle s'appelait Sarada, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait choisi le prénom. Il la voyait encore comme ce ballon bombé.

Il y pensait comme sa petite fille. Il ne le disait pas souvent, surtout pas à haute voix.

Ça lui paraîtrait bien trop réel, c'était dangereux. Ça voudrait dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Et c'était dangereux. Il ne voulait pas que...

Que quoi ?

Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qui n'était même pas à même de protéger sa famille. Il avait bien peu de choses à craindre aujourd'hui, excepté lui-même.

Le petit garçon avait beau avait disparu mais l'adolescent non. Sasuke ressentait encore la force avec laquelle il s'était accroché désespérément à ces amours familiales, il les avait laissés macérer avec dévotion et il en était sorti une lave rageuse et sourde, destructrice et in-dirigée.

Le ballon dodue pouvait rapidement se transformer en détonateur.


	93. Malade

**Malade**

Naruto se retourna. La couette glissa de son épaule à cause de ce geste brusque. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il sentait qu'il était malade et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il avait sept ans.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? tonna la Voix.

Encore elle. Elle le terrorisait. Cette voix grave profonde et cynique sortait de nul part et se répandait dans tous ses muscles. Le petit garçon gémit.

— Je vais aller mieux.

Une vague d'agacement déferla. Des dents gigantesques claquèrent près de son oreille. Il se força à se remettre correctement sous sa couette.

— Misérable insecte !

Naruto, roulé en boule, se demandait s'il délirait la sensation de peur et de danger ne le quittait pas.

— Je fais ce que je peux, s'assurait-il en claquant des dents.

On ricana. La voix-gouffre de tout à l'heure.

Le petit avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux. Il était pressé de guérir, il avait peur de ne pas y arriver et de ne pas avoir le droit à une autre chance. Il avait peur qu'on le laisse mourir dans l'indifférence et ce minuscule appartement. Le mois prochain, son conseiller pédagogique passerait le voir et découvrirait ce petit cadavre insignifiant dont les cheveux blonds seraient ternes.

Une vague de chaleur le prit et il lutta pour ne pas envoyer valser sa couverture. La rage remplaçait ses sentiments de faiblesse, d'impuissance et d'insignifiance.

Le Hokage passa (Naruto ne s'en souvenait pas très bien). Il avait apporté ou fait à manger. Ses mots réconfortants avaient attisés sa rage.

— Je veux ma maman !

Dans une espèce de folie délétère, Naruto croyait presque qu'il la cachait quelque part. Il l'appela même :

— Maman !

S'il criait assez fort, elle viendrait le sauver de la voix-gouffre et du vieil homme fatigué, qui l'appréciait par devoir et le regarda s'endormir les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Bonjour, je suis désolée de réapparaitre aussi tard. Il me reste peu de place jusqu'au 100 drabbles et je crois que ça m'attriste de finir cette aventure. Néanmoins, je compte bien finir - malgré ma réticence - donc on se revoit pour les sept dernières. Dernière chance pour des suggestions de sujet ! Bonne journée à tous.


	94. Mon a-mi

**Mon a-mi**

— T'es prêt Senju ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait strictement rien de prévu ce soir. Il était Hokage mais il s'était ménagé une soirée au moins la veille de son mariage. Alors Hashirama n'avait pas à être prêt, pour quoi que ce soit.

— Allez viens, insista Madara.

Ils allaient tout les deux vers leurs vingt-cinq ans et on n'aurait su dire qui avait plus fière allure. Hashirama souffla de manière un peu trop dramatique mais accepta de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le village et le Hokage s'aperçut qu'il prenait la direction du domaine des Uchiha. En chemin, ils croisèrent Mito Uzumaki, qui avait déménagé depuis peu. Étant son fiancé, Hashirama se sentit obligé de la saluer bien qu'il s'en sente pas encore particulièrement proche.

Leurs salutations furent embarrassées. Sans doute avaient ils tous les deux en tête la nuit du lendemain qu'ils devraient passer ensemble. Évidemment dès qu'elle reprit sa route, Madara le charria sur son front en sueur après cette simple rencontre.

•

Il était minuit et Hashirama devait s'adossait à un poteau pour tenir assis. Le sake macérait tranquillement dans son estomac tandis que Madara s'évertuait à lui prouver sa sobriété en restant debout sur un pied. Il tanguait et avait recours au chakra pour se maintenir. Mais Hashirama était un bon ami, alors il faisait semblant d'y croire.

— Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Hashirama n'osa pas regarder son ami. Plus son mariage approchait, plus... Il était content que Madara l'ait entraîné dans cet enterrement de vie de garçon.

— Tu es inquiet pour ton mariage, devina-t-il. Ah Hashirama, faut que t'arrêtes de tout vouloir faire bien.

Le jeune homme rougit vivement. Il avoua la tête basse :

— Je n'ai jamais embrassé.

Madara se pencha vers lui, en profita pour le regarder de haut et l'écraser de son air supérieur.

— Je vais te montrer.


	95. Jugeote

**Jugeote**

— Alors cette blessure ? demanda Tenten à Neji.

Rock Lee ne tenait pas en place comme à son habitude et faisait des flexions avec entrain.

— Ça va, marmonna Neji. Reprenons la mission.

— Je suis bien d'accord ! Nous avons perdu assez de temps, nous devrions les prendre en chasse.

— C'est pas la meilleure chose à faire, fit observer Tenten en vérifiant son matériel.

C'était une de leurs premières missions sans Gai-sensai et même si Neji s'était imposé en leader naturel il n'avait jamais négligé leurs avis. Et cette mission venait de tourner au cauchemar un pendentif traditionnel leur avait été dérobé alors qu'ils devaient veillé dessus, les voleurs étaient de toute évidence des ninjas vu l'embuscade mise en place.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Lee. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour remplir cette mission.

— Je ne comptais pas abandonner, répliqua-t-elle vertement déjà agacée. Mais cette traque serait une dépense d'énergie inutile et même dangereuse vu que nous ne connaissons ni le niveau ni l'effectif des voleurs. Alors qu'on est quasiment certain de leur destination : le pendentif est une clef donc ils iront directement au coffre. Si on y parvient avant eux, ce sera à nous de les prendre aux pièges.

Ses deux coéquipiers la fixèrent durant une longue minute.

— Ça me semble bien, finit par dire Rock Lee.

— C'est une bonne économie de temps et de ressources, brillant, ajouta Neji en lui offrant un rare sourire. Notre client m'a révélé l'emplacement de ce coffre, il nous faudra faire preuve de beaucoup d'endurance pour parvenir à destination avec assez d'avance.

Leurs regards brillèrent l'équipe Gai était faite pour endurer.


	96. Erreur

**Erreur**

— Que complotes-tu ?

Habituellement, Danzo Shimura évitait de se retrouver seul en présence du Sandaime. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Simplement cet homme avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir à l'œil, comme s'il avait conscience que malgré son titre d'Hokage, il y avait sans cesse quelqu'un derrière lui essayant de manœuvrer la barre à sa place. Et quand la mer était particulièrement mouvante, cela était particulièrement dangereux.

— Je ne complotes rien. Je m'enquiers de l'avenir du pays que j'aime.

Ils n'étaient pas encore deux vieux messieurs aux rides marqués ils avaient fiers allure et semblaient prêt à braver tous les dangers pour Konoha et ses habitants.

— De quoi parlais-tu avec Itachi Uchiha ?

Le gâteux avait commencé à comprendre après plusieurs années de pouvoir. Il avait compris qu'il devait se tenir au courant malheureusement ou heureusement Danzo l'avait saisi bien avant.

— C'est un jeune désorienté à qui j'offre un peu de mon expérience.

En repensant à cette discussion, Danzo sourira.

— Cette mission est intolérable, s'exclama Hiruzen Sarutobi avec force quelques semaines plus tard.

Parfois il échangeait « intolérable » avec « inacceptable », comme si ces qualificatifs diminuaient son apport indéniable. Mais Danzo connaissait la vraie valeur du village et celle de sa personne. Hiruzen gardait un mode de penser étriqué plein de barrières et de limites. Lui, Danzo, le protecteur dévoué de Konoha n'avait peur d'aucune de ces frontières.

Il avait repoussé les limites de la politique, de la diplomatie, de l'art militaire, du ninjustu et même de son propre corps tout ça pour faire du pays du Feu un grand pays. Il n'avait pas su sacrifier sa vie mais tous les jours il y mettait son corps et son âme.

« Nidaime, est-ce suffisant pour te prouver ton erreur ? »

 _Bonjour !  
Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver bien que tardivement. Je précise pour ce drabble que Danzo a voulu se sacrifier durant la dernière mission du Nidaime qu'il a effectué avec son équipe et celle de Sarutobi, l'Hokage a désigné Sarutobi comme successeur.  
Sinon et bien je vous propose de passer une dernière commande avant de mettre fin à cette belle aventure. Je publie un "101" qui sera un sommaire pour que tout le monde puisse lire sans trop s'embêter.  
Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à bientôt,  
_

 _ **Maneeya**._


	97. Cher Hokage

**Cher Hokage**

Lorsque deux coups résonnèrent, Kakashi invita d'une voix forte son invité et s'interdit de laisser ses pensées s'égarer. Moegi pénétra dans le bureau, elle et sa touffe de cheveux insensibles à la gravité. Il était surpris de la voir, elle aurait dû arriver bien plus tôt ou bien plus tard.

Il la détailla du regard mais ne vit aucune blessure, aucune séquelle si ce n'était des pansements à son poignet droit. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage mais là non plus il n'y découvrit rien. Il reçut son rapport de mission et le parcourut en diagonale.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Bien et vous ? Vous avez l'air fatigué.

Kakashi se demanda s'il fallait comprendre _mêlez-vous de vos affaires_ ou si ce n'était que de la politesse. Il hocha la tête préservant ainsi un flou total.

La jeune femme s'approcha des baies vitrées, la vue de Konoha était magnifique.

— Ça m'a vraiment manqué, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu pourras y rester quelques jours, assura le Rokudaime qui s'était tourné vers elle.

Une moue lui répondit :

— Me ménagez pas à cause de cette broutille.

— Tu as le droit d'avoir été choquée...

— Mais je le suis pas.

Elle le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il se résigne à la croire.

— J'ai trouvé ce qui me détend, le renseigna-t-elle, ce qui me permet de garder mon équilibre. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

Kakashi était désespéré : il en avait tellement marre de repousser des avances. Moegi éclata de rire – ce qui le soulagea autant que le vexa.

— Pour vous draguer, il faudra au moins que je crois que vous pourriez vous plaire avec quelqu'un. Ce dont je doute sauf votre respect.

Sous son masque, Kakashi sourit. C'était une des rares fois où son célibat forcené n'était pas perçu comme suspect.

— Je me contenterai d'un cadeau, un bouquin en exclusivité ! Bonne soirée.

Kakashi se renversa sur son fauteuil et commença le manuscrit avec un plaisir oublié.


	98. Glorieux

**Glorieux**

L'ancien quartier des Uchiha avait rapidement été détruit les odeurs de sang et de chairs cramées n'enchantaient pas le voisinage. Itachi coupable, les corps avaient été incinérés, les bâtiments démolis, la terre retournée et de nouveaux immeubles construits.

Mais Naruto une fois consacré n'avait pas oublié que les anciens dirigeants n'avaient pas honoré tout ceux qui y avaient droit. Les archives avaient révélé plusieurs missions peu reluisantes, plusieurs ordres occultes, et Naruto avait choisi d'honorer les victimes en reconnaissant la responsabilité du village.

Au dessus de la montagne aux visages incrustés, un champ de plaques de marbre reconnaissait tous les ninjas morts au service de Konoha, qui n'avaient pas déjà été reconnu par ailleurs, ainsi que tous les villageois du village qui étaient morts à cause de ces ordres occultes. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de tombes d'Uchiha ici.

Mitsuki se baladait entre les dalles en faisant tourner son parasol en papier. Pour lui qui voulait devenir ninja, ce champ posait d'immenses questions.

Quand on était enfant, c'était facile de vouloir être ninja. On voulait l'effet de cape de Nanadaime. On voulait le respect et l'admiration dans les yeux de notre entourage. On voulait que notre nom et nos exploits traversent le temps si possible sur la plus belle et la plus vue plaque de la ville. À son époque à lui, c'était celle qui prenait un mur de l'Académie et reconnaissait les ninjas qui s'étaient illustré durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre et qui avaient été à cette même école.

Mais si ça se trouve leur nom ne serait pas connu. Peut-être qu'ils termineraient déserteur après avoir refuser de tuer des mioches, ou après l'avoir fait. Peut-être qu'ils seraient consacrés après la mort de leurs coéquipiers. Peut-être qu'ils termineraient dans le champ de marbre, aveuglé par le soleil, inconnu du plus grand nombre.

Mitsuki avait peur parce qu'il ne savait pas où il voulait finir.


	99. Les insectes

**Les insectes**

Détester les humains était normal. C'était la seule chose dans le monde qui pouvait avoir un caractère certain et immuable. Parce que les humains étaient détestables et le seraient toujours. C'étaient de petites bestioles qui gigotaient dans tous les sens, braillaient à qui mieux mieux et s'enorgueillaient sans cesse de broutilles sans importance qui la plupart du temps finissaient détruites au bout d'une dizaine d'années.

Alors Kurama ne s'en voulait pas de les terrasser dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop de son lieu d'habitation. Il les mangeait, il les écrasait, il les écrabouillait. Après cela les petits hommes avaient peur de lui et le laissaient en paix loin de tout.

Parfois cette liberté solitaire lui suffisait. Parfois il prenait la liberté d'aller chercher les ennuis et les casse-dalle humains.

Quelle rage le prit lorsqu'un de ses petits hommes le déplaça contre son gré. Et d'autant plus quand un autre osa le sceller. Il refusait catégoriquement d'avoir un espace délimité ou un usage au service de ces insectes !

Coincé dans ce petit corps faible et défaillant, Kurama aurait voulu tuer celle qui le contenait : Mito Uzumaki. Il avait cogné et rugi. Elle était apparue devant lui, face à sa rage, face à sa cage. Elle était calme et toute sa haine toute sa méchanceté tout son cynisme glissait sur elle. Il la détestait.

Il avait apprécié le changement avec Katrina, une gamine fougueuse qui osait s'approcher et lui répondre. Et quelles réponses ! Elle défendait avec passion les siens mais ce n'était que de la surface. Elle se laissait facilement atteindre par les remarques du démon qui évoquait avec cruauté ce qu'elle pouvait penser avec culpabilité.

Puis elle avait grandi et l'avait considéré comme une arme monstrueuse. Un truc honteux dont l'on se sert en dernier recours. Mais c'était lui qui devrait avec honte pas elle ! Lui le grand Kurama coincé dans ce corps frêle incapable de répondre à ses pulsions. Année après année, sa rage s'accumulait.


	100. Le chaos des Hommes

**Le chaos des Hommes**

Le bref et instance séjour dans le « vrai » monde lui avait rappelé à quel point il était puissant, à quel point son pouvoir était destructeur, et à quel point il aimait ça. Le chaos des Hommes était sa mélodie.

Il se délectait de ceux qui étaient entre peur et honneur et se trouvaient incapables d'attaquer. Tout le monde criait : des cris de panique, de peur, d'angoisse, de courage, de veines attaques, puis un cri d'enthousiasme. Cela décida Kyubi a considéré le Quatrième Hokage comme un être à tuer en urgence.

Il échoua.

Il échoua et hérita de Naruto Uzumaki.

Il aurait voulu faire exploser ce petit être fragile, le détruire de l'intérieur, le corrompre, et même se l'approprier jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'exister.

Il pensait que cela serait facile Naruto était un petit être impatient et corruptible. Il éprouvait mille émotions que personne ne lui avait appris à canaliser. Et il était seul avec le démon.

Malgré ses conditions favorables, le jeune garçon avait tardivement compris qui était cette voix au fond de lui. Il avait réagi comme sa mère, à le considérer comme un monstre bien utile. Mais dès que le démon le pouvait, il essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'homme. Il appréciait les victoires de Naruto mais savourait bien plus ses propres destructions.

Le passage à l'âge adulte de l'insecte-réceptacle fut long et douloureux (ce n'était pas Kyubi qui s'en plaignait) mais il entraîna quelque chose de profond, une globale remise en question. Naruto n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, il était allé jusqu'à reconsidérer le « démon » renard marquant plus de respect et de curiosité qu'auparavant.

Il avait voulu découvrir l'autre chose qu'il avait jamais faite car trop confiant et paresseux.

Il avait compris que sa propre attitude avait été aussi mesquine et vide de sens que celles qu'il avait lui même subies.

Il avait brisé un cycle de haine pour y préférer la découverte et la parlote. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir que Kurama en avait ronronné.

* * *

 _Bonjour, je vous laisse ici mon dernier mot pour ce recueil. Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivi et de m'avoir soutenue, j'avoue que je suis fière d'avoir relevé le défi même si c'est un petit défi. Donc voilà, je répondrai toujours à vos mots, si vous n'êtes pas inscrite ou inscrit ce sera sur le sommaire (chapitre 101)._

 _Encore merci et j'espère qu'on se recroisera autour d'une bonne fanfic ! Bonne journée,_

 _Maneeya._


	101. Sommaire

**Sommaire**

1 Mikoto presque face à Naruto (Naruto, Mikoto)

2 Les doigts de fée (Hinata)

3 La logique de la guerre (Trois Sannin)

4 La Solitaire (Konan)

5 Les Non-Sacrifiés (Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai...)

6 Interrogatoire (Sai, Ino, Inojin)

7 Mort pour mort (Minato, Kushina)

8 Amputé de deux membres (Orochimaru)

9 Immortels 1 (Orochimaru)

10 Immortels 2 (Orochimaru)

11 Tu commences (Boruto, Sarada)

12 Masqué (Kakashi)

13 Lame émoussée (Shikadaï)

14 Ibiki plus amour égales (Ibiki, Ino)

15 Pardon ? (Naruto)

16 Endurance (Hiruzen Sarutobi)

17 Aimé (Gaara)

18 Pérennité (Kushina, Minato)

19 Commérages (Chocho, Sarada)

20 Respect (Hinata, Naruto)

21 Innocence (Itachi)

22 Ségrégation (Inojin)

23 Merveilles (Mitoko)

24 Polichinelle (Ino, Karui, Temari)

25 De Uchiha (Udon, Sasuke)

26 Emancipée (Sarada)

27 Rêve (Suigestu)

28 Triple menace (Boruto, Sarada)

29 Pour le meilleur et pour le pire (Kiba, Lee, Shino, Tenten)

30 Inconnus (Suigestu, Karin)

31 Obstination (Sarada, Sakura)

32 Mariage (Sai, Ino)

33 Amis ? (Chocho)

34 Requin (Kisame)

35 Attention (Sasuke, Himawari)

36 Goût du travail bien fait (Ino, Sakura)

37 Traître (Boruto, Himawari, Naruto)

38 Héros (2 ninjas de Kumo)

39 V (OC)

40 Ineptie (Chocho)

41 Pardon (Jiraya)

42 Promis (Chocho, Inojin, Shikadai)

43 Lié (Hashirama, Mito)

44 Les Immaculés (Temari)

45 Démon en chaînes (4e Mizukage)

46 Sensai (Orochimaru, Himawari)

47 Le Pire (Itachi)

48 Tueur (Ino, Inojin, Sai)

49 Monstre à trois têtes (Sakura)

50 Septième secret (Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada)

51 La paire (Tsunade)

52 Perdu (Asuma, Konohamaru)

53 Bougie de sourire (Inojin, Sai)

54 Fr-héros (Itachi, Sasuke)

55 L'artisane (Mirai)

56 Tsunade en 2D (Jiraya, Orochimaru, Tsunade)

57 Naître de haine (Kushina, Mikoto)

58 Fillette (Choji, Mirai)

59 Parce que c'est toi (Itachi)

60 M'as-tu vu ? (Karin, Suigestu)

61 Hebi-dent (Sasuke, Equipe Hebi)

62 Reste avec moi (Himawari)

63 Maman (Karui)

64 Le clan Akimichi (clan Akimichi, Karui)

65 Couper le cordon 1 (Himawari, Naruto)

66 Couper le cordon 2 (Himawari, Naruto)

67 Professeur (Shino)

68 Petite ambitieuse (Himawari, Shino)

69 Notre (Kurenai)

70 Un petit pas (Gai, Tenten)

71 L'équilibre du 8 (Hinata, Kiba, Shino)

72 BFF (Killer Bee, Motoi)

73 La légende (Minato)

74 Douceur (Karin)

75 Duel de monstres (Gaara, Rasa)

76 Le gentil et l'amour (Choji, Karui)

77 Éternellement insatisfait (Sasori)

78 Le Feu (Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten)

79 Uchiha ou autre (Suishi)

80 La Pente (Obito)

81 Maman douce (Ino, Inojin)

82 Tapis (Tobirama)

83 Enfant de la paix (Temari, Shikamaru)

84 Je t'aimerai (Nauto, Hinata)

85 Parole (Gaara, Baki)

86 Les riens (Omoi)

87 Admirant (Kankuro, Gaara)

88 Contrat (Hanabi, Neji)

89 Les petits (Boruto, Sarada)

90 Les merveilleux (Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku)

91 Héritage (Equipe Mirai)

92 Ballon (Sasuke)

93 Malade (Naruto)

94 Mon a-mi (Madara, Hashirama)

95 Jugeote (Equipe Gai)

96 Erreur (Danzo)

97 Cher Hokage (Kakashi, Moegi)

98 Glorieux (Mitsuki)

99 Les insectes (Kurama)

100 Le chaos des Hommes (Kurama, Naruto)


End file.
